


Imagine Me & You

by refuse_to_sink



Series: Me and You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stiles, Cheating, Dirty Talk-ish, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Panic Attack, Rimming, Top!Derek, Top!Stiles, Violence, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refuse_to_sink/pseuds/refuse_to_sink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU In which Peter, Laura and Kate are all alive. Derek and Kate are getting married, Stiles works at the floral shop arranging the flowers for the wedding. Everything is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so mistakes are mine. Also this is loosely based off of the movie Imagine Me & You, very loosely might I add. A major warning (that doesn't appear in the first chapter, but later ones) will be cheating. So if it's not your thing, don't read.  
> I'll add additional tags as I go.

Okay, so working at Meadowsweet Flower Shop isn’t the most exciting job, but it’s a job, they were hiring and that’s all that mattered to Stiles. It helped that his mother loved flowers and he used to help her out in the garden. Well, if you can consider making mud pies and trekking mud throughout the whole house helping. It also helped that old Miss Matilda Hollis owned the shop and was fond of Sheriff Stilinski and his late wife, and hired Stiles straight away without an interview.

The pay wasn’t fantastic, but money is money and Stiles had a shit heap of student loans to pay back and surprisingly enough there weren’t many jobs openings for anyone who specialised in mythology and folklore in or around Beacon Hills. Sure, he could expand his job search to other areas of California, but Stiles was sceptical to leave his father alone, especially as he was getting on in age (though you couldn’t tell Dave Stilinski that, otherwise he’d throw a fit far greater than that of 16 year old who didn’t get the latest Mercedes for their sweet 16th birthday party). Stiles had even gotten a teaching fellowship job in Oregon, to gain experience, save money and then eventually partake in a PhD course with an emphasis in Folklore. Unfortunately, Stiles turned down the job for multiple reasons, one being he was just too much of a daddy’s boy, or maybe really, Dave was too much of a Stiles’ man and functioned better with Stiles around. Not to mention Stiles was bummed about him (the one who shall not be named and Stiles should really forget about now). Besides Stiles didn’t need to make any hasty decisions about his future just yet, he was only 24.

“Ughh, sun why art thou outset today?” Stiles grumbled, bending over to retrieve the store keys he dropped trying to open the flower store for the day.

“Where are the clouds and torrential downpours? In the movies when someone has a shitty day it’s cloudy so that everyone is as miserable as I am” Stiles mumbled to himself as he made his way into the store, opening the curtains and flicking on the lights as he went.

“I don’t need people trying to brighten my day being all chipper, oh no sir-ee. I’m going to shit on their day. They’ll incur the wrath of Stiles” he continued on as he planted his ass down on the stool in front of the register, looking through the list of today’s orders that Miss Hollis had left behind yesterday.

Order #1 – Lucifer the Lizards’ Birthday Bonanza  
Three dozen Lizard Orchids wrapped in black paper.  
To be delivered at 18:30 at 1584 Spruce Lane to Earl Finnegan. 

Earl? More like bat shit crazy Earl. Stiles thought as he flipped on to the next order.

Order #2 – Standing Order  
Half dozen purple Hyacinths with box of mixed chocolates, typed card included;  
To Constance  
Love, Arthur.  
To be delivered at 15:00 to the Harcourt residence.

Because nothing says I’m sorry for cheating on you with a scrawny drug-ridden and potentially underage stripper like a half dozen flowers and to top it all off chocolates to wallow in that will most definitely go straight to the thighs.

Order #3 – Potential wedding floral arrangement for one Miss Kate Argent and one Mr Derek Hale at 12:00 noon.

Huh, Kate Argent, that’s the surname of Scott’s fiancée Allison, so they must be related. Not that Stiles has ever heard of Kate, which isn’t all that surprising considering Allison is kind of on the outs with her family at the minute, or more like the past few years. Allison’s parents didn’t approve of her dating Scott in high school but figured it was just a little high school crush, and that she’d outgrow Scott. Once it came to graduation and choosing a university to attend, Allison had been accepted to Brown, her father’s Alma Mater, so naturally it was expected she would go there too. She instead, chose to follow Scott and went to UCLA, while Scott went to the community college out there.

Derek Hale, on the other hand, Stiles had heard of. Who hadn’t if you’ve lived in Beacon Hills your entire life? The Hales’ had been a prominent family in Beacon Hills, but were more or less a reclusive family, much like the Finch Family in Running with Scissors, but probably not as fucking crazy. Stiles also remembered the house fire that had killed majority of the Hales’ save for Derek, his sister Laura and his uncle Peter. Soon after that, Derek and Laura apparently moved away and Peter went who-knows where. Guess Derek was back…

Great between bat-shit crazy Earl’s love for his lizard, Arthur’s fake love for his wife Constance and the elusive Derek Hale and Kate Argent’s wedding floral arrangements today was all about love, love, love, love. Stiles certainly isn’t about love these days, in fact he’s anti-love, like the anti-Christ basically anti-anything that involves fun.

If you’d asked Stiles a year ago, hell even six months ago he’d have told you he was all about love. He’d had a steady boyfriend who he’d been in a relationship with for three years. THREE YEARS; yes his attention span lasted that long and he didn’t drive the guy insane, completely. They’d met in university, dated, said the initial “I love you’s”, moved in and were supposed to live happily ever after… Turns out Robert had other plans.

He’d accepted a job in London as a financial advisor, without actually asking Stiles’ opinions or thoughts, because everyone knows Stiles has opinions and thoughts on everything. That left Stiles with the decision to follow the man he loved to London, and leave his father behind. To follow the man who hadn’t even bothered to mention his desires to leave the fucking country. Needless to say, Stiles chose to stay; as much as he’d probably have loved London and almost certainly would have said yes had Robert actually talked to Stiles first. He didn’t regret his decision though. Stiles sure as hell wasn’t happy about it, but he’d suck it up and be a man. Or hit up a gay bar and fuck the first good looking guy he could find, nothing like rebound sex to mend a broken heart, right?

\--

For the next three hours Stiles worked non-stop filling in all the orders that came through from Miss. Hollis and telephone orders without so much as a break. All while listening to the same The Who album that Miss Hollis had in her CD player, he didn’t even realise when it hit 12:00.

“THEY COULDN’T STOP JACK OR THE WATERS LAPPING… LA LA LA LA LA LA… AND THEY COULDN’T PREVENT JACK FROM FEELING HAPPY… LA LA LA LA LA LA – oh shit. Hi!” Stiles screeched when he finally looked up to see Derek Hale and who he presumed was Kate Argent.

“Oh double fucking shit” Stiles complained, face bright red at the mess of the arrangement he had just made.

The arrangement he had just spent the last half hour pouring different layers of white, black and red sand to form the base of the centre piece he was making for Mrs Whittemore for one of her fancy charity events where entrance charges cost about a third of Stiles’ tuition.

“You must be Kate Argent” Stiles assumed making his way around the counter, extending his arm to shake hands.

“And you must be… Derek Hale” Stiles gulped extending his hand to Derek.

Derek looked at Stiles hand as if it were some sort of foreign object; poised to attack. Kate not so gently nudged Derek before he finally extended his own hand to shake Stiles lamely extended hand.

Right, this is not at all awkward. Stiles thought as his hand suddenly went clammy with Derek’s hand in his. Shit, this guy is fucking sexy, are those eyes even real, they totally have to be contacts.

“They’re real” Derek gritted out.

Oh, shit. Stiles had asked that aloud. Stiles could hardly blame himself though could he? Not when faced and at direct eye-level of someone of Derek’s stature. Taking into account his good looks, his dark hair that looked as if he spent hours fixing it to stand out at just the right angel, but in actuality he probably just rolled out of bed like that. Not Fair. Not to mention those eyes that seemed to be a mix of colours, that would look unnatural on anyone else, but on Derek they looked completely natural. That’s not to say that Kate wasn’t beautiful herself, but she was just a typical pretty girl with no outstanding features.

Stiles could still appreciate a gorgeous woman but since he slept with a Lydia Martin look-a-like (the girl of his childhood wet dreams) he realised that the whole vagina thing just didn’t do it for him, they actually kind of totally scared the shit out of him. He could handle penises though, he’s seen his own way more than ought to be normal, so he could most definitely handle seeing someone else’s, and well just doing more than seeing.

“So… Congrats on the wedding. Well, on the engagement I mean. Where’s the rock at?” Stiles asked as Kate extended her left hand, with a huge smile across her face, never getting tired of people asking to see her engagement ring.

“Wow that’s a big one!” Stiles whistled, letting go of Kate’s hand “Good work dude.” Stiles said in Derek’s direction, lifting his hand to fist pump Derek, who didn’t seem to catch on so Stiles sort of just fist pumped Derek’s chest. All that earned him was a raised eyebrow, so he quickly dropped his hand and looked down at his shoes trying to hide his embarrassment.

Who fist pumps a guy’s chest?

“So uh, flowers. That’s why you’re here! Did you have anything in mind, any colour schemes and types of flowers?”

“We’re getting married next spring! So I definitely want bright cheery colours. Derek here” Kate said, resting her hand on his chest “Would probably prefer black or grey, so dreary!”

“Come on dude grey? Black? It’s a wedding not a funeral!” Stiles scoffed, as everyone froze at the same time.

Shit. Definitely shouldn’t mention funerals to a guy who’s buried the majority of his family.

“Uhh kay, well why don’t you two follow me back to the planning room and we’ll have a look at colour schemes” Stiles gestured, as he made his way to the back of the store “Take a seat, please” Stiles indicated as he started hooking up the laptop to the projector.

“So potential colours?”

“What about soft pinks, whites, maybe some orange?” Kate asked, as Stiles inwardly cringed at the thought at the same time that Derek outwardly cringed.

Well hey, at least we had something in common Stiles thought, cheering to himself. Not that it should matter, it totally shouldn’t.

“Oo-kay, I’ll write that down on the potential list” Stiles lied “Derek? Any Suggestions?”

Derek, face blank stared at Stiles, as Stiles continued to return the stare at Derek eyes not faltering from Derek’s own until he got an answer. Stiles was not going to back down.

“I don’t know” Derek shrugged “White and red?”

“Oh no!” Stiles shrieked “You don’t want that, it stands for blood and bandages…. Unless that’s your thing of course?” Stiles asked as a blush crept up his face, as he instantly thought of sex, and kinky sex. Kinky sex with Derek that involved bandages, which might as well be bondage and what the fuck Stiles? He definitely shouldn’t be going down that dark road.

“Absolutely not” Kate said face scrunched up like she’d sucked on a lemon, or a mushroom, Stiles hated those.

“Why not try and find some mutual territory?” Stiles laughed “It’s often hard to find what both the groom and bride want when they attend these meetings. I’ve seen more than my fair share of scraps over flowers and colours, I feel like a therapist! Not that you’re in therapy, or need it but you know” Stiles shrugged, finally shutting his mouth.

“Yeah well… since it’s a spring wedding what about yellows and greens? More like a mint green though, leaning closer to pastel colours? That way it’s light, airy and feminine without being too girly, more understated?” Stiles asked as he put up different shades of green and yellow on the projector with pictures of different types of flowers.

“Oh wow! Those colours are gorgeous, I never thought of that!” Kate exclaimed “What do you think Der?”

“Yeah sure, whatever you prefer” Derek replied, trying to look somewhat interested.

“Perfect, let’s talk budget then, that’s always the awkward part.”

“Oh, my dad’s paying for it all, not to worry” Kate smirked.

Over the next forty-five minutes Stiles and Kate talked about flowers, different arrangements and how many to buy while Derek just grunted in response making minimal contributions. They were just wrapping up their meeting, scheduling another one for two weeks’ time to take a look at some actual arrangements and not pictures when Kate asked

“Are you gay Stiles?”

“Excuse me?” Stiles sputtered, looking up from Miss Hollis’ scheduling book as the same time Derek made a sound that sounded awfully close to choking on your own spit.

“Well you work in a flower shop, and I just got this vibe” she replied smiling.

Stiles didn’t think he gave off any gay vibes per se, sure he asked Scott to make out with him in high school, and asked Danny if he was attractive, but other than that everyone knew him as the boy pining after Lydia Martin. His dad didn’t even believe he was gay when he first told him; thought Stiles was just up to another one of his little jokes. 

“Just because I work in a flower shop does not mean I’m gay!” mocked Stiles “But yes…” Stiles whispered blushing, and why the hell was he blushing? He’s grown a lot since his high school days, more comfortable with his sexuality and himself in general.

“Oooh, do you have a man?!”

“Ha no…” Stiles replied stuffing his hands in his pocket rocking back on his feet trying to end this conversation, he was so not telling them about Robert.

“What a shame” Kate replied pouting.

“Tell me about it. I’m bringing shame to the Stilinski household, not because I’m gay but because I can’t land a man. My dad’s even considering kicking me out, disowning me” Stiles joked.

“You live at home?” Derek asked as if he were trying to hide a smirk.

“Yeah… Student loans add up pretty quickly can’t exactly afford to live the life of luxury. My bathtub constitutes my indoor swimming pool and my laptop is my portable source of entertainment” Stiles babbled on.

“You know…” Kate said as a figurative light bulb lit up above her head like the fourth of July “I know this perfect guy you should meet, how about a double date? I can give him a call tonight”

For fuck sakes, seriously?

“I’m actually busy tonight, big lacrosse game that needs my excellent spectating skills” Stiles countered in what he hoped was an acceptable excuse.

“Oh no not tonight, plans with the girls” Kate continued “But…” and there it was that fucking light bulb again like it was the fourth of July, Christmas, Kwanza and New Year’s Eve “Derek was going to stay in tonight like the giant snore that he is. He’d love to join you”

“What?” questioned Stiles and Derek in unison.

“Here let’s exchange numbers” Kate said shoving her cell into Stiles’ hand “We can figure out a time for you two to meet up and we can arrange that double date.”

Stiles sensed that Kate was a woman used to getting what she wanted when she wanted. Which probably explains why he found himself reaching into his pocket to retrieve his cell so that Kate could add her number.

\--

Once Kate and Derek left, Stiles felt like he could finally breath again and not risk embarrassing himself even more than he already has and land himself a nice full on panic attack. The rest of his shift went by pretty quickly and he found himself getting home to a house that smelled like Heaven.

“Oh hey Mrs McCall, what’ya cooking?”

“Stiles, really? You’re 24 it’s about time you call me Mellissa. I made lasagne and garlic bread, but don’t worry I used low-fat everything. No heart-attacks for Dave.”

“Or an expanding waistline” Stiles quipped as he tried to grab a piece of garlic bread only to have his hand slapped away.

“I’m about to dish up so sit your ass down, I’m on a late-night tonight” Mellissa explained as she set the dinner table.

Stiles didn’t know whether or not Mellissa and his dad were dating, he knew she came over a few nights a week to cook especially when he was away at college, or Dave went over to her house for dinner. Stiles didn’t really push for any more details than that because he didn’t want to know whether “dinner” was a metaphor for sex or not. He didn’t need that mental image, no matter how much he used to want him and Scott to be step-brothers when they were younger.

“Hey kiddo” Stiles dad said as he joined his son and Mellissa at the dinner table “How was work?”

“The usual” as Stiles spoke through a mouth full of lasagne “Might wanna keep your ears on the police radio tonight, bat shit crazy Earl is having a rager of a party for Lucifer tonight” Stiles deadpanned.

“The lizard?” Mellissa asked.

“The only and only”

Dave just sighed because this apparently was his life, talking about lizards and god knows what else.

“Any plans for tonight?”

“Actually yeah” Stiles spoke with a smug grin on his face, because lately his dad has been giving him shit for spending all his time at home rather than go out and do something and have an actual life now that he was single again “Going to the lacrosse game… with Derek” he added on to the end voice barely above a whisper.

“Derek?” his dad asked.

“Hale” Stiles nodded.

“I didn’t realise he was back in town… and that you were hanging out with him” Dave’s tone clearly concerned.

“Oh yeah he’s marrying Kate, Allison’s aunt. I guess that sort of makes her my in-law” Mellissa piped in.

“Yeah they had a meeting at the shop today” Stiles explained “And Kate sort of invited him along tonight… Anyway gotta go get ready” as Stiles hopped up from his seat placing his dishes in the sink trying to get away from this Derek Hale conversation.

“Thanks for dinner” Stiles added as he ran up the stairs, tripping on the last stair. Because yes, Stiles trips up the stairs.

\--

From: Number Unknown

“Meet you at 7 in the parking lot”

Stiles read as he was about to hop in the shower, he had to assume that it was Derek so he quickly saved the number in his phone.

To: Derek

“Dude games at 7:45 meet you there at 7:30?”

From: Derek

“Fine.”

Stiles looked at the time before he tossed his phone on the bed and ran for the shower. He needed to hurry up and get ready considering it was 6:50 and he had no idea what he was going to wear, not that he needed to impress Derek or anything. Then Stiles realised that he’s actually going to have to talk to Derek, and that just made him start sweating all over again once out of the shower, because the dude seemed like the quite type which meant that Stiles was probably going to have to hold up the conversation, and well those conversations take off on a tangent.

Fuck.

\--

Stiles really did have every intention of arriving at Beacon Hills High on time, he really did. But he ended up changing his shirt two times trying not to sweat through them. When he pulled into the parking lot, he saw Derek leaning against his car sunglasses on arms crossed staring off into the distance like he didn’t give a fuck what was going on around him. Stiles pulled into the spot next to him and hopped out.

“Sorry I’m late man, lost track of time” Stiles lied as he made his way around the car.

“Hope you’re not late with your flower deliveries, bad reputation for future business. I’d hate for you to get fired, from a flower shop” Derek replied pushing off of his car heading towards the stands as Stiles tried to keep up with his fast pace.

“Are you making fun of my job? In addition to making fun of the fact that I live at home?” Stiles asked “Because let me tell you, that’s bullying and I’ll stand for no such thing! Didn’t you learn that in kindergarten along with sharing is caring?” Stiles joked.

Derek ignored him and kept walking.

“Bollinski! What the hell are you doing here? It can’t be to re-live your glory days on the lacrosse field, you never had any!” someone yelled at Stiles from the team bench, and oh yes it was coach Finstock the bastard was still teaching here!

“And you certainly haven’t been promoted to guidance counsellor have you? Always knew how to make a guy feel special” Stiles retorted as he made his way to the top of the bleachers. He knew better than to take Coach Finstock seriously, the guy was a joke and was never really serious about anything, and if Stiles was being honest with himself he knew that lacrosse was not his sport, nor was any sport really.

Stiles settled on the very top bleacher right on the end while Derek sat next to him propping his feet up on the bench in front of him so that no one could sit there. There were a few minutes left before the game was about to start and Stiles and Derek were sitting there awkwardly not saying a word. Stiles started making popping noises with his mouth as he drummed his hand on the side of the bleacher that he was leaning on, making the metal rattle.

He could have sworn that he heard Derek grumble about something, and he stilled immediately. It wasn’t the first time someone had pointed out that Stiles tended to make random noises to try and entertain himself.

“Sooo…” Stiles dragged out as Derek only turned his head slightly in Stiles general direction “How’d you and Kate meet?”

“Met her when she was visiting her brother in Beacon Hills” Derek answered, straight to the point.

“Oh Chris? That’s Allison’s dad! My best friend is engaged to her. Imagine if you two had a double wedding that would be pretty funny.”

Derek just nodded, big talker he was.

“How’d you two get engaged?” Stiles asked after he realised Derek wasn’t going to say much else.

“I asked” Derek shrugged.

“You don’t say?!” Stiles wisecracked “You mean to tell me she didn’t get down on one knee and beg you to marry her, make an honest woman out of her so you two could set off into the sunset with your guy’s perfect hair?”

No answer.

Stiles just sighed, resting elbows on his knee with his head in his hands as the game started; trying to pay attention and ignore the most un-talkative man he’d ever met, sitting beside him. Of course Stiles could only stay in awkward silence for so long before he had to say something, and right now he was just fed up and would rather sit alone than next to Derek.

“Listen dude, I know Kate sort of shoved you into coming here tonight. But I’m not some pathetic loser who needs a “friend” to come to this game. I was actually looking forward to just hanging out here by myself tonight, to get out of the house before my dad had a field day. So you know you can, scoot on out of here and we’ll pretend this was not a horrible fucking disaster. You know the whole, don’t mix business with pleasure. Not that this was at all pleasurable” Stiles ranted hands flying everywhere in Derek’s general direction.

Derek visibly tensed before he removed his sunglasses to rub at his eyes before he turned his gaze on Stiles and just stared. Stiles held eye contact for as long as he could before his thoughts wandered back to Derek’s eyes and how unreal they looked to him and also how sexy they were, he tore his gaze away blowing a puff of air out of his mouth.

“What did you study at university?” Derek asked quietly, and finally! He was trying to make conversation, and this was a start, Stiles could work with that.

“Mythology and Folklore at Berkley, I took my Masters there as well” Stiles responded.

Derek just kind of grunted in what Stiles thought was his version of a laugh “And what kind of job can you get with that?” Derek asked, and well he did have a point.

“Well I did have a teaching fellowship offer in Oregon before I went for my PhD, but I came back here for a while to spend time with my dad. Did you go to university?” Stiles shrugged.

“No.”

“Oh, well then where did you go when you… left Beacon Hills?” Stiles didn’t really know how to ask that question, because it was pretty obvious Derek left because his family was killed, but you can’t throw that into a conversation, especially not when Derek was making an effort.

“New York. My sister knows a lot of people there. I stuck around for a few years before deciding to move back here” Derek answered.

“I bet she’s excited about the wedding” Stiles countered at the same time Derek snorted.

“Oh?” Stiles asked.

“They’re not a fan of each other, Kate and Laura” Derek answered, putting his sunglasses back on and okay it seemed like that line of questioning was over.

The rest of the lacrosse game went by in a lot less awkwardness than it had started out with. Stiles and Derek talked about little things, nothing too personal, but at least they were talking. They talked about New York, and Stiles’ degree in mythology. Even though Derek laughed at his degree, he seemed pretty interested in what sort of stuff Stiles learned and what were his main interests in folklore. Stiles had to admit he was surprised, when he told most people his interest in mythology they just laughed or had a quizzical look on their face, because that information only ever came up on board games, the ones everyone got wrong.

Stiles learned that Derek worked as a bouncer at some clubs in New York and he nearly fell off the bleachers laughing because he could totally picture Derek being a bouncer. Standing there all sullen and silent, giving people the death stare when they tried to use a fake ID. Stiles told him as much and he just grunted in response saying a job was a job, and free drinks on the house wasn’t a bad bonus either. Stiles couldn’t disagree with that logic. Not that getting free flowers was the same as free alcohol.

When the game was over Stiles and Derek were up and walking back towards their cars, settled back in their awkward silence, at least this time it wasn’t as bad as the beginning of the night.

“Well tonight was… Thanks for coming, even though you probably had better plans” Stiles said as he stood at the front of his jeep.

“No problem” Derek nodded.

“So… Night” Stiles said as he moved in closer to Derek for a hug, as Derek went rigid hands at his side, which left Stiles to sort of bump his chest against Derek’s and slapping his hand on Derek’s back. “Right bye” Stiles mumbled as he clambered into his car, starting the engine and speeding out of there as Derek just moved to stand at the door of his car watching Stiles drive away.

What the hell was that, Stiles? Fucking hugging a guy who could barely keep up his end of a conversation. Way to fucking go buddy, way to fucking go!

By the time Stiles got home and flopped face first onto his bed, his body temperature had settled back down to what was considered normal, no longer completely embarrassed by his attempt at a bro-hug with Derek. He groaned before turning over and removing his jeans and his shirt so that he was left in his boxers, contemplating if he really wanted to get his ass up from the bed to brush his teeth before he passed out.

Fuck it he thought.

He always made sure to brush his teeth before bed when him and Robert were dating in case you know in the mornings they decided to get a little morning sex in before class, but now that Stiles was blatantly single, he had no one to wake up to with fresh breath. One night wouldn’t kill him.

Stiles settled himself under the covers ready for a good night sleep before work the next day. Turns out his mind had other plans because he found himself rolling from one side to the other trying to shut his brain off and get some damn sleep. All he ended up doing was replaying the night he had with Derek over and over in his mind, his minor freak out at Derek for not wanting to be there, Derek actually making an effort to have a conversation and the fact that Derek actually seemed somewhat interested in Stiles degree, even if he did also find it slightly humorous.

Then Stiles mind wandered even earlier that night when he pulled into the high school parking lot and seeing Derek leaning against his car with a leather jacket, tight jeans and those fucking sunglasses. What was he some kind of bad boy gangster? All he really needed was a motorcycle and he’d be set. Not that his sleek black Camaro wasn’t working for him, because it totally was.

Stiles groaned when his mind wondered to the thought of getting fucked over the hood of that car, hell even getting in a little blow job in the car and in a heartbeat Stiles felt his cock starting to fill, becoming harder at his current thought process.

No, think of something anything else to get this boner to go away. Puppies, bat shit crazy Earl, Miss Hollis, and Coach Finstock!

Nope nothing did it, Stiles was still the occupant of a raging hard on that needed taking care of.

He threw his sheets off of him and on to the side as he wiggled out of his boxers, pulling them down far enough so that he could take his cock into his hand to give it a few quick tugs. He moaned at the first contact his cock has had in what feels like ages.

His mind wonders to Derek and his stubble that seems the perfect length to tickle as he ran his mouth all over Stiles, as they’re kissing, as he runs his mouth down Stiles’ chest, kissing every inch of his body.

His mind wonders to Derek’s eyes and what they’d look like when Derek’s on his knees in front of Stiles, Stiles’ cock in his mouth as he deep throats Stiles glancing up to gauge Stiles’ reaction.

Stiles grips his cock more firmly, gliding his hand up and down his length slowly, wanting to drag out his pending orgasm as he continues his thoughts of Derek and what it would be like for Stiles to be on his knees for Derek, or being in his car leaning over to give Derek a blow job in the front seat. Car sex was definitely something he wanted to cross off his to-do list; Robert was such a prude though.

He ran the tip of his thumb over the head of his cock and it sent a jolt through his whole body as his legs jerked and he pushed them farther apart as he slipped his other hand underneath to tease his hole, rubbing his finger over it. He had to muffle a moan into his arm at feeling the double sensation, but he quickly removed his hand from his tight hole not wanting to drag out the process any longer, he’d teased himself long enough.

He started to jerk his cock off with more force and at a quicker pace now, as he used his other hand to gently roll his balls in his hand before giving them a quick squeeze. That’s when he felt the sensation in his lower stomach of his impending orgasm, with one last swipe over the head of his cock he was coming, biting down on his lip so as not to wake his father sleeping down the hall.

Stiles pumped himself until he was no longer coming, and his cock had become too sensitive to touch anymore. He lazily cleaned himself off before pulling his boxers back on and rolling over, shutting his eyes cursing to himself.

He felt guilty and a little disappointed in himself to be thinking of someone’s fiancé like that, to get hard with his dirty thoughts, touch himself and have a pretty sweet orgasm, as sweet as they can go when you’re touching yourself.

He reached over to his night stand and turned on his iPod to play softly as he tried to fall asleep in hopes that the music would distract his thoughts.

Tomorrow was a new day and he was not going to think about Derek Hale like that anymore, he was straight and had a fiancé. Stiles just needed to move on, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the week Stiles decides to focus on work, though how much effort did it really take to arrange flowers? But really, he’d do anything to forget about his little rendezvous with his hand and thoughts of Derek filtering through his mind. In trying to forget about Derek his mind needed to focus on something, anything else and unfortunately that just happened to be Robert.

Stiles liked to think of himself as semi-sane human being but when it came to Facebook and stalking? Well he wouldn’t be all that surprised if his dad handed him with his very own shiny arrest warrant for the amount of time he spent on Robert’s Facebook page, refreshing trying to see if he’d added any new photos or updated his status. He used to know Robert’s password just as he knew Stiles’ because they didn’t have anything to hide, and he was seriously contemplating hacking into Robert’s account or emails to see what he was doing, or more importantly who he was doing.

Thankfully Stiles came back to the land of the sane and he nixed that idea in the bud right away, because no way was he sinking to that level. That’s some stupidly ingenious idea Lydia would have come up with in high school if she thought Jackson were doing anything she didn’t approve of, but even Lydia had grown up from her high school days.

Stiles sighed and closed off Robert’s page and logged off completely on Facebook so as not to be tempted and decided to go have a date with his TV and TiVo, because he had a backlog of Merlin to watch. To be quite honest, Stiles figured day dreaming about Colin Morgan and Bradley James was a hell of a lot more acceptable than Derek. He’ll just have to live out his wank bank fantasies about famous people, and not people he’s going to have to see eye-to-eye on a semi-regular basis.

From: Kate

“Talked to Steve he’s free Sat night for double date!”

Stiles cursed whatever Deity today decided to fuck with him, because he was pretty adamant from the day that he hit puberty that the Gods were out to get him. He must have done something wrong in a past life, or he was just biding his time waiting to win the lottery. He considered making up an excuse that he was too busy, he started seeing someone or that he fell down the stairs and was currently in a full body cast but then a thought occurred to him.

He was physically trying to stop himself from letting his thoughts drift to Derek and his general sexiness, so why not go on a date and find someone new to fixate on. Yeah, that was a downright good idea because why shouldn’t Stiles have a little love in his life? If Robert was getting tagged in photos with a bunch of sexy English boys in their stupidly tight trousers and polo shirts and Derek was fucking straight and engaged to a woman than why shouldn’t Stiles be happy with someone else?

In reality, Stiles just wanted an excuse to see Derek again and this was the only way he was going to.

So much for self-restraint, Stiles.

To: Kate

“Sounds good, tell me the time and place! (:”

From Kate:

“Yay! Jimmy Dean’s 8:00!”

\--

“I heard the meeting with Kate Argent and Derek Hale went well Stiles” Mrs Hollis said from behind the counter as she was petting her pet cat, Fang that she often brought into the store when she was in. Stiles thought the name was really quite fitting; Fang was a black cat with glowing yellow eyes that didn’t take to Stiles too well often baring his teeth at Stiles whenever he got too close.

“Yeah settled a real problem there, Kate wanted oranges, pinks and white. Would have been a disaster, can’t be giving you a bad name can we?” Stiles countered as he was sweeping up the dead petals that have fallen off of some of the flowers.

“Some people just don’t have taste do they?” Mrs Hollis sighed “That Kate is a piece of work I’ve heard” Mrs Hollis gossiped, her eyes lighting up.

“Oh? Haven’t heard much about her” Stiles shrugged as he propped up the broom on the counter, because who was Stiles to miss out on a little gossip. And being an old lady with no husband and no children Mrs Hollis knew everything about everyone in Beacon Hills, from way back in the past up to everyone who lived there now. She sure wasn’t afraid to ever speak her mind either and surprisingly enough she got away with what she said, even as she said it to people’s faces. Probably because she was an old lady and who’s going to mess with an old lady? That’s like taking candy from a baby while simultaneously pushing kids out of the way to get the latest Harry Potter books (Stiles totally had never done that in the past). 

“Just you stay away from her, Stiles. It’s a good thing that Allison isn’t close to her family anymore; otherwise I’d have a few choice words for your friend Scott.” 

Stiles couldn’t hold back a laugh at that because as nice as old Mrs Hollis was and as much as her concern was sweet especially when directed at Stiles, he really couldn’t see what could be wrong with Kate, other than the fact that she was one lucky bitch for landing a man like Derek Hale.

“Don’t you worry Tilly, not my first time at the rodeo dealing with strong-minded women.”

“Ahh yes, Lydia Martin, curious one she is too” Mrs Hollis retorted as she got up heading back to her restricted room where she kept most of her personal plants she didn’t have on sale.

\--

Friday night after Stiles’ rather long and extremely boring shift he decided to head to the grocery store to pick up a few bits to cook dinner for his father. Especially since tomorrow night he had a hot blind date and didn’t want his father having a bag of chips and a can of beer for dinner, because no matter what Dave Stilinski said chips was not an acceptable meal.

He was in the toiletry aisle picking up some razors for his father when he heard two girls gossiping one aisle over, and really he wasn’t eavesdropping he kind of just overheard.

“What about that hot guy back in New York?” the first girl asked.

“Oh honey he was only a little fling while I was biding my time. He’s history now that I’ve landed Derek.”

Stiles who had been making his way to pick up the items left on his list froze immediately in place as another customer rammed right into Stiles cursing, what kind of idiot just stops in the middle of an aisle like that!

Derek? As in Hale? It can’t be! Stiles thought.

“I can’t believe you even got him to finally propose!”

“Believe me it took a lot of work, I was beginning to think I was going to have devise my second plan.”

“What changed his mind then?” the mysterious woman asked.

“Don’t know. Don’t care either; I’ll be a Hale one of the most prominent families in Beacon Hills.” Kate responded as her and her mysterious friend rounded the corner ending up in the same aisle as Stiles who was still standing in the aisle with a dumbstruck look on his face.

He quickly picked up the closest item to him and started reading the label to try and give the impression that he hadn’t actually heard anything. Turns out he picked up ladies shaving gel and tried to look as if he was really interested in the instructions, because you know every man needs ladies shaving gel for a smooth gentle shave.

“Oh Stiles!” Kate called with a wide grin on her face “Getting ready for your hot date?”

“Kate! Hey! What are you doing here?” Stiles asked in what he hoped was a surprised face at seeing Kate in the store, and that he hadn’t actually heard anything.

“Just picking up some food. This is Charlotte one of my good friends” Kate said gesturing to the mysterious woman Stiles heard talking moments ago.

“Hey.” Stiles nodded in Charlotte’s general direction “Well gotta pick up the rest of my shopping, see you tomorrow!” Stiles declared as he started pushing the shopping cart past these two crazy women trying to high-tail it the hell out of there.

He picked up the rest of the food in a hurry just throwing things into the cart as he went not even paying attention to what he actually picked up before he was packing the car with his groceries and heading home.

\--

His Saturday shift was pretty uneventful as he sat there counting down the minutes until his shift was over and he could go home and cook dinner for his father then get ready for this blind date. The blind date that he was seriously having doubts about now.

When he got home and started cooking some rice and chicken for his father with a nice side of veggies he was certain he’d replayed the conversation he’d heard Kate having with this Charlotte character, and there was no way he hadn’t heard that Kate had been seeing someone else while she was in New York. But was she seeing this other guy when she was with Derek, or was this before? Was she serious about wanting to marry Derek for his family name and presumably his money as well?

He ended up fretting over the conversation so much, replaying it multiple times that he ended up slightly burning his dad’s chicken, the ends charred black. He quickly pulled it out of the oven dropping it onto the counter trying to cut off the charred crust to reveal a somewhat edible piece of chicken for his father to eat. Thankfully only the outer edges were burned so he was able to salvage the rest of the chicken, dishing the rice and veggies onto the plate and placing it into the microwave to keep warm until his dad got home.

Stiles ran upstairs to jump in the shower and finish getting ready for his hot date, seriously considering about cancelling because going on a first date was bad enough. But going on a blind date? Even worse. Add on to that the fact that it was a double date, with someone he was seriously starting to dislike and a man that he was beyond sexually attracted to. It was bound to be a whole bag of awkwardness. Thank god he was legal and could down a few beers.

At about five to eight Stiles was pulling into the Jimmy Dean’s parking lot, a restaurant he’d never been to the next town over. He pulled down his shirt, fixing it into place, running his clammy hands down his jeans before heading inside where he was greeted by a hostess in roller skates. He glanced around and realised that it had seemed he’d been transported back the 50’s. There was the typical black and white tiled linoleum, with the sheet metal counters with bar stools made of red vinyl, every booth had their own jukebox where you could place your quarters, pick your song and it’d be added to the queue of music to be played over the surround sound speakers. He even spotted a milkshake machine behind the bar! He was pretty sure he was in Grease; he wouldn’t be surprised if he saw Sandy and Danny on their own little date off in the corner with the rest of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies nearby.

“At the counter or booth?” the hostess asked beaming at Stiles, she was a lady probably in her late 40’s with a little too much pink lipstick on, some even on her teeth. He was surprised she could even rollerblade still.

“Uh I’m just meeting someone, thanks” Stiles responded as he looked around to see if Kate and Derek and his blind date Steve were here yet. He spotted Kate and Derek sitting at a booth in the far corner, Kate standing up and waving him over.

At the sight of Kate the insides of his stomach curled, having to sit across from her for the rest of the night knowing what he knew about her. He seriously contemplated telling Derek, talking to him when she wasn’t around, but how the hell was he going to do that? Say hey I think your fiancée is cheating on you, or at least was. But I’m not positive it was just a little supermarket gossip! On the other hand he thought maybe he shouldn’t get involved, it wasn’t his place was it? He didn’t get involved in Constance and Arthur’s marital troubles when he knew for a fact Arthur was cheating, he just shut his mouth, made the floral arrangements and delivered them like there was nothing wrong in the world.

On the other hand (he was an octopus with the amount of hands he was thinking about) Stiles didn’t really know Constance and Arthur, like he knew Derek and Kate so maybe getting involved in their problems was acceptable?

All of this went over in Stiles’ mind the length it took him to get to the booth where Kate and Derek were sitting, as soon as he saw Derek though he visibly relaxed. He could have sworn he saw Derek’s lips curve up at the sides a little, in what was assumed to be a hidden smile. Just seeing that made Stiles forget about any lingering problems he had about Kate and her skank ways, he was just happy to see Derek.

“Hey Stiles! You look nice” Kate winked as Stiles scooted into the booth, sitting directly across from Kate “Steve’s not here yet he should be here soon though”

“Hey Kate, Derek. Thanks.”

Derek just nodded his head hey as the same hostess from when Stiles came in rolled up on her skates.

“Can I get you a drink sweetie?” the Hostess whose name tag read Betty asked.

“Yeah can I get a beer, Miller please” Stiles answered.

“Sure thing cutie. Got any ID on you?” Betty asked smiling revealing the pink lipstick still on her teeth.

He heard both Kate and Derek chuckle at that “Aww that’s so cute!” Kate cooed as Stiles’ pulled out his wallet from his back pocket to show Betty his ID. Stiles was used to it, even though he was 24 years old he still looked like a teenager, even if he had lost his baby fat from his teen days, his jaw more defined now.

“Thanks cutie. Can I get you guys another drink?” Betty asked, turning her attention to Derek and Kate, who both shook their heads no.

Betty soon came back with Stiles’ Miller beer and he quickly downed a few gulps before turning his attention to the jukebox sitting beside him, as he flipped through the different songs, trying to distract himself. He didn’t know what the hell to talk about, and he was fidgeting in his seat waiting for this Steve guy to show up, it would be just his luck if Steve decided to bail. Nothing like getting stood up while on a double date, so you seem even more pathetic being the third wheel.

“Hi hi hi! Sorry I’m late, but you know me always fashionably late!” someone shrieked making their way over to Stiles’ table. He looked up to see who he presumed was Steve and oh my god! Are you fucking serious?

Steve was dressed in a pair of dark fitted slacks and a tight fitted predominately purple floral shirt with hints of blues whites and pinks, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He had sandy blonde with hints of grey cropped hair and light blue eyes. Stiles guessed he had to be in his late thirties, pushing early forties. Oh god.

“Oooh you must be Stiles! Look at you, such fresh meat!” Steve flapped as he slid in the booth beside Stiles at the same time he winked at Kate.

“Umm yeah and you must be Steve…” Stiles sputtered face bright red “Kate hasn’t told me much about you, like at all.”

“She told me lots about you! And I must say her description hasn’t done you justice! Just look at you. Like a little doe-eyed fawn!” Steve squealed as he pinched Stiles’ cheek, or at least tried to but Stiles jerked away banging his back into the hard tiles lining the wall.

What the hell was Kate thinking? This guy was pushing 40 at least and so not Stiles’ type.

He looked to Kate to see if she was being serious or if this was some horrible joke, and there was a hidden camera somewhere, but she was just beaming seemingly pleased with herself, like this was the greatest idea ever. He then directed his gaze to Derek and he really shouldn’t have done that. He saw the hint of a smirk on Derek’s face, trying to suppress a laugh at the situation Stiles had gotten himself into.

“So tell me Bambi, what do you do for a living?” Steve asked directing his gaze to Stiles placing his hand on Stiles arm.

Stiles seriously considering pushing Steven out of this booth and onto his ass so he could make a run for it, this was so not what he had expected. He should have known better, really.

“I uhh work in a floral shop back in Beacon Hills for now. Just graduated from Berkley with a Masters’ in Folklore and Mythology” Stiles answered, taking a sip of his beer.

“Ooh Mythology? Like faeries and Zeus? You’ve got to love those Greek Gods!”

Derek choked back a laugh trying to hide it by taking a long sip of beer as he stared at Stiles, eyes bright with laughter. He was so finding this amusing, Stiles wanted to stab him in the eye with a fork, then Kate then Steve.

“I actually prefer the Roman Gods; Hercules just does it for me. Or Dionysus, I could use the gallons of wine right about now” Stiles lied sarcastically.

“Oh my! It’s like we’re soul mates” Steve laughed. 

Yeah these Ancient Gods were really trying to fuck with Stiles all right.

After a few minutes Betty came back to take their orders, where Stiles made sure to order another beer because he was sure as hell going to need it to get through this night. He kind of wished he could be teleported to the Bermuda Triangle so he could disappear off of the face of this earth, he was pretty sure his dad would miss him, but he’d totally understand. There was no way Dave would want Steve to be his future son-in-law, so evaporating into the Bermuda Triangle seemed like the way to go.

Or you know a meteoroid could just blow up the diner or a black hole could swallow up Stiles. Hell he’d even be happy to see ET right about now.

Stiles was grateful when their meals came because it gave him an excuse to shove his mouth full of food so that he couldn’t speak. For once in his life Stiles’ was beyond content to not talk and let Steve and Kate do most of the talking.

Steve told him about his job as a construction manager, and Stiles nearly choked on his burger because he could hardly picture Steve doing any manual labour, he said as much to Steve.

“Oh Stiles! That’s why I hire people to do all the work; I just make sure they’re doing their job!” Steve replied wiping his mouth with his napkin “And of course I don’t mind looking at all those sweaty men working all day.”

“That’s a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen” Stiles retorted.

“So innocent!” Steve scoffed smacking Stiles lightly on the arm “There’s no harm in looking, is there?!” he answered in his sweetest smile that ended up looking more like a perv smile.

“Any person the victim of a peeping Tom looking into their windows at night would beg to differ” Stiles replied dryly.

Note to self, close my blinds tonight.

Okay so maybe Stiles wasn’t the best at faking being a good date but at this point he really couldn’t even be bothered to try and act pleasant, not when this man kept calling him fresh meat, a fawn and innocent. Who even says that? Unless you’re a pervert, no one.

By the time they’d finished their meals and the bill was brought Stiles went to reach for his wallet before Steve waved him off, grabbing Stiles bill and paying for it along with his meal.

“It’s on me” Steve said smiling as he handed his credit card to Betty.

“You didn’t have to, but thanks” Stiles replied putting his wallet back in his pocket.

Once the bills were paid and tips were left, the four left the restaurant as Kate and Derek said their goodbye’s before heading to their car. Stiles started making his way towards his car when Steve caught up with him, asking for his number saying he had a good time.

Stiles hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a good excuse of why he shouldn’t give Steve his number, when he realised that he’d paid for dinner when he really didn’t have to on a first date. Stiles shrugged and recited his number off for Steve as he entered the number in his phone.

Stiles had to admit that giving a number was a lot less harmless than a good night kiss, or sex.

\--

He got home a little after 10 to find his dad on the couch watching the recaps of a baseball game, dozing off on his recliner.

“How was the date kid?” his dad asked.

“I’d have preferred to be subject to an enema dad” Stiles replied sighing as he flopped down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Way too much info” his dad replied running his hand over his face.

“He called me a fucking fawn dad! Who even does that?” Stiles complained.

His dad laughed turning down the volume on the TV.

“Well at least you’re getting back out there in the game you know” said his dad.

“Yeah? Like you are?” Stiles ridiculed getting up from the chair.

“I’m an old man Stiles; love is not in the cards for me.”

“Tell that to Mellissa why don’t you?” he said as he patted his dad on the shoulder before heading upstairs “Night dad.”

Stiles was just thankful he had tomorrow off because he planned to spend all day in bed wallowing in his own self-pity.

\--

Stiles rolled out of bed Sunday morning around 11:30 thankful that he wasn’t the recipient of a hangover, he was only slightly groggy wiping away the gunk stuck to the inside of his eyes as he flipped on his computer, before making his way to the bathroom.

When Stiles got back he plopped down on the computer and turned on Skype to see if Scott had already come on so that could have their weekly chat. Stiles was A-Okay without Scott being nearby, he really was. It was just nice to see his face on Skype on a weekly-basis.

He saw that Scott was indeed on Skype and he smiled to himself as he called Scott, waiting for him to answer!

“Hey man!” Scott beamed as he answered Stiles’ call “Dude you look like hell did you just wake up?”

“Yeah it’s my one day off I do have a right to sleep in you know!” Stiles replied rolling his eyes.

“Did you take too much Adderall again?” Scott joked, because he’d seen Stiles pass out for a good few hours once before when he went a little heavy on the Adderall after a night of studying.

“Nah. Just arranging flowers is hard work man Miss Hollis is a perfectionist!”

Scott rolled his eyes “You need a new job. When you gonna visit me?” Scott asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

“Believe me I could use a break, I might take you up on that offer soon”

“Have you talked to Robert lately?” Scott asked timidly, as if Stiles was going to freak out on him like he’d spoken of Voldemort or something.

“Nope. Even went on a date last night, worst idea in the history of the world!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Worse than your idea of going into the forest at night and then getting lost?” Scott joked at the same time Allison came onto the screen.

“A date, with who?!” Allison asked, ready to talk about boys.

“Next time don’t lose your inhaler and then we wouldn’t have had to have gone back” Stiles emphasized because he was so not taking the blame for getting lost.

“And yes, it was actually a double date with your aunt and Derek” Stiles answered Allison.

“What?” Allison asked with a confused look on her face “Kate? How do you know her?”

“I’m helping with their floral arrangement” Stiles shrugged nonchalantly “She kind of pressured me into the date to be honest dude, you Argent’s get what you want.”

“Oh” Allison uttered quietly.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just haven’t talked to my family lately” she answered with a sad look on her face “Just, be careful. Kate likes to get herself into trouble” Allison warned.

“My father is the Sheriff” Stiles retorted, tipping back on his chair “I think I’m safe” he joked.

Allison still didn’t look too pleased, almost as if she were distressed that Stiles was spending time with her aunt but he had no idea why. Was it because Allison missed talking to her family, and just missed her aunt. Or was it because she knew more about Kate than Stiles did? Did he know about Kate and her cheating?

Stiles really wanted to ask, but Scott jumped back in the conversation getting jealous that Allison was hogging all their Stiles and Scott time, so he pushed his thoughts to the back of his head as he spent the next twenty minutes talking to Scott about the latest video games.

\--

It was starting to get dark later that evening as Stiles and his dad were in front of the TV flipping through channels arguing what they would watch when Stiles’ phone went off.

From: Kate

“Heard you gave Steve your number ;) Anyway it’s Derek’s bday on Wed having some people over at my place you should come.”

To: Kate

“He paid for dinner only seemed fitting right? Not sure if he’s my type a little too… preppy for my taste. But sure I’ll be there Wednesday night.”

Preppy seemed like the right word to describe Steve, he couldn’t exactly tell Kate that he wasn’t interested in men who were that out there. He preferred a more manly man. Robert was hardly a manly man, he wasn’t exactly working at a lumber yard with broad muscles or anything, but he was at least more manly that Steve, and not a peeping tom.

Whatever, Stiles thought. Steve hadn’t texted him or called him all day, and he figured if he really did have a good time he’d have tried to contact Stiles, unless he was just trying to play it cool. Stiles figured he was safe from Steve contacting him again, and was now looking forward at getting the chance to see Derek again.

\--

Later that night Stiles woke with a start from a bad dream when he realised “Holy shit I’m like Steve! I can’t have Derek but I’m getting excited just at the opportunity of getting to look at him! I’m a fucking peeping tom!”

Stiles really needed to sort himself out.

After Derek’s party.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles followed the directions Kate had given him to get to the Argent house on Wednesday evening. He parked his jeep on the street, double checking that he had the right address, because nothing would be more embarrassing than knocking on the wrong door. The Argent house was a decent sized house, larger than Stiles’ but smaller than some of the other homes in Beacon Hills, like the ones Lydia or Jackson lived in. He walked up the drive way, taking in the balloons outside the front door, a mix of black and red balloons with a “happy birthday!” Mylar balloon blowing in the wind.

He couldn’t actually picture Derek being a fan of balloons; he seemed like the kind of guy who thought he was too cool or too old for balloons and would rather knock back a few beers at a bar, pounding his chest like he was a man, not a 10 year old with a clown at his party. Oh God, there better not be any clowns, one too many nightmares as a child after Meagan Porter’s 8th birthday. Stiles swears the clown was following him around, smiling and trying to make him as many balloon animals as he wanted. The clown was either a pervert or an axe-wielding murder.

Stiles shakes those thoughts out of his mind as he rings the doorbell, stuffing his hands in his pockets trying to warm his hands up from the cool breeze that started to pick up. The door swung open, and Stiles came face-to-face with Chris Argent. He hadn’t seen Chris since his high school graduation, when all the parents went a little camera happy at their children’s graduation.

“Stilinski? What’re you doing here?” he asked stepping to the side to let him in.

“Really Chris? It’s a party; loosen up a little will you! I invited him” Kate replied giving her older brother a little shove as she greeted Stiles.

“Thanks for inviting me” Stiles nodded wincing a little as Kate moved in to give him a hug, he still wasn’t too pleased with her about the disastrous double date and he certainly hadn’t forgotten about the conversation she’d had with her friend at the grocery store.

“Foods in the kitchen on the counter, beers in the fridge” Chris instructed as he made his way farther into the house.

Stiles followed Kate and Chris into the house, looking around like the snoop that he was. It didn’t take him long to notice the giant ass moose head that hung above the fireplace in the family room attached to the kitchen. He was no vegetarian but seeing a dead moose head above a fireplace seemed first off a little tacky and secondly a little cruel. Not that he could say as much considering he was a guest in the Argent household and his father had raised him better than that.

He also knew that the Argent’s were gun freaks; they were gun distributers or something like that. He remembered Allison telling him that back in high school when she first moved to Beacon Hills. Best not insult the Argent’s before his head was hung up next to the moose. A Stiles Stilinski trophy.

“I hate that thing” Derek murmured appearing out of nowhere beside Stiles, a can of beer in his hand.

“What?” Stiles sputtered “I so didn’t say that out loud again did I?”

Derek gave a little smile before saying “No, you didn’t. I saw you looking at it though; your facial expressions are very… expressive. Doesn’t take a genius to realise you’re not a fan”

“I am not expressive!” Stiles ridiculed “I’m a blank canvas, all those years lying to my father, the Sheriff, it takes practice you know!”

Derek snickered taking a sip of his beer before someone called him over and he just gave a nod to Stiles before going to talk to whoever called him over.

Stiles belatedly realised that he hadn’t even wished Derek a happy birthday, what kind of guest was he? He also realised that Derek had read him like a book pretty quickly, and just prayed that Derek wasn’t actually able to tell that Stiles was attracted to him. How fucking awkward would that be?

He grabbed a paper plate and started loading it up with sandwiches, a few vegetables for the sake of it and some sausage rolls before he leaned against the counter, eating his food alone. He gathered he didn’t know anyone else at this party besides Kate, Chris and Derek. Chris didn’t seem too pleased that Stiles was here, Derek was off talking to some random person (and it was his birthday so it’s not like Stiles could monopolise Derek’s time) and he really didn’t want to talk to Kate. She was starting to give him the creeps; there was just something about her. Oh yeah, the cheating.

“You must be Stiles, the Sheriff’s son and the one arranging my daughter’s floral arrangements” someone stated, as they made their way to stand in front of Stiles, blocking his view from anyone else, and cornering him into the crook of the kitchen counter.

“That’s me and you are?” Stiles asked looking up from his plate of food, he knew the person must be Kate’s dad but he’d never met him before.

“Gerard. This is my house you’re in” he answered raising his eyebrow a little, as if thinking who the hell does this kid think he is? “And you’re the one that’s going to give my daughter what she wants, am I right?”

“Seems like she always gets what she wants if you ask me” Stiles replied without even thinking before he spoke.

“What does that mean?” Gerard asked stepping in closer to Stiles, voice becoming angrier.

“Oh you know… with the flowers. She has some good taste, fantastic taste really, we’ve discussed it all already… it is her wedding and she should get what she wants right?” Stiles replied back peddling, trying to save his ass.

“Glad there won’t be any problems then son” Gerard sneered clapping his hands on either side of Stiles’ arm.

Stiles peeked around Gerard trying to figure out how the hell to get away from him, what was with the Argent family anyway? Besides Allison, these guys seemed like total creeps. He caught Derek’s eye from across the room, and Derek just nodded his head at Stiles before returning to the conversation he was having with someone.

Stiles sidestepped Gerard, heading to the fridge to get a nice cool beer, trying to calculate how long was an acceptable time to stay before getting the hell out of here. He didn’t want to seem rude, or offend Derek.

\--

He had finally gotten into a nice conversation with some random guy at the party named James who also played fantasy games online and Stiles was so thankful that this guy didn’t make an effort to go talk to anyone else. This guy was Stiles’ lifeline at the minute. He really didn’t want to be the loner at the party, sitting in a corner eating food all by himself all night. He’d done that enough as a child, thanks.

That’s when Stiles heard someone yelling out of nowhere “Yoo-Hoo! Stiles! I can’t believe you’re here! Excuse me” he said shoving James out of the way.

He moved in to kiss Stiles on each cheek before giving a little pinch to Stiles’ bum. He groaned, at least he did on the inside because there was no way he wanted to deal with this. He gave a pleading look to James, as he shrugged and went over to get another beer, leaving Stiles alone with this creep.

“Steve. Kate didn’t tell me you’d be here…”

“I didn’t know if I could make it! Didn’t want to give anyone false hope” he winked “I actually meant to call you but work has been so hectic, at least I get to see you tonight.”

“No worries bro, I’ve been busy too” Stiles replied hoping that he’d catch on to the bro and realise Stiles was so not interested. Turns out this guy didn’t know how to take any hints.

“What do you say we get out of here in a little while, after I’ve made my rounds? I’m sure we can find something to do” he asked with a purely predatory sexual smirk on his face. If they were peacocks, Steve would have his tail wide open, flashing saying he wanted Stiles and he wanted Stiles now.

“I uh… I have… You know –” Stiles sputtered trying to come up with an excuse and for once he was drawing a complete blank.

“Stiles, your car is blocking someone in can you move it?” Derek asked making his way towards Stiles and Steve.

“Who the hell leaves a party this early?” Stiles asked for the second time that night without thinking.

Derek quirked his eyebrow at Stiles as if saying,

“Really? Get there a little faster, Stiles.”

Oh. Derek was totally rescuing Stiles from Steve; he swore he could kiss Derek in that moment. Well he could kiss Derek at any moment, but right now he was an angel sent down from above to protect Stiles.

“Excuse me Steve, sorry” Stiles replied grabbing his keys from his pocket and heading for the front door, Derek in tow.

\--

Stiles didn’t stop walking until he made is to his car, breathing a sigh of relief as he leaned on the hood of his car.

“I take it that’s not the future Mr Stilinski then?” Derek chuckled.

“Oh my God! That’s not even funny” Stiles sighed dragging his hands over his face “But bonus points for trying to make a joke.”

“Then why’d you agree to the date?”

“I just wanted to try and get over my ex I guess” Stiles lied, partially.

“How’s that going?” Derek asked leaning on the hood of Stiles’ jeep, beside him.

“The rebound sex was a lot better than my date with Steve. Not with Steve I mean!” Stiles quickly added “Jesus why am I talking about my sex life, that’s so awkward. Plus I’m making myself seem like a whore, I’m really not! God, I really need to keep my mouth shut.”

“It’s a guy thing?” Derek added “But yes, you do keep your mouth open, all the time.”

“I – what?” Stiles faltered.

“It’s true” Derek explained “You even chew with your mouth open by the way, which is appalling. Just an observation. Do you have an aversion to closing your mouth or something?”

“Wha- Oh my God dude! Just an observation? What are you Veronica Mars? You’d probably make a good private eye.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Stiles.”

“Who even says you never shut your mouth?” Stiles exclaimed getting up from the hood of the car to face Derek.

“Are you offended? I hardly think I’m the first person to tell you this am I?” Derek asked casually. 

“Well no – My dad tells me all the time but he’s my dad!” Stiles exclaimed pacing back and forth, unable to stand still.

“So where’s my present?” Derek asked abruptly changing the topic, crossing his arms over his chest, and whoa talk about muscles.

“Your? OH MY GOD! I haven’t even said happy birthday! Happy birthday dude. Here” Stiles screeched grabbing his wallet and rummaging through it grabbing a card and shoving it at Derek.

“Starbucks?”

“Yeah I think there’s like 5 bucks left on there, I forgot to top it up” offered Stiles. 

“So you didn’t even go out and buy me my own card?” Derek grinned; oh he was enjoying this all right.

Stiles looked down at his shoes, scuffing them through some lose pebbles on the ground before he answered.

“I totally didn’t even think about a present man. I didn’t even get a card! Wow what amazing birthday etiquette I have. Bronze medal for effort Stiles.”

“I don’t think you should even get a medal” Derek joked handing Stiles back the Starbucks card “Here, I don’t like Starbucks it’s for pretentious people.”

“WHAT! Are you kidding me? I can’t even with you dude. Starbucks is like an orgasm for your mouth have you not tried their pumpkin spice lattes?” demanded Stiles, because no one trash talked Starbucks, oh no they didn’t.

“An orgasm for your mouth?” mimicked Derek “Now there’s a mental image.”

Stiles froze in his spot, looking at Derek because he hadn’t even realised he said that out loud, but for Derek to bring it up again, talking about mental images? Well Stiles just had about a dozen or so mental images of an orgasm in his mouth, all of which contained Derek and oh god he was turning bright red. This was so embarrassing! He just hoped that Derek couldn’t see his face through the darkness.

He quickly took his place against the hood of his jeep beside Derek, figuring standing next to him rather than in front of him was better, less chance to see his burning red face.

“I was joking about the present anyway” Derek added.

“Heh yeah, sorry ‘bout that” Stiles whispered.

“Well I better get back to the party, it is mine after all” Derek sighed getting up from the jeep, starting to head back to the house “You coming back in?”

“Uhh nah… kinda tired just think I’ll head home. I don’t really want to face Steve again either.”

Derek just nodded, watching Stiles make his way around the car to the driver’s side.

“Hey Stiles?”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked looking up from where he was unlocking his jeep licking his lips that had suddenly gone dry from the cold wind.

“I have a tux fitting on Saturday, want to come? Kate’s going to be pissed if I go by myself, she doesn’t trust me to pick out a tux apparently. I don’t really want to go with Gerard either.”

“Really? Uhh yeah why not” Stiles answered a bit baffled.

“Okay” Derek nodded “I’ll text you then” and then he was gone, walking back up to the house and back to his birthday party.

What the holy hell was all that?

\--

“Hey Tilly?” Stiles gestured to Matilda Hollis as he entered the flower shop the next morning to start his shift “I was wondering if I could leave early on Saturday if it’s not too much trouble?”

“Have you got big plans?”

“Not really just a tux fitting, for Derek.” He answered.

Mrs Hollis started rearranging the flowers making herself busy before she spoke again.

“I’d be careful if I were you Stiles. I’m not one to turn away business, but there’s more going on than you know” she said ominously.

Stiles was a little slow on the uptake, more concerned with having to possibly bail on Derek and the tux fitting. His plan to stay away was failing miserably.

“So that’s a no?” Stiles almost whined.

Mrs Hollis let out a little laugh before answering “Of course that’s not a no darling. You’ve more than helped around the store these past few months, leaving a little early isn’t going to break my back. I’m old not incompetent.”

Stiles was about ready to do a little happy dance, but he really wasn’t that pathetic. He fist pumped the air yelling yes! In his head before making his way to fill out all the orders that needed to be filled, because he was going to make damn sure he worked hard just to please Mrs Hollis.

\--

Stiles had perfectly timed his journey to actually meet Derek at the tux shop on time, but the line was a little longer at Starbucks than he’d expected. At least this time he was only a few minutes late.

“You were late because you needed your coffee?” Derek ground out from the bench he was sitting on outside the tux shop.

“I was at work all morning! I had five bucks left on my card since you didn’t take it and I wanted my damn pumpkin spice latte, I earned it. Jesus what’s with you and time management?” Stiles retorted taking a sip from his cup.

“I see you’ve bought me a drink” Derek replied eyebrow quirked.

“You just went on a rant the other night about how you thought Starbucks was for pretentious people!” Stiles scoffed “No way was I paying 5 dollars for a coffee that you’d have just throw in the trash. One that’s rude. Two that’s the equivalent of killing a puppy. Lastly, I’m a poor graduated student trying to pay back my loans.”

“Well I’ve never tried a pumpkin spice latte have I? How would I know if I’d like it or not?” Derek asked as he got up from the bunch, making his way towards Stiles.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Stiles screeched as Derek snatched the cup out of his hand “You can’t just take my fucking drink!”

Derek took a few steps back, holding the drink out of Stiles’ reach before shaking the cup a little to give it a little stir, moving it to his lips to take a long slow sip. He tilted his head to the side looking at the cup before taking another quick sip and handing the cup back to Stiles.

“Not bad” said Derek.

“Now that you’ve drunk half my coffee!” Stiles exclaimed looking at the cup in his hand, the one that Derek just had his lips on. Oh what else I’d love to have those lips on Stiles contemplated.

“No drinks inside” Derek gestured to the tux shop door where there was the no food or drinks allowed sign, along with the usual no shirt no shoes sign either “Hurry up.”

“Alright, alright. So demanding” Stiles muttered as he quickly drank the rest of his coffee, with little butterflies in his stomach knowing that Derek had drank from the same cup. Jesus you’d think he was in high school all over again, no worse than that, in middle school.

He dropped the cup into the trash can beside the bench, not before he contemplated if it were possible to use the DNA on the cup from Derek to recreate his very own Derek Hale. If you can’t have the real thing, why not have the next best? He thought. Science wasn’t his forte, but maybe Lydia and her genius brain could think of something. It’s better than a blow up doll right?

\--

They made their way to the door; as Derek held it open gesturing for Stiles to enter first, where they were met by an elder man with greying hair in a very sharp looking suit.

“Mr Hale, it’s nice to see you” the man said “I’m Henry. I’ve taken the liberty of pulling some styles for you to look at. We’ll just get your measurements first. If you two will follow me.”

Derek nodded and followed the man to the back of the store with Stiles in tow, to a little platform that stood in front of a mirror. The elder man motioned for Derek to step on the platform saying he’d go get the seamstress to take the measurements.

The seamstress came over, introducing himself as Michael before he got to work taking Derek’s measurements. Stiles couldn’t help but let out a little laugh as Michael started to take the inseam measurements on a very uncomfortable Derek, whose jaw was clenched, his arms crossed over his chest. He shot Stiles what he considered was a warning glare when Michael interrupted telling him the correct sizes and pointing him in the direction of suits that were in his size.

“What kind of suit did you have in mind Mr Hale? Single breasted, double breasted, a tuxedo?” Henry asked returning after Michael had taken the measurements.

Before Derek could answer Stiles piped in “What about a zoot suit? I hear those are coming back in style?”

Now Derek really was giving him the death stare but this was hardly payback for stealing his coffee, he’d just have to deal.

“Hmm. Well why don’t I go get those suits I pulled out first, you can give them a try and we can go from there?” indicated Henry as he made his way to grab a few suits.

\--

For the next half hour Derek tried on suit after suit and becoming more fed up by the minute every time Stiles’ said absolutely not to every suit Derek came out of the dressing room in.

“This is my wedding Stiles, not yours” he reminded Stiles “I’ll just stick with this one.”

“Do you want Kate running from the alter on you? I don’t think so! This isn’t Runaway Bride, one of Julia Roberts’ more questionable movies might I add” Stiles interjected.

Derek didn’t answer as Stiles kept on babbling but he could have sworn he saw Derek shrug his shoulders a little at the mention of Kate running away. But there was no way Stiles actually saw that. He needed to get his eyes tested and soon.

“Let me pick out a suit, just one and then you can decide” Stiles said as he made his way around the shop picking up certain jackets and waistcoats and putting them back, before finally landing on one he really liked. He came back with pieces of clothing draped over his arms.

“What is it with you and plaid?” Derek asked as he took in the grey suit that Stiles was holding out to him.

“Just try it on dude! It’s hardly plaid like you’re at a lumber yard.”

Derek grumbled before grabbing the suit out of Stiles’ hand and retreating back to the dressing room, shutting the door with a loud bang.

Stiles whistled to himself, sitting on one of the chairs outside the fitting room waiting for Derek to come out with the suit he chose. If Stiles were being honest with himself, any one of the other suits that Derek tried on would have been just fine for the wedding. He only kept saying no to each of them because he wanted to spend more time with Derek, and if he chose the first suit he tried on, then their day would be over. So sue Stiles okay? Beside it’s not like Derek was actually complaining, he was only being mildly dramatic.

Finally Derek came out of the fitting room in the suit that Stiles picked out, and when Stiles looked up his mouth went absolutely bone dry. He was in grey lightly plaid pants that were on the right side of tight without showing off all the assets Stiles would love to see. He had on a white long-sleeved dress shirt, buttoned to the top with a matching grey plaid waistcoat that stopped just over the top of his trousers. Over the waistcoat was the final matching double breasted suit jacket that fitted Derek in all the right places.

Stiles visibly gulped trying to get some oxygen back to his brain before he spoke “Uh I’d say that’s the suit. If you know, you like it” he added on at the end.

Derek stepped in front of the mirror, tilting his head to the side taking in the ensemble that he was in.

“There’s no way I would have ever chosen something like that” Derek answered.

“Oh well –”

“But I like it. Better than a typical black suit, like I’m going to a funeral…” he whispered.

“Let me find a tie then?” Stiles asked making his way back onto the shop floor choosing to ignore Derek’s remark about funerals, because what can you even say. Sorry? Stiles had heard that enough in his lifetime to know it doesn’t help anything.

Stiles came back with a black skinny silk tie with little flecks of silver stripes along it, handing it to Derek. He took the tie in his hand and looked at it, then back up to his suit with a confused look on his face.

“Oh come on dude! That tie totally matches” Stiles complained but Derek didn’t answer him “Oh are you serious? You’re how old and you can’t tie a tie?” Stiles asked finally catching on.

“We had a stupid clip on tie for work as a bouncer” Derek huffed out “Just in case someone got a little rough, they couldn’t strangle us” he clarified.

“Pfft. You could probably take them anyway” Stiles replied taking the tie out of Derek’s hand and making his way to face him to put it on.

He deftly tied Derek’s tie in a Windsor knot, before fixing it in place so that it was straight before looking up the last half an inch that separated them in height. He found Derek just staring him, first at his eyes, then down to his lips, never blinking.

Stiles let go of Derek’s tie, stepping in to close that last little distance that separated them before he was moving his face in closer to Derek’s, ready to kiss him.

“Stiles” Derek tensed, staggering back a little before Stiles’ lips could meet his own, a pained look on his face.

“I – Uh” Stiles gulped “I have to go” Stiles whispered, face hot red with embarrassment before he was running through the store and out the front doors, making his way to the car. He didn’t look back to see Derek standing there stalk still watching Stiles’ retreating form.

\--

Stiles barely made it out of the parking lot before he had to pull over on the side of the road as he felt a panic attack coming. His heart was being so fast and so hard it felt as if it were going to jump straight out of his chest, his palms were so sweaty he kept wiping them over his jeans as his whole body was trembling, his ears ringing loudly. He felt the shortness of breath coming, as he tried to gasp in as much air as he could, shutting his eyes and trying to regain his self-control. His stomach started to churn as if he were going to be sick as he opened the door, scrambling to get out of the car as he was still confined in his seat belt before be tumbled out and was dry heaving on the side of the road.

He shut his eyes tight, hands fisted in his eyes trying to take calming breaths and stop the trembling and churning in his stomach as he sat on the gravel, on the side of the road leaning against the door of his jeep. He took some more calming breaths trying to think of things that made him happy, namely his father, and thoughts of his mother when he was younger and how she used to sing to him, read him stories, bake with him, letting him eat the batter off of the spoon.

Stiles felt his panic attack starting to subside as the churning stopped, no longer feeling dizzy and his heartbeat was starting to return to normal. He sat on the ground for a few more minutes, making sure he was under control before he got up, dusting the loose pebbles and dirt off his pants and got back in the car. He rummaged around in the back seat to find a bottle of water, taking a sip and started the car to head home.

By the time he got home he felt slightly better, at least knowing the panic attack was gone. He went upstairs, stripped out of his clothes and hopped in the shower, to clean off the sheen of sweat that stuck to his body, from the sweating and trembling. Once out of the shower, he put his boxers on and passed out on the top of his bed, trying to forget this disastrous day. He didn’t care if it was only 5 pm. He just wanted to sleep, and never wake up.

Stiles didn’t get a restful night sleep; he kept picturing Derek back away as Stiles moved in closer to press his lips against Derek’s. All he could keep thinking was, rejected. He couldn’t believe that he’d ever tried to do such a thing, he was against cheating, he hated himself for letting it get as far as it did, he should have been able to control himself better than that.

He had no idea how he was supposed to face Derek or Kate for that matter ever again. He was going to have to find a way to convince Miss Hollis to take over their floral arrangements, he just had no idea how he was going to do that without telling her everything, and he really couldn’t do that. He couldn’t afford to lose his job, he needed the money.

He’d gladly quit though if it came to it, if it meant he’d never have to face Derek again.

\--

Over the next few days Stiles managed to actually continue on with his life if only because he didn’t have any more panic attacks, not that it stopped him from fretting over the pathetic mess he got himself in. He hadn’t worked up the courage to talk to Miss Hollis about her taking over the Hale-Argent arrangement, mainly because he had no idea what lie he could come up with that would be acceptable and not completely transparent. He had a few days anyway, before the next meeting to look over the arrangements with Kate and Derek.

It was Tuesday morning around 10:00, day three of not seeing Derek Hale, when Stiles was confronted with him in the flesh when he walked into the store saying

“Can we talk?” he at least had the decency for once in his life to look a little uneasy, not his usual stoic self.

“Not much to talk about” mumbled Stiles looking down at the notepad he was doodling on, avoiding any sort of eye contact.

“Stiles. Please” Derek said with a hint of desperation in his voice and Stiles couldn’t resist looking up, seeing how miserable Derek looked. He was at least slightly happy about that.

“You look like shit man. You might want to consider eye cream for those bags under your eyes” Stiles sighed, getting up from the stool, looking around at the few customers milling about the store.

“We can talk in the back room” Stiles murmured as he made his way back to Miss Hollis’ private room as Derek followed closely behind, like a lost puppy.

“It smells in here” noted Derek wrinkling his nose as he made his way further into the room as Stiles shut the door behind him.

“Pretty sure Miss Hollis grows weed back here, I don’t ask she doesn’t tell” replied Stiles leaning against the door “What do you want?”

“I should apologise.”

“Should? Does that mean you’re not going to?” Stiles quipped.

“No – That’s not what I meant…” Derek sighed clenching his fists at his side.

“Apologise what for anyway? Flirting with me talking about mental images of orgasms in mouths, leading me on by stealing my coffee and drinking it. Or to say hey sorry I’m not actually gay? Or maybe I am just you’re not my type Stiles? Not that I blame you. Look at you” he said sweeping his hands up and down the length of Derek’s body “And look at me? Totally understood. We’ll never mention this again, so you can leave” Stiles muttered going to open the door.

Derek was on Stiles in a heartbeat using his hand to shut the door that Stiles was trying to open and pushed him up against the door.

“That’s not it Stiles…” was all he whispered before his lips were on Stiles.

His hands were on either side of Stiles face, tilting his head where he wanted as he used his tongue to coax Stiles’ mouth open more, slipping his tongue in trying to get all of Stiles’. Neither of them cared about the finesse of the kiss, they were a clash of tongues and teeth as Stiles moaned at Derek biting down lightly on his lower lip.

He wrapped his hands around Derek, pushing off of the door Derek allowing him to move them backwards as Stiles tried to get more of Derek, anyway he could. He grabbed the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck, pulling him in closer to the kiss at the same time Derek’s foot got tangled in something on the floor as he fell backwards bringing Stiles with him as they landed on a pile of flattened boxes topped with scraps of fabric used for colour swatches.

Stiles broke away with the kiss breathing out a soft laugh as Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles sides before he brought Stiles’ head forward to persuade another kiss out of him. In the next minute Stiles was being flipped so that Derek was on top, and his back was against the scarps of fabric, the breath knocked out of him.

“Dude-” Stiles started to say as they heard a crash and the break of glass from the table adjacent to them, as a puddle of small liquid starting dripping off of the table “Shit-”

“Fuck!” Derek roared jumping off of Stiles backing away looking at his arm, where some of the liquid had landed on him.

“What?” Stiles asked trying to get up a little confused “It was only a little glass, don’t sweat it I’ll clean it – What is that?” Stiles asked eyes blown wide at the burn on Derek’s arm.

Only the burn didn’t last much longer as it started to disappear right before Stiles’ eyes.

“What the holy fuck dude?!” Stiles yelped making his way to closer to Derek.

“I – Stop. I’ve gotta go” Derek whispered looking down at his now healed arm back up to Stiles before he was the one running out the store and out the door, leaving Stiles on his own.

\--

Stiles was still trying to understand what the hell had just happened as he grabbed a broom to collect the pieces of glass that had fallen and some paper towel to clean up the liquid that had spilled. Stiles knew that Miss Hollis made her own candles and figured that the liquid was some of the scents or colours she added, and that she wouldn’t miss one being broken too badly. He of course wouldn’t tell her that he was in here with Derek.

As he was cleaning up the glass, he saw a piece of paper that had obviously been the label on the glass and he could only barely read what was written on it as it was getting drenched in the liquid it read, Ilex Aquifolium and Aconitum. He knew enough from some of his classes that Ilex Aquifolium was commonly referred to as Holly and Aconitum was referred to as wolfs bane.

He continued mopping up the liquid with the paper towel.

It affected Derek.

It burned him.

He healed.

He bolted the fuck out of there.

There was no way… Stiles thought.

No fucking way.


	4. Chapter 4

No one could ever accuse Stiles of not being completely thorough. When his shift was over at the store he headed straight home and hunkered down in his room with a sandwich, bag of chips, some candy, a few cans of Dr Pepper and he threw in an apple just to be slightly healthy. He was not going to leave his room or his computer chair until he’d researched every possible explanation to answer what the hell that was with Derek back in the store.

He firstly ruled out vampire because hello? Derek was walking in sun light, of course it could follow the whole The Vampire Diaries version of vampires, but if Stiles were going to believe anything he was going to stick with the True Blood theory that at least seemed somewhat more reliable.

Following the True Blood theory, he researched and crossed faeries off the list, Derek really didn’t seem like the fey type. He secondly considered an incubus, because he was pretty much sex on a stick and he could totally sleep with any girl that he wanted. He crossed that of the list because he couldn’t find any cases where an incubus had sex with a man, and he was pretty sure Derek was all man so there was no chance he was a succubus. An incubus apparently also had a cold penis, but he couldn’t exactly shove his hand down Derek’s pants to check could he? Though he’d love to.

Anyway, Stiles spent hours reading different folklore’s most of which he had at least a little bit of knowledge on from his studies at Berkley. It probably explains why he spent the most time on the folklore and various theories of werewolves. He knew that Acoitum is suppose to affect werewolves from ancient legends. He had about a thousand different tabs open, reading more or less the same information with some variations, but all of which seemed to somehow apply to Derek. 

Stiles seriously considered that Derek had clinical lycanthropy, under the influence that he was a werewolf. He soon realised that didn't make any sense considering Stiles was the one researching if Derek was a werewolf, so in reality Stiles may be the clinical one. He crossed that off the list, as often as he thought he might be a little crazy, he didn't think he was certified. 

So that meant after five or six hours of research, Stiles had come to the conclusion that Derek was a werewolf. 

He needed something stronger than a Dr Pepper it didn't matter that it was past midnight, he ran down the stairs and grabbed himself a can of beer. He was going to need it. 

\--

When he woke on Wednesday with a clear head (he passed out after the one beer, staring at a computer screen for hours on end does tend to make you a little tired) he got ready for work trying to ignore the huge piece of information that he was carrying around. Except it weighed a tonne on his mind and he really couldn’t concentrate.

“Stiles? What happened in my plant room?” Miss Hollis asked, breaking Stiles out of his daze.

“Huh? Oh – I was looking for some fabric to match colours for a room a client was decorating” Stiles lied.

Mrs Hollis narrowed her eyes at Stiles like she knew he was lying, but she just nodded her head before saying “Please don’t go in there again, there’s more fabric in the storage room along with everything else you might need.”

“Got it” he replied, before his mind drifted back off into the land where werewolves actually existed and not just in folklore legends.

\--

Stiles didn’t even realise after work that he’d made the decision to go to Derek’s house. It seems his mind made that decision unconsciously as Stiles was driving farther away from the town centre to where the Hale house stood.

How even remembered where the Hale house was is beyond him, he remembers looking up the address on his father’s work laptop, from the old case file, but he had no idea if Derek even lived there anymore. He knew him and Kate weren’t living together at least not back in Beacon Hills because she was staying with her dad, which meant Derek had to stay somewhere.

He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or more worried when he drove up the long overgrown driveway that led to the Hale house when he saw the Camaro parked in the front, he didn’t see any signs of another car so he figured Derek was on his own. He swallowed back the little bit of vile that was threatening to make a grand escape out of his mouth, as he opened his car door and made his way up the front porch.

Stiles considered knocking before his lack of manners took over and he pushed open the front door and yelled out

“We need to talk about your furry little situation Hale!”

He closed the door behind him and took in the house, clearly he hadn’t started any renovations, because it looked as if it were about to fall apart any minute. Dust littered the whole house, along with leaves, dirt and twigs that must have blown in from the random holes that decorated the exterior of the house. How homely.

He started to make a move to wander around the house when he saw Derek emerge somewhere from the back of the house sliding his cell phone into his pocket.

“Uh hi” Stiles squeaked “Care to you know, explain yourself or something?” he asked taking a step back towards the door.

“You seemed to have already worked it out Stiles” Derek answered as he continued walking towards Stiles.

“I’m seriously starting to reconsider though” Stiles gulped as his back hit the door. Great, he had nowhere to run.

“No you’re not” Derek stated as he stopped only a few feet away from Stiles.

“I – You. How is this even real?”

“You tell me” Derek shrugged “You’re the one with a Masters in Folklore and now that you’ve been exposed to the reality of the real world you look as if you’re about to shit your pants.”

“Well no shit dude! Learning about mythology in a classroom is a hell of a lot different than learning about it in the real world!” he exclaimed.

When Derek didn’t bother to add anything Stiles continued “So it’s true. You are a… Werewolf?” he asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“Good job Stiles. You figured it out” Derek replied with a trace of smugness in his voice.

“But you kissing me, that liquid… Kate! How does this even make any sense?”

“I can’t believe I forgot about Miss Hollis” Derek answered.

“Huh?”

“She’s a witch Stiles. How high is your head in the clouds?” Derek asked sarcastically.

“SHE’S WHAT! She’s not a witch. You don’t think I’d know if Miss Hollis were a fucking witch?” Stiles yelled.

“Matilda?” Derek sighed “Hollis? Do you see where I’m going with these names Stiles? Hasn’t that degree taught you about the properties of Holly and Matilda, stands for strength not to mention the Roald Dahl book” Derek emphasized.

“Roald Dahl?” Stiles laughed “You don’t seem like the type.”

“That’s what you focus on?” Derek retorted.

“Just give me a minute! My brain is going about 100 miles a minute here. What does all of this mean?” Stiles asked “Does Kate know?” he asked, cringing at the mention of her name. He didn’t like her, but that didn’t stop him from feeling guilty for kissing Derek.

Derek nodded his head in reply.

“And she doesn’t mind?”

Derek shrugged, as if that were an acceptable answer when talking about werewolves!

“Do you love her?” Stiles whispered, because now was getting to the tough part.

He could deal with werewolves, sort of. He could wrap his head around that. But knowing if Derek really loved Kate and wanted to be with her, and if that kiss with Stiles meant anything, that was going to be a lot harder to digest.

“There’s more going on than you know” Derek sighed, taking a step back.

Where the hell have I heard that? Stiles thought, when he remembered that Miss Hollis had said the exact same thing when talking about Kate.

“That didn’t answer my question” Stiles replied voice cracking only slightly. 

“I’m marrying Kate, Stiles. I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m sorry” Derek replied turning to head back to wherever it was that he came from when Stiles entered the house.

“If you loved her you wouldn’t have kissed me Derek” Stiles said taking a step forward to try and follow Derek.

“A little indiscretion” Derek replied, voice muffled from the fact that he had his back from Stiles, walking away “It won’t happen again” he said before he disappeared.

Jesus Christ, what is my life? Stiles thought. He was going to get down to the bottom of this. He just didn’t know exactly how to go about that.

\--

Thursday evening Stiles’ was once again on the couch in front of the TV when his dad came home from the day shift.

“Okay I’ve had it kid. What the hell is up with you?” Dave Stilinski asked snatching the remote out of Stiles’ hand muting the television, ignoring his sons’ protests as he sat down on the recliner.

“What?! Nothing is up” Stiles lied.

“My ass nothing is up. Either you start talking or we talk about rent” warned his father.

“Rent! I’m your only son. How could you do that to me? Where is the love father?” Stiles protested.

“Start talking” Dave answered crossing his arms.

Stiles sighed flopping back on the couch resting his head on the top, looking up at the ceiling closing his eyes before he spoke “I’ve done something stupid.”

The Sheriff just snickered before replying “Isn’t that the story of your life kid?”

“But this was Über stupid, monumentally stupid. Bring shame upon the family stupid” he babbled on.

When his dad didn’t reply, he cracked one eye open to see what his dad was doing, he was just sitting there waiting for an explanation. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to face his father when he spoke next.

“I met this guy” he sighed “He’s with someone else.”

The Sheriff exhaled a loud breath.

“Do I want to know who this someone is?” he asked shaking his head.

“I’m sure you can take a wild guess dad, it’s not rocket science is it?” Stiles retorted.

“Stiles” his dad continued still shaking his head “does he love you?”

“I don’t know” Stiles shrugged “No…Yes. I think so” he answered finally opening his eyes to face his father “Not that it matters.”

“Sometimes that’s all that matters” his dad finally relented “Listen kid you’re old enough to make your own decisions and live with those choices. Just think long and hard before you go throwing yourself into someone else’s mix. It doesn’t always end the way you want it to.”

“That’s your advice” Stiles asked throwing his hands up in the air “You make me spill my guts, and all you tell me is I’m old enough to make my own decisions? Where’s the fatherly advice! Man-to-man talk?”

“Hate to break it to you kid, but I’ve never been in that predicament, and I surely never want to find myself there either. My words of wisdom don’t extend that far. Talk to one of your friends, Scott maybe?”

“Yeah right!” exclaimed Stiles “His fiancée is Allison, whose Aunt is Derek’s fiancée. How well do you think that’s going to go over?”

“Right. Forgot about that” his dad replied “Lydia? Seems like she’d know what to say in a situation like that.”

“Ha! Of course she would” Stiles agreed.

Stiles did consider talking to Lydia, sending her a text or trying to get her on Skype. She was busy living her live at Caltech and not to mention her and Allison were best friends. He didn’t have to say names, but he was sure Lydia would somehow deduce that it was Derek that he was talking about and then Allison would find out, and then everything would go to hell.

Nope he’d just have to deal with this one on his own.

He went up to his room, messing around on the computer for a few hours before he shot a text to Derek before he passed out.

To: Derek

“Don’t come to the meeting on Saturday. Make up an excuse, anything”

Derek answered not a minute later.

From: Derek

“Why?”

To: Derek

“Just don’t. Don’t want to see you.”

He never got a reply. Stiles spent the rest of the night messing around on the computer, presumably researching more about the big bad world that apparently now contains supernatural creatures.

\--

Saturday at work Stiles buzzed around the shop trying to fill the voids of time when there were no orders and no customers by doing little things. He’d swept the floor about three times; you could eat a gourmet meal off of there. He watered all the flowers, if he watered them anymore they’d drown. He’d even lined up all the flowers so that they were all aligned perfectly straight, he just kept worrying that Derek was going to show up for the meeting and he really didn’t want to see him.

Stiles was playing on his phone when he heard the little chime of the door, as he looked up to see Kate and Gerard enter.

“Oh hey” Stiles said relieved “No Derek?”

“He had other plans” Kate pouted “So I brought my dad instead, he’d love to see the flowers anyway.”

“Great. Can I get you guys some tea? I just need to finish organising everything” Stiles offered, both Kate and Gerard nodded their heads yes as he guided them back to the show room.

He made his way to the back of the room to flip on the kettle, retrieving some cups from above the microwave waiting for the kettle to boil.

“Sorry about that” as Stiles entered the show room where Kate and Gerard were sitting, Kate flipping through a magazine.

“I was just talking to my father” Stiles informed handing the cups of tea to Kate and her father “Turns out there’s been an anonymous tip about the Hale family, he’s just gone to check it out. You guys should be pleased about that!” Stiles offered his best smile.

“Anyway, let me show you the flowers” Stiles continued as both Kate and Gerard had a confused look on their faces.

The rest of the meeting went by pretty quickly, Kate oohed and awed at all the arrangements as Gerard just nodded his head, he was happy as long as his daughter was happy. As soon as the meeting was over Gerard was up and out of there faster than the speed of light, leaving Kate to chase after.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, cleaned up the room taking the empty cups back to the sink to wash up before he headed home for the night.

\--

Gerard quickly entered his house, heading straight to his office that housed books upon books set in a dark wooded bookshelf to match the rest of the dark furniture in the room. He quickly made his way to the safe that was tucked behind the desk, going to open it.

“Looking for something?” a woman asked from the corner of the room, holding up a book in her hand as Gerard whipped around “So it is true. You were the one that killed my family?” Laura asked stepping toward Gerard.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?” Gerard asked moving to the top drawer of his desk, opening it.

“It’s not in there” Laura smirked “You think I didn’t bother to check the room?”

“What I don’t understand though. This book” she continued holding up the ratty leather bound book “Says you were hired to kill my family, set a fire. But it doesn’t say who and it doesn’t say for how much. All the other ones have a name and a price” she said as she flipped through the pages.

Gerard didn’t answer; backing up until his back hit one of the bookcases. He had no escape.

“Why a fire Gerard? It seems you’re a hunter, and you chose to kill with a fire? Why not use all those wolfs bane bullets you have stashed all around the house?” she asked tipping her head to the side, making her way closer to the frightened man, who was trying to pretend he was brave. Not defenceless against a werewolf.

“Made it easier so the fire couldn’t be traced back to the Argent’s” Gerard answered finally.

“Who contracted you to kill my entire family?”

“I don’t know. It was a phone call, that’s all.”

“Lie. Try again” Laura threatened as she closed the distance between her and Gerard.

“Your uncle. Peter” Gerard finally sneered. 

Laura was about to say lie again, until she realised that Gerard was in fact telling the truth. That made no sense.

“Peter? Why would he kill his own family members?” Laura demanded, confused.

“I didn’t ask. I don’t care. But if I ever see him again I’ll kill him myself.”

“Why?”

“We had an agreement, he didn’t hold up his end.”

“Huh, you can’t trust a man who hires another to murder his family. Imagine my surprise” Laura scoffed.

Gerard tried to make a run for it, to get to the door that exited to the rest of the house. He should have known better than to try and outrun a werewolf. Laura was on him in a minute, slamming him against the desk knocking over the lamp and sending various papers flying into the air. She had a firm hold on his throat, cutting off his airway when someone barged into the room.

“Laura! What are you doing here?” Derek demanded.

“Oh hey little bro” she answered looking up at her brother, as her hand slightly relaxed on Gerard’s throat “Seems we have a bit of a problem.”

“Get off of him” Derek roared pushing Laura off of Gerard as she stumbled back into a bookcase.

“Have you gone insane Derek? He killed our family. He started the fire. You can’t tell me you think Kate is innocent in all of this!”

“I know” Derek gritted

“Then what the fuck are you doing?” Laura demanded, glancing at Gerard to make sure he didn’t try and make another run for it.

“If I don’t marry her” Derek snarled “Then I’ll have no family left.”

“What are you talking about?”

Derek was about to answer before someone cut in, standing at the entry of the office.

“Well well, looks like we have ourselves a little family reunion” Peter smiled, as he dragged someone else into the room, shoving him to the middle.

“Stiles” was all Derek got out as Stiles fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This jumps from the past to the present, though it's clearly labelled. And for the love of God I hope this makes sense/flows and you all can keep up. Otherwise, I'm sorry! ha

Past:

“Was that the Sheriff’s kid, Stilinski?” Peter asked emerging from the top of the stairs the moment Stiles left the Hale residence, making his way to Derek.

“It was nothing” Derek shrugged hoping that was enough to end the conversation, he should have known better.

“Oh it seemed like everything Derek. What you choose to do once you marry Kate and have children with her is up to you. But before that, I suggest you keep your mind focused. We have a deal; I’d hate to have to carry out my threat.”

“I said it was nothing” Derek gritted out once again.

“Could have fooled me nephew. By the way, this Stiles is quite the cutie I take it since it was “nothing” Peter continued emphasizing on the nothing “that he’s available? Aside from kissing you of course.”

“Just leave him out of this” Derek roared inching closer to Peter, ready to fight. Even though he knew he didn’t stand a chance, Peter could take him down in an instant “I’m sticking to your fucking plan, I’m marrying Kate. Stick to your goddamn plan and leave Laura out if it, Stiles too.”

Peter closed the distance between himself and his nephew, swiftly placing his leg behind Derek and pushing him so that he fell to the ground.

“You’re hardly in any place to be making any demands Derek. Marry Kate, breed me some good little werewolves. Kate is smart, strong and beautiful if you’re into the whole woman thing and I’ll handle the betas I already turned. I want the strongest pack. Do you understand?” Peter sneered as he bent down to Derek sprawled on the floor, gripping his hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck.

“Yes” Derek grated out between clenched teeth as he closed his eyes waiting for Peter to leave.

“Good then I’ll leave that nosy no good sister of yours alone. As for Stiles, well he would make an excellent wolf, might have to consider him especially now that he knows about us” Peter retorted as he made his way out of the Hale house and into the woods.

\--

Present:

“Peter?” Laura gasped at the same time Derek tried to make his way towards Stiles, crumpled on the floor.

“Not a chance” Peter said as he grabbed Derek by his jacket flinging him into the wall before he could get an inch closer to Stiles.

“What are you doing here?” Laura demanded.

“More importantly, it’s what are you doing here dear Laura? You always know how to ruin a perfectly laid out plan.”

“It doesn’t matter. Whatever the fuck is going on it ends now.” Laura spit out.

“Derek would never have been stupid enough to call you.” Peter queried, tapping his finger on his chin as if he were contemplating the pros and cons of quantum physics.

“It was me” Stiles whispered into his sleeve from his place on the floor.

“You?” Peter snarled dragging Stiles up by the back of his shirt as he placed Stiles in front of him as a protective shield as both Laura and Derek stepped closer. “I’d think very closely you two. You kill me and you kill him” he said referring to Stiles.

“It was you Stiles?” Derek asked with a distressed look on his face.

“Partially” Stiles answered as he tried to wriggle out of Peter’s hold which only got stronger.

“This is all my fault” Laura whispered.

\--

Past:

It was Thursday morning, the day after Stiles had confronted Derek about his furry little situation when the house phone was ringing off the hook. He grumbled under his breath to himself as he made his way downstairs to answer the phone located in the kitchen.

“’ello?” Stiles slurred into the phone as he flipped on the coffee machine.

“Shit I’m sorry I always forget about the time difference” a woman said by way of greeting into the phone.

“Who’s this?” Stiles asked ready to unleash his fury to whoever woke him up at 7am when he didn’t need to be in to work until 11 that morning.

“Oh I’m sorry” the woman giggled “It’s Laura. Derek Hale’s sister…”

“What?” Stiles demanded as he froze midway reaching for his batman mug, coffee be damned when Derek’s sister was on the phone. What the fuck?

“I’m so sorry to call, I must seem like such a stalker” she sighed “I happened to be on the phone with Derek yesterday when you went to his house…I only heard the beginning of the conversation, but it got me worried” she rushed on.

“I… Um” Stiles replied as he pulled out the kitchen chair and plopped down on it, too stunned to say anything “You’re a… werewolf too?”

“Yes. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about –”

“I won’t tell anyone” Stiles cut in “So you don’t need to go all protective over your dumbass of a brother, no offence. No threats needed here, no sir-ee. Might I add that my dad’s the Sheriff so you know…”

Laura let out a little laugh into the phone before answering “I know who your father is Stiles. I’m also not here to threaten you by any means. In fact I need your help.”

“My help? Now I’m confused, well even more confused.”

“How did you find out Derek was a werewolf?”

“Lucky guess?” Stiles shrugged, even though Laura couldn’t see his gesture.

“Want to try again?” she laughed into the phone.

“He kissed me after he totally rejected me and this liquid which was apparently brewed by a witch! I didn’t even know I was working for one, I mean I know people called her an old witch around town but I thought that was just because she was old, and had a cat and a little on the crazy side and -”

“Stiles” Laura interrupted.

“Right sorry. Anyway when the glass broke and the liquid started dripping some fell on his arm, and it sort of burned him and then it healed!”

“That’s when he told you?”

“Ha! Your brother isn’t really the talkative type. No, I went home thinking I was going to have to check myself into a mental institution or something, when I started researching everything I’d witnessed and that’s when I found out. Why do you need my help?” Stiles asked changing the topic.

Laura sighed into the phone before answering “I don’t know if my brother told you I’m not the biggest fan of Kate Argent. They dated a few years back, they broke up and when we moved to New York I thought he’d move on. When she came back into his life, and they got engaged I had a funny feeling something was going on. Derek became even more closed off than he used to be and I didn’t understand why, I still don’t.”

“Okay…” Stiles drawled on.

“That’s when I started working with some other packs here in New York, trying to find out as much as I could about Kate and her family. That’s when I found some stuff out and that’s why I’m calling you.”

“Me? What can I do?” Stiles asked finally getting up grab the milk out of the fridge and seriously contemplating about having a beer, even though it was 7am.

“I don’t know if you’ve met Gerard, her father? I need you to spook him” Laura stated.

Stiles nearly dropped the milk on the ground, ready to burst out laughing at where this conversation was going.

“I’m not the werewolf” Stiles laughed out “I can’t spook anyone. You’re the ones that are monsters that go bump in the night. No offence” he added on.

“Thanks” she replied sarcastically “Your father is the Sheriff Stiles. I know you’re arranging the flowers for their wedding. I need to find out why this wedding is going on, and for that to happen I need to spook Gerard. There’s no way he’ll open up otherwise. There’s also no way Derek will open up to me, not anymore, not about Kate. I just need you to drop a few hints to Kate or someone in her family about your father re-opening the investigation into my families’ deaths. The thing is, Derek can’t know.”

This time Stiles did drop his spoon onto the floor as it clattered against the hard surface, he supposed he should be thankful it wasn’t his favourite mug.

“You think they had something to do with your families’ death?”

There was a moment of hesitation on the other end before Laura finally answered.

“Yes. But I don’t understand why. Why they would do what they did but then have Kate marry my brother… There seems to be a million different puzzle pieces missing. I know this is a lot to ask of someone I’ve never met, but are you willing? I’m desperate” Laura pleaded.

“I’ll help anyway I can” Stiles breathed into the phone.

“Even if it means not telling Derek?”

“He’s not talking to me at the minute anyway” Stiles answered “Don’t think he likes me at all.”

“I think he likes you too much” chuckled Laura.

Stiles and Laura talked for about another 20 minutes going over the plan, with Laura clearly reiterating Stiles’ role and not to take it any further than what they discussed, because she didn’t know what they were walking in to.

After Stiles hung up, he shook his head wondering how the hell he got himself into this mess but wasn’t all that surprised because these things just seemed to happen to him. He wondered what his life would have been like if he were in London with Robert living a blissfully unaware life, eating fish and chips and drinking beers at the pub.

Later that night he set the plan into motion, texting Derek telling him to not come to the next floral meeting because he didn’t want to have to face him. He just hoped it would work.

\--

Present:

“Your fault?” Peter smirked “Should have just stayed out of it Laura. Ever since you were little you always got a head of yourself.”

“I told you to stay out of this” Derek roared in Laura’s direction.

“You really should have listened niece. Derek’s only doing this to protect you. I told him if he didn’t cooperate I’d make sure to kill you. Seems like Derek here couldn’t bear to lose any more family.”

“But why marry Kate?” Laura asked “and why does Gerard want to kill you?” she continued gesturing towards Gerard who still stood by the desk, no way of escaping with three werewolves in the room.

“Your father was a useless Alpha” Peter sneered “Wanted the family to be tame, coexist with humans. Minimal to no hunting. What kind of life is that? A pathetic one if you ask me. I’ve already turned three people, part of my pack they should be here any minute actually. As for Derek marrying Kate, well I want the Hale family to prosper, but do I want children of my own? Of course not. I don’t want cubs from another pack either, sharing power? I don’t share” he scoffed.

“And Gerard?” Laura asked.

“He wants the bestiary and now to be turned” Peter answered “Not that I intend to give him either.”

“It wouldn’t work anyways” Stiles gasped out, re-joining the conversation from the confines of Peter’s grip on him.

“What?” Peter and Gerard asked at the same time.

Stiles just smiled while he explained, as Gerard was ready to charge at Stiles before being slammed to the ground by Derek.

Everything became a blur after that, as three new people entered the room.

\--

Past:

“Hey Tilly?” said Stiles during his lunch break on Friday.

She just looked up from her position in the kitchen, while she continued to stir her cup of tea.

“So… You know. I’ve kinda heard some things” he continued when Miss Hollis didn’t answer, running his hand over his head.

“We all hear things Stiles” Miss Hollis replied, taking a seat at the small table adjacent to the counter.

“How very philosophical” he quipped.

“Stiles, what is it you want?” Miss Hollis asked growing impatient.

“Oh God, okay” he said as he sat down across from his boss “So as you know I went to school and majored in folklore?” he asked to which Miss Hollis just nodded her head in agreement.

“Well… Do you, you know… Believe in that stuff?” he stuttered out, looking away.

“If you’re asking me, I take it you already know the answer” Miss Hollis answered cryptically “I also assume that means you’ve learned about the Hale’s?”

“So Derek was right! You are a witch?” he blurted out.

“If you want to be technical, yes” she answered.

“Is that why you don’t like taking Kate and Derek’s business, because he’s a werewolf?”

“Oh no!” Tilly replied taking a sip of her tea “I’ve been very close to the Hale family, particularly his parents. I’ve had problems with other werewolves, but the Hale’s and I have never had any issues. It’s Kate I have a problem with.”

“About that” Stiles sighed “I think the Argent’s are up to something…”

“Yes?” Miss Hollis prompted.

“Isn’t there like a truth spell or something you could use?” he finally blabbed out.

Miss Hollis let out a little laugh before turning serious again “Stiles, I may be able to use magic, and do so on a regular basis. I may also not trust the Argent’s, but that doesn’t mean I go on a crusade using my powers to figure out every wrong thing someone does. I’m sorry.”

“But what if Derek is in danger!” Stiles pleaded.

“He’s quite capable of taking care of himself.”

Stiles tried really hard not to look like he was a child who was just told he couldn’t have any more cookies, but he really couldn’t help it. Okay, so Laura hadn’t asked Stiles to do this, she in fact insisted he not stray from the plan. And yeah, so what Derek didn’t seem to be all that interested in Stiles, except Stiles didn’t really believe him. He just needed to figure out what the hell was going on, and fix it. He at least thought Miss Hollis would be willing to help.

“Oh Stiles” Miss Hollis exhaled finally giving into Stiles and his big brown eyes “I won’t use any sort of truth spell, but if the Argent’s are up to something I have something you can use, place in a drink that will prevent them from trying anything that may use any sort of supernatural power. It won’t protect you or Derek from mundane things such as guns, which I know they carry.”

“I’ll try anything” exclaimed Stiles, grasping at any sign of help that’s offered to him.

“As for you” Tilly sighed “We’ll need to find something for you, if you insist on getting yourself mixed into this mess, I don’t need you getting hurt. I can only imagine what it will do to your father. That’s about as much as I can help you with.”

“Oh – thanks” Stiles gulped, he hadn’t even thought about using magic to protect himself, he wouldn’t need it would he? Better to be safe than sorry.

After Matilda Hollis finished her tea, she took Stiles back into her restricted room, which Stiles had already seen. But last time he was in this room he wasn’t really paying attention to the contents considering he was busy with other, activities. He felt a blush creep up his face as he tried to hide it from Tilly.

She spent the better part of an hour showing Stiles different herbs and how to use them. She showed him what mountain ash was and how to use it, he was to use that on Kate and Gerard, placing it in their tea which would render any supernatural magic or powers that they might try and use useless. She then showed him how to use horehound and explained how it would help protect him.

Miss Hollis explained that horehound was used as protection which could also help ward off any other sorts of sorcery or supernatural forces. He was to place it in his drink, whether it be water, tea or coffee and it would help clear, promote and strengthen his thinking. He could totally use this when his brain went off on a tangent.

To be entirely thorough as Miss Hollis was taking no risks she also explained the use of borage which Stiles was to keep with him in his pocket at all times which helped him when it came to courage, he thought that was a good one. If anything were going to happen to him, he sure as hell was going to need the courage, otherwise he’d end up a pile of goo on the floor. Or worse yet, faint, because that wouldn’t be embarrassing or anything.

\--

Present:

“Well looks like my Betas are here” Peter smirked “Meet Erica, Boyd and Isaac” he said nodding his head towards the three new people at the entrance to the office.

“Take care of them” Peter ordered to his betas “I need to have a little alone time with Stiles” as he started walking backwards, dragging Stiles out of the room.

Both Derek and Laura lunged trying to grab at Stiles and pull him away from the firm grip of Peter, but Peter’s betas were on them in an instant as Erica lunged towards Laura while Boyd and Isaac were on Derek.

“Looks like we need to have ourselves a little talk Stiles” Peter smirked as he pulled Stiles out of the room and caged him in against the stairs that lead upstairs.

“About?” Stiles asked feigning innocence.

“Your interest in Derek” he stated.

Stiles had no idea what to say to that, so he lifted his chin trying to act defiant like Peter didn’t scare him.

“You see, I need him alive” Peter continued removing his hand from the banister of the stairs and grasping as Stiles chin so Stiles had to stare Peter in the eye. “I’d hate to have to kill him and risk not being able to carry on the Hale family name.”

“Why not have your own goddamn kids” Stiles spit out.

“Well you see” Peter laughed “I want to be leader of my own pack, I can order around the betas all I want. But taking care of children, diaper changes and all that? Hardly my thing. Besides, I’m interested in men and you intrigue me Stiles.”

“Hate to break it to you dude” Stiles wisecracked “But it seems that Derek is also interested in men.”

“Semantics!” Peter answered “He can get it up for girls. Me, not so much” he smirked “But you on the other hand…”

“Why wouldn’t you have just made Laura do it then?” Stiles asked as he tried to crane his head around to see what was going on behind him.

Stiles could hear snarls and roars from in the office, but he couldn’t tell who was hurt, who was winning and who the hell was alive or dead. He just hoped Laura and Derek were winning.

“Because, she’s too suspicious and soft-hearted. I knew I could exploit Derek’s weakness for his family more than I could Laura, and Kate was already interested in Derek even if it’s superficial. It all fell into place” Peter answered.

“But that’s now why I brought you out here, Stiles.” Peter leered “I have a proposition for you. I call off my betas, Laura and Derek live and all I need you to do is accept.”

“Accept?” Stiles gulped.

“My offer, the bite. You’d make a good werewolf Stiles; I’d love to have you by my side. I can give you everything you want.”

“What is it with old men being interested in me?” Stiles huffed out “I much prefer my men closer to my own age, not to mention I don’t need a sugar daddy.”

“Just accept” Peter demanded as he grabbed Stiles wrist, bringing it closer to his mouth.

“No!” Stiles yelled as he tried to pull free his hand “No way do I want to be like you, you delusional psychotic pervert!”

He couldn’t get his wrist free of Peter’s grip, but he quickly lifted his knee up to knee Peter right in the groin as hard as he could. Peter staggered back, surprised by the contact Stiles made, instantly releasing his grip on Stiles’ wrist.

Stiles knew he had to make a run for it; he scrambled towards the front door, throwing it open and stumbling over himself as he tripped down the stairs on the porch landing on the hard concrete, scratching his hands and the side of his face that connected with the hard ground.

Peter, supernatural strength and healing in effect quickly recovered making his way after Stiles, but only made it as far as the porch before he was propelled backwards. He tried again to get off the porch to where Stiles lay, bleeding but he couldn’t get to Stiles.

“What is this?” Peter snarled.

“Protection” Miss Hollis said stepping out from behind a tree.

“Matilda” Peter spat out “Should have taken care of you when I had the chance. Creating peace with my brother.”

“I should have trusted my instinct from the day I met you Peter. I wanted to believe you were good, that you were more like your brother. I didn’t want to break any agreements with them though.”

“You missed your shot” he sneered backing away into the house.

“But I won’t” another woman said as she stepped out from where Miss Hollis was previously hiding, shooting an arrow straight towards Peter. As the arrow hit Peter in the chest, he staggered backwards, starting to lose his balance.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled making his way towards where Stiles was still sprawled out on the concrete in and out of consciousness.

“Scott? What’ya doing here? ‘m I dreaming?” Stiles garbled.

“Nah man you’re here, conscious. I’m here. Everything’s going to be okay” Scott reassured as Allison ran past the two men on the concrete making her way into the house.

“Allison?” Stiles called as he saw her run past her “No! Don’t go in there” he yelled as he tried to get up and go after her.

“It’s okay, Stiles” Scott tried to comfort.

Stiles ignored Scott’s attempts to keep Stiles where he was, as he pushed himself out of Scott’s grip and made his way into the house, chasing after Allison trying to warn her, Scott in quick succession.

\--

Past:

After Stiles’ shift on Friday, he sat at his familiar computer chair with all the herbs Tilly had given him sprawled out all over his desk. He looked through each of the herbs, remembering what each of them did and how to use them. He tried to distract himself, doing his own research on the computer about each of the herbs but he couldn’t chase away that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He found himself dialling an all too familiar number.

“Hey Stiles” Allison greeted as she picked up her cell.

“Tell me you know nothing” Stiles demanded, forgoing any sort of hellos.

“What?” Allison answered.

“Tell me you know nothing” he repeated.

“I – can’t” Allison finally whispered, Stiles barely heard her by how quite her voice was.

“Jesus Christ Allison!” he yelled into the phone “How long have you… How long has your family?” he tried to get out.

“For as long as I can remember” she answered giving up on trying to hide her families past.

“For fuck sakes, does Scott know? Oh god, am I the only one that’s been in the dark?”

“He doesn’t know anything, I swear” Allison responded so quickly.

“How could you do this?” he demanded.

“You don’t get it Stiles! This is my families past, I got away from it. Why do you think I hardly talk to my family anymore, it’s not only about them not liking Scott” she explained.

“And have you ever…?” Stiles couldn’t even finish his question, but he knew Allison would know what he was asking.

“…Yes” she finally answered, after a moment’s hesitation.

Stiles was actually at a loss of words, finding out about the innocent Allison he’d met in high school who had seemed like he sweetest most caring person. Now he found out she was a murderer, he was ready to hang up before Allison spoke up again.

“Stiles” she whispered “You have to understand, I was brought up to think that they were… the monsters, the murders. I didn’t know any better, I was young and naïve. I’ve only done it once, and after that I swore I’d never do it again. And I haven’t. I swear” she pleaded.

“I have to go” Stiles sighed; he really didn’t know what else he could say to Allison. It was his own fault for calling and asking it would have been better if he’d just pretended like Allison had no idea what her family did.

Later that night, once Scott got home from work Allison had their bags packed saying they were going back to Beacon Hills for the weekend. Scott was excited at the prospect of seeing his best friend again, and his mom, but Allison had a distressed look on her face. When he asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head and loaded the bags into the car, getting ready for the few hours they had to drive.

Once in the car and she was behind the wheel, she explained to Scott everything. About her past, what she’d done, what her family does, and about Stiles apparently getting mixed up in all of this. Scott was silent for the rest of the trip, trying to digest all this new information he’d just learned. Allison only hoped that at the end of the day, Scott would still want to marry her.

Present:

\--

Stiles stumbled back into the Argent House apparently forgetting all the danger that lay ahead to get to Allison. He had to get to her before any of the werewolves did. Yes Stiles had called her, yes he had made her feel bad and yes he was probably the reason she was back here. But no, no way was he going to allow Allison to put herself in harm’s way for Stiles, or for anyone else. He had to get her out of there and back to safety. He wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt if something happened to her, he couldn’t even imagine what Scott would say.

Only Stiles entered the Argent office to witness Allison firing off her arrows in quick succession that could easily rival that of Katniss Everdeen Stiles noted. She fired her arrows into every person in the room, even Laura and Derek because she couldn’t be sure who was a threat and who wasn’t. She didn’t however shoot an arrow at her grandfather, but she had her bow and arrow pointed at him, like she was seriously contemplating it.

Peter’s three betas lay on the ground, withering in pain from the multiple arrows that were lodged into their body as they tried to get them out. Laura and Derek apparently being able to stand more pain, or have at least dealt with wolfs bane before were able to quickly remove the arrows lodged in their chests, Laura faster than Derek.

She lunged herself at Peter who was crumpled in the corner of the room where he also successfully managed to remove the arrows wedged into his body. They instantly crashed together, rolling around loud snarls echoing off the bookshelves throughout the room. Erica, who managed to stager to her feet, let out a loud snarl at witnessing her Alpha being attacked by another wolf tried to make her way to protect Peter only to be attacked by Derek. He grabbed her by the back of the neck, letting out an incoherent jumble of noises as he rammed her into the desk, her head smacking off the edge where she just slumped to the ground, rendered unconscious.

Stiles, for all the magic herbs that Miss Hollis had given him seemed to no longer have a clear mind as he stood at the entrance of the room, Scott behind him, transfixed by the fight taking place. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn’t be in here, he only came to get Allison, to get her out. He could hear Scott swearing behind him, asking what the fuck was going on and “Stiles we should get the fuck out of here.”

Turns out though, Allison is actually pretty handy and apparently an ally to Team Derek/Laura as she steadily aimed her arrow in the general direction of where Laura and Peter were still fighting, blood being splattered everywhere. She moved her bow in one direction, than in another, trying to get a clear shot to Peter without hitting Laura. She eventually got her shot, and let go on the arrow watching it sail forward to pin Peter right in the shoulder.

He was momentarily stunned at the contact, but that’s all that Laura needed as she lunged for Peter’s neck with her fangs extended biting down hard on Peter’s throat before she brought her hands up to snap his neck. His body crumpled to the floor as blood was spraying everywhere from his neck where Laura had bitten. 

Laura turned around, to face everyone in the room, wiping her mouth with her sleeve removing any lingering blood, eyes glowing red.

“I’m the Alpha now.”

\--

“Stiles! Are you okay?” Derek demanded striding across the room to where Stiles stood, completely ignoring his sisters declaration.

“I’m… Yeah good. Got my handy herbs” Stiles replied retrieving the borage nestled in his pocket.

“Your what -?” Derek started to ask before there was a low moan by the office desk where Erica lay “We need to kill them, all of them” Derek hissed, turning around to where the three betas were huddled around each other, than looking up to where Gerard was, looking like he was on the verge of a heart attack.

“No, Derek” Laura replied as she squatted by the betas who instinctively flinched away. Laura started saying something to them in hushed tones, not to be heard by anyone else besides those who were werewolves.

“And him?” Derek snarled nodding his head towards Gerard.

“Stiles, call your father” Allison requested, bow and arrow still aimed at her grandfather.

“My what? Are you fucking insane?” Stiles sputtered.

“I’m got to agree with Stiles on this one” Scott interjected.

“Don’t move Derek” Allison ordered, repositioning her arrow on Derek “He’s my grandfather.”

“And you want to protect him?” Derek yelled.

“No. But I don’t want him dead either, at least not by one of you. Stiles, call your father. Tell him to get here, he can arrest him. Put him away for everyone he’s ever killed. Just leave my father and mom out of this. Please” Allison pleaded.

“What about Kate?” Stiles queried.

“She can go to hell for all I care” Allison retorted.

“Jail? You want Gerard to go to fucking jail, what good will that do?” Derek yelled.

“He has cancer, he’s dying anyway” Allison answered.

“Derek, relax” ordered Laura standing up, placing herself between Derek and the betas and Derek and Gerard “I have the book, the one that documents every person Gerard has ever killed, there’s no other names of who else participated. We’ll give it to the Sheriff, enough evidence to lock him away. Allison here didn’t have to help, in fact I’m not sure how she even knew to come here” she continued pointedly looking at Stiles who had the decency to blush “Gerard is her family, they’ll handle it how they please. We handled our family how we pleased” Laura finished nodding her head to where Peter lay bloodied and dead.

“Um hello!” squeaked Stiles “Do we really have to get my father involved in all of this? He’ll have a fucking heart attack and then I’ll be in orphan. I so can’t afford to be an orphan right about now, I’m no Annie.”

“We’ll clean everything up, have him arrest Gerard outside. Stiles?” Laura suggested.

“Oh fine!” Stiles sighed in defeat “I’ll call him. But when my ass ends up in jail alongside this psycho” indicated to Gerard “I hope you all pitch in for my bail money, because there’s no way this pretty face can survive in jail.”

Stiles fished his cell phone out of his pocket and hit number 1 on his speed dial, waiting for his father to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you’re telling me, you all just happen to be here?” The sheriff sighed standing outside the Argent house flipping through Gerard’s leather book “What are you two doing back?” he asked, talking to Allison and Scott. 

“Just wanted to have a little family bonding time” Allison lied, a sheepish grin on her face. 

“And that involves having your grandfather arrested?” Dave asked looking up from the book. 

“Dad you should be happy! This has got to be about a dozen cold case files that you can officially close, right?” Stiles interrupted, trying to save Allison from having to answer any more questions. 

“And you” said Stiles’ father “I thought you grew out of showing up at crime scenes when you were in high school. Don’t think we’re not going to talk about this later on, not to mention those cuts on your face.” 

“I – It wasn’t –” Stiles tried to get out.

“Sheriff, it was my fault, honestly” Laura interjected, trying to save Stiles. Seems like they were all tag-teaming it “I had a hunch that Gerard was the one that set the fire and I confronted him at his house, that’s when I found the book.” 

“You confronted? Meaning, you what, trespassed? Punishable by law Miss Hale. But please don’t all try and insult my intelligence, there’s obviously a big chunk of the puzzle that I’m missing and I intend to get it” the Sheriff stated making a point to look at each of them in the eye “But for now I’ll take Gerard in, do you know who hired him to set the fire?”

“He said it was my uncle, Peter. I haven’t seen him in years, he must have run away once everything happened” Laura lied. 

Dave Stilinski nodded resigned from trying to get the truth out of any of these miscreants at the minute opting to radio into the office to tell them he was bringing in Gerard. 

“They killed him! They’re werewolves!” Gerard yelled from the back on the police cruiser.   
Everyone froze in place as Gerard kept yelling “Check the house, there are more werewolves and in my fucking house! I’ll hunt them all down, shoot them! Filthy creatures.” 

“What the -?” the Sheriff started to ask at the same time Stiles answered. 

“He’s on medication, got cancer. Making him a bit loopy, apparently! Talking about werewolves. Ha, this isn’t Little Red Riding Hood is it? Nope. So yeah dad might wanna get him into the station. Get him checked out” Stiles whistled as he made the little crazy sign. 

“It’s true, he does have cancer” Allison confirmed. 

“I’m starting to regret the day I ever decided to become a cop” Dave Stilinski exhaled making his way back to his police cruiser.   
\--  
“I so have a first class trip with a deluxe suite reserved in hell” Stiles complained making his way back into the Argent house “Lying to my dad like I’m a teenager again, stealing his whisky.” 

“You only ever stole the whisky so he wouldn’t drink it” Scott replied slinging his arm around Stiles neck “You know why? Because you were protecting him, just like you are now. You did the right thing Stiles.” 

“Huh, how very profound of you Scott. I think I could use that whisky now though.” 

Laura, Stiles, Scott and Allison all made their way back into the office that was once a very gruesome crime scene but now was starting to resemble somewhat of a normal room. Even if it was stripped bare as Erica, Isaac and Boyd were scrubbing at the floors and walls removing any lingering traces of blood. Derek leaning against the desk, arms crossed scowling at the betas. 

Derek had insisted that he be there when the Sheriff showed up to arrest Gerard, if only for the reason that he wanted to be near Stiles, make sure he was okay. Laura had other plans though. She insisted that Derek stay with the betas in here, because how were they to explain these three new people? She also pointed out that although she talked to them, and they seemed somewhat willing to be part of her pack, that didn’t mean she trusted them enough to leave them in the house alone. Laura used her Alpha voice and that’s how Derek got to be in charge of babysitting duty. 

“Stiles” said Derek, uncrossing his arms as he made his way towards Stiles, tension leaving his body “What the fuck is wrong with you? With both of you?” he growled looking between Stiles and Laura.   
“You put him in danger” Derek stated. 

“I didn’t mean to” Laura sighed “I asked him to do one simple little task for me, he took the ball and rolled with it, without informing me.” 

“Should have known better” snickered Scott, which earned him a smack in the head from Stiles. 

“Look I’m fine” Stiles responded sweeping his hands up and down his body “In perfect working condition.” 

Derek let out a little breath as he pulled Stiles forward by the neck of his shirt to place his lips on Stiles. He only meant for it to be a chaste little kiss, but Stiles had other plans. He grabbed the hem of Derek’s shirt, pulling Derek as close to himself as he could, responding to the kiss. He opened up for Derek more, letting him slip in his tongue taking it slow, like they had all the time in the world.   
Only they were interrupted by Scott groaning, Allison giggling and Erica making gagging noises. 

“Okay, that’s enough for now” Laura interrupted pulling Derek by the back of his shirt so that he was wretched away from Stiles. 

“Hey!” Stiles groaned, rubbing his lips together his brown eyes wide and sad. 

“Oh none of that Stiles!” Laura laughed “You’ll have plenty of time for that. But for now I need to deal with my pack, Derek included. If you guys haven’t noticed Kate is still on the loose.”   
At the mention of Kate’s name Derek let out a low growl from the back of his throat, whole body seizing up with tension. He swore if he ever saw her again he’d make sure to kill her, rip her limb from limb killing her slowly. 

“Exactly” Laura said, rubbing soothing circles into her younger brother’s back “Not only do we have to deal with her, but we have these three to deal with” referring to the betas. 

Isaac let out a little whimper, Erica pouting with her hands on her hips while Boyd lifted his head up as if in defiance before he spoke “We won’t be a problem. We’ll join your pack.” 

“As for you three, we’ll also need to talk. Not now, but later” Laura explained speaking to Stiles, Scott and Allison who nodded their heads. 

Laura was the first to exit the room, Isaac Boyd and Erica closed behind while Derek hung back, staring at Stiles. He looked as if he were a kicked puppy, not wanting to leave Stiles’ side. As if he walked away he wouldn’t ever see Stiles again, he’d slip through unnoticed. 

“Derek, now” Laura ordered from outside the house.  
\--  
“I have no idea what I’m supposed to tell my father” Allison sighed, sitting on the stool by the island in the kitchen of her family house. 

“That makes two of us” Stiles groaned, elbows on the counter on the opposite side of Allison, head resting on his hands. 

“I have no idea what I’m supposed to think at all!” Scott exclaimed. 

“Old news” Stiles yawned, small smirk across his face. 

“Hey! I meant about all this fairy tale crap. Oh my God! Are vampires real?” Scott exclaimed. 

“I was wondering the same thing actually” Stiles added, standing up a little straighter as they both stared at Allison, waiting for an answer. 

“I don’t know!” Allison laughed “We only dealt with werewolves. Ugh, can we please talk about something more pleasant? Something normal.” 

So Stiles asked about their engagement and any ideas on a date to get married. Allison became a lot more animated, telling Stiles all her ideas from colour schemes, to locations. Scott was beaming when it came to his story time. He told Stiles’ that he got accepted to the four year program he applied to, to become a veterinarian. The program also happened to be about forty or so minutes outside of Beacon Hills. 

Stiles congratulated his best friend, excited by the news that his best friends were going to be moving back closer to home. Not only would it make him happy, but he also knew that Mellissa would be happy that her only son would be closer as well. He could only imagine all the wedding planning that’s going to go on between Allison and Melissa.   
Stiles also hoped that Allison would become closer with her family, well the non-crazies at least. Which pretty much only left Chris and Allison’s mom, unless they still decide to be werewolf hunters, then he really had no idea what the hell was going to happen.   
\--  
Stiles left shortly after his and Allison and Scott’s normal conversation, at Allison’s request. Her parents were going to be home soon, and if they hadn’t already heard about Gerard getting arrested and everything else that ensued than she was going to have to explain. Scott has insisted that he stay with Allison, for moral support, but she thought it would be better if she explained everything on her own; it was her family after all. 

“I just wanted to say sorry” Stiles sighed standing on the front porch as Scott waited for him in the car. 

“For what?” Allison asked. 

“When I called you, I was rude and harsh. I was only thinking about Derek, and not what you went through, what you are going through. I should have been more sympathetic. And then you got yourself into this whole mess, and your grandfather is arrested, your aunt is a psychotic bitch and you hardly speak to your parents” Stiles explained. 

“Oh Stiles, it wasn’t your fault. None of it was. My grandfather was obviously corrupt, yes my parents are hunters but they always followed a code, they never killed children. That fire killed an entire family, children and humans included. I didn’t know about the fire, if my parents did, well I just really hope they didn’t…” 

“Allison-”

“But whatever happens” she continued on “You’re still my best friend and I’m glad you called, I’m glad you kicked my ass in gear. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn’t been here, who knows what would have happened if Gerard was still on the loose. So thank you, Stiles.” 

“At least we’re not in peril danger anymore” Stiles laughed as he brought Allison in for a tight hug, only letting go after Scott yelled “hey!” out the window, as if Stiles were inappropriately groping his best friends fiancée.   
\--  
Scott dropped Stiles off to an empty house, before heading to his moms. Stiles noted his father wasn’t home due to the lack of his car in the driveway so he made his way into the house going over everything that happened earlier. 

He flicked on the TV flipping through different channels not really paying attention. He couldn’t stop going over and replaying every little detail. Even though it only happened a few hours ago, it felt like it happened days, months, years ago, it was like one giant blur. 

Why Gerard would do what he did, kill innocent people, humans, and children? Why was Kate so willing to go along with this plan? Was she that delusional that she thought she could live a happy life with Derek? Not to mention Peter, why did he want to bite Stiles? Why would he kill his own family? Stiles didn’t even want to try and open up that bag of crazy.   
But thinking about Peter while inwardly cringing, led him to think about Miss Hollis. She said she’d help Stiles with the herbs but he vaguely remembers her being there, sure it was a little fuzzy he face planted into a fucking concrete pathway, but he remembers hearing her voice.   
\--  
Stiles grabbed his keys trudging out to his jeep and headed to the flower shop hoping that Miss Hollis was still there. 

“Back here Stiles” Miss Hollis hollered from her restricted room. 

“Witch senses in play?” Stiles asked as he stood at the entrance of Miss Hollis’ room, not wanting to enter without her permission, he know how uptight she was about her room. 

“There’s a bell on the door” she sighed resting whatever plant she was tending to on the counter “What can I do for you?” 

“Oh right” Stiles laughed, embarrassed. He’d had a bit of a hectic day, sue him for not remembering the bell on the door “I came to say thanks... and also ask why?”

“Why?”

“Well you said you were only going to help by giving me those herbs and that you weren’t going to do anymore. But I distinctly remember seeing you outside, when I you know, did my solo face dive.”

“I did say that, yes. But when I realised that Peter was in the picture, I knew you lot had gotten yourselves into a lot more trouble than you all had initially anticipated. I couldn’t stand by and watch you get hurt, any of you. I could only imagine your father’s reaction.”

“Uh yeah what was up with Peter?” Stiles asked biting his lip, shuddering. 

“That’s something you’re better off asking the Hale family, it’s not my place to say anything. My problem with him began many years ago; he was always up to mischief and causing problems between humans and werewolves.” 

“Oh.”

“I’m glad to see that you’re alright, that you’re all okay. I’m also glad to see that Allison is on the right side of this mess, as for the rest of her family we’ll have to wait and see.” 

“Well I just wanted to say thank you, again. I know you didn’t have to do any of this and you put yourself at risk.”

“I am more than capable of taking care of myself” laughed Miss Hollis. 

Stiles was glad that he’d gotten that out of the way as he got back into his jeep heading home, next was to deal with his father which was probably going to be the worse. A close second would be seeing Derek again, figuring everything out. Lastly dealing with Scott and Allison, mainly Allison and what’s going to happen with her family.   
\--  
By the time the Sheriff got home that night, his son had long since passed out sleeping. He had intended to get home earlier, to check on his son and those cuts across his face. Not to mention getting an actual explanation about what really happened, none of this half-ass explanations. Things back at headquarters took a lot longer to deal with though. 

Gerard kept rambling about werewolves and hunting in the initial interview, no one knew what the hell to make of him. His lawyer finally showed up and tried to cover for him saying he was going crazy, Dave either thought the lawyer knew more of what was really going on, or he was trying to save his clients ass from getting thrown into jail. Gerard is an old man, after all. Chris Argent and his wife finally showed up a few hours later, confirming Stiles and Allison’s first declaration that Gerard was a little loopy from all the medication. 

The Sheriff decided to book and process him, leave him in one of the holding cells overnight, with a deputy keeping a close eye on him until morning. When everyone had a fresh mind to deal with this case, it was going to take ages to process all those names in the book and close some case files, especially since some were in other jurisdictions. 

Dave headed to his own bedroom to try and get a decent night’s sleep before talking to Stiles tomorrow then head back into the station. He was getting too old for this shit.

“Wake up kid” Stiles’ father said banging on his sons door early the next morning “coffee is on and I expect an explanation. Be downstairs in 10 minutes or else.”

Stiles groaned into his pillow, damp with drool as he rolled out of bed wiping the dried drool around his mouth. It was too early, his bones ached, his face felt like it was on fire, he could feel some bruises forming and he was not at all equipped to handle his father right now. He didn’t know how to tell his dad about werewolves let alone what Derek and Laura might think of him telling his father, the Sheriff. 

He trudged down the stairs as slowly as he could, making his way into the kitchen where his father sat with the Sunday newspaper folded in front of him and a mug of coffee in hand. Stiles noted the picture of Gerard, some random one a reporter had obviously dug up with the headline about “Rogue Assassin” or something like that. 

“So?” Dave asked putting his coffee cup down on the table, hand still wrapped around the mug.  
Stiles blew out a puff of air, making his way around the kitchen table to make his cup of coffee. He sat down across the table from his father and explained, everything. He started from the minute Kate and Derek entered the store, when he tried to kiss Derek, when Derek kissed him in Miss Hollis’ restricted room, when Laura called and then when the fight ensued. He explained about the werewolves, about Peter and the other betas, about psychotic Kate being on the loose, he even mentioned Allison and her apparently amazing bow and arrow skills and lastly about old Miss Hollis, the witch. 

Dave was kind enough not to interrupt Stiles throughout his story, making mental notes of points he clearly wanted to refer back to when Stiles was done. He only shook his head “no” throughout the whole story in disbelief, this was not his life. 

“So you’re telling me there are werewolves? Like Michael J. Fox?” Dave asked rubbing at his eyes.   
“Yes, that’s what I’m telling you” Stiles answered fidgeting around in his chair “But you have to believe me the Hale’s are a good family, they don’t harm humans, only Peter. You can ask Miss Hollis!”

“And you’re telling me” Dave continued, drumming his fingers on the table “That you all took part in a crime, in the killing of Peter Hale? Jesus Stiles! I’m the Sheriff of this god damn town and my son is running around with murders!”

“They’re not murders! You’ve gotta understand they had to do it. Peter couldn’t go to jail, he could easily escape, kill inmates, kill guards, kill you!” 

“And he damn near almost killed you!” Dave yelled banging his hand on the table, making Stiles jump at the unexpected noise.

“But they took care of it” Stiles whispered “And they could have killed Gerard, but they didn’t! He was a human and we called you, and now he can spend the rest of his life in jail.” 

“God dammit Stiles. I’m the sheriff and now I have to cover a part of the largest cases in Beacon Hills because I don’t want my son and his friends implicated! You are not to see the Hale’s again, stay the hell away from them.”

“I’m not a child anymore! I’m over 18, you can’t tell me who to stay away from” Stiles yelled. 

“The hell I can, you’re in my house and they’re criminals.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me" Stiles grumbled getting up from the table "not happening."   
\--   
Despite telling his father to "fuck off" in the nicest way possible, because no way was he going to actually be that rude to his father, and there was no way he was going to stay away from Derek. It seemed like it didn't matter what he wanted though. It's been a few days since the whole mess happened at the Argent household and he still hadn't heard from Derek. He contemplated texting Derek but thought better of it; it was Derek's turn to come to him. 

Stiles at the very least helped Derek get away from that psychotic bitch Kate so if he didn't want to be with Stiles he could at least have the decency to say "hey thanks" but seemed like avoidance was Derek's tactic. Stiles wasn't going to pout about it, no siree. Well maybe a little.   
He instead opted to resort to his initial plan from a few weeks ago of "operation ignore Derek" and he focused more on work and anything else he could distract himself with. Even Stiles' dad seemed to be avoiding him, coming home later than usual from work and being unusually quite. 

At least Stiles still had his job at the flower shop and Miss Hollis hadn't thrown his ass out on the front step. If only for the reason that she couldn't be bothered to hire and train anyone else. She at least, wasn't avoiding or ignoring Stiles and was back to her usual self, only now Stiles knew her true identity.   
\--  
A little over a week after the whole debacle Stiles still hadn't heard from Derek and had his usual Sunday off. He signed into his Skype at the usual time to talk to Scott, who had gone back with Allison to their place, they wouldn't be moving back for a little while. Stiles was surprised to see that his best friend wasn't on, he knew things were still a little off between him and Allison since everything came out, which is to be understood, so he stayed logged on to give Scott a few more minutes before he'd sign out. 

He left Skype on in the background while he messed around on the internet for a few minutes before he heard the tell-tale sign of a Skype call coming through, what Stiles hadn't expected was for it to be from Robert. 

"Hey?" Stiles answered with a little smile on his face, slightly confused as he waited for the camera to load. 

"Hey Stiles" Robert answered, shifting in his seat "Where are you?" 

"At home" Stiles replied quirking his eyebrow, what a random question.

"Oh... I thought you'd be in Oregon. I thought you'd accepted your offer in that program" 

"Nope, decided to come home and spend some quality time with the old man. Just don't tell him I called him old, he's about ready to kick me out anyway" said Stiles only slightly joking, he was on edge just waiting for his dad to tell him to move on out. 

"I thought that's why you didn't come to London with me Stiles, was because you were going to Oregon. Not because you were moving home." Robert emphasized. 

"No, I didn't move to London with you because you didn't ask me Robert. You told me you were going to London without actually talking to me. Did you expect me to just pack up and move?" Stiles asked getting angrier. He didn't want to talk about this, stir up a bunch of drama he'd worked hard to get over. 

"I thought you'd be excited and you'd just come along. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't consider what you wanted. I really did. Remember when you made me watch your whole James Bond marathon?" Robert laughed at the same time Stiles nodded his head, remembering that weekend perfectly "and that time you made us drive 40 minutes out just to get the best Fish and Chips? You always used to talk about all the places you wanted to visit in London."

"I remember" Stiles agreed "I guess I just expected you to put more consideration into what I wanted before you made plans" Stiles shrugged "Do you like it out there at least?" 

"I love it! I have this great little apartment that's near to everything, I've met some pretty cool people. Still miss my family... and you. Do you like it?"

"What? Beacon Hills?" Stiles couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at that, it was Beacon Hills after all "Nothing like home right?" 

"Remember that first place we got together? It was a complete shit hole but you insisted we get it and it was all we could afford?"

"And I made that place look gorgeous! I'm telling you if I fail in my line of work I have one in interior design" Stiles scoffed. 

It didn't take Stiles and Robert long to fall back into their old pattern of talking; it came so easily to them. They talked about old memories, new things Robert was experiencing out there, Stiles’ oh so interesting job at the flower shop and what he's been up to. Stiles pointedly left out the whole Derek mess, there was no use in bringing that up and throwing it in Robert's face. If Robert had met anyone, he hadn't brought it up either. It was the one subject they both seemed content to leave well enough alone. 

"I can't believe I even got you to agree - oh holy shit" Stiles screeched bringing his hand up to his chest to slow his now thundering heartbeat down "Uh Robert, sorry something came up. We'll talk later okay?" Stiles said as he brought his free hand up to shut his laptop closed.

"Um... Okay bye-" Robert barely got out before he was cut off. 

Stiles looked back over to his window which was the cause of his near heart attack. Well not the window so much as the man currently prying it open.

"Jesus fuck dude!" Stiles yelled scrambling up from his chair as Derek straightened himself once he'd gotten through the window. 

"Your dad's home and I'm well aware that he's not so fond of me" Derek retorted as if that explained flinging himself in through a window "Who was that?" Derek continued nodding his head towards the laptop. 

"Huh? Oh. Robert" Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Your ex?"

"Yes."

Derek nodded his head shoving his hands in his pocket, as if he weren't quite sure what to say despite him being the one to barge in.

"Listen, if you're here to break it off or whatever, fine. I mean now that we were ever together or anything" Stiles rambled on "and you're welcome" he finished.

"For what?" Derek asked confused.

"Saving you for your crazed ex-girlfriend. Though you guys are the one that did the well, killing. But still I'd say my actions were a contributing factor, so. You're welcome" he repeated. 

"I didn't ask for your help" Derek growled. 

"Oh. Well than I'm sorry" Stiles replied sarcastically throwing his hands up in the air "Next time a guy kisses me and I find out his fiancées family are a bunch of fucking hunting killers, I'll mind my own damn business and let everything go to hell."  
"That's not what I meant" Derek sighed "You could have gotten hurt, you did get hurt" pointedly looking at the slowly fading bruises along Stiles' face "I won't forgive Laura for putting you in harm’s way."

"I'd say you did that quite well on your own, the whole kissing me and having your crazy uncle after me" Stiles pointed out "Where have you been?"

"I haven't been avoiding you" Derek lied; Stiles crossed his arms over his chest a silent yeah? Fuck you dude.

"Laura called a pack meeting. We had to get everything settled with the other werewolves" Derek continued on "Kate's still on the loose as well, we've been looking for her. We needed to get everything in order."

"She's still on the loose?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"Yes. She's a trained hunter, she knows how to stay hidden if she wants. That won't stop us, we'll find her one day. She'll be sorry" Derek growled letting the threat hang loosely in the air between the two of them. He didn't have to say it, but Stiles knew what he meant. He knew Derek would kill Kate if he ever saw her again. 

"I - I don't know how to do this well Stiles" Derek hesitated "I've never had a proper relationship. Kate fucked me up a long time ago and this time around I got so use to faking it, not wanting to feel any real happiness..." 

"She's out of the picture now though" Stiles whispered "You don't ever have to worry about being with her again."

"I know and I'm thankful for that. It doesn't mean I want to rush into anything... Not that I don't want to be with you, I do" Derek rushed on as he saw Stiles about to interrupt "I just need this to go, slow. I need to build back my relationship with Laura, she's hurt I thought I couldn't go to her. I need to sort myself out as well."

"I'm the master of taking it slow!" Stiles exclaimed "I had like a 10 year one-sided relationship with this girl Lydia. I think I can wait this one out" Stiles smiled. 

"I'm not asking for 10 years" Derek laughed "Hanging out, getting to know my sister. I'd like for you to do all that, before anything else" said Derek. 

Stiles knew Derek meant sex and although sex involving Derek has filtered through Stiles mind on more than one occasion, he wasn't the perpetually horny teenager he used to be. He knew how to control himself. 

"Deal" Stiles said extending his hand.

Derek rolled his eyes before closing the last little distance to press his lips against Stiles in the quickest kiss known to man before he was heading back to the window.   
"Hey!" Stiles called out, as Derek froze halfway out through the window "Warn a guy next time. Or you know, use the front door."

"Don't talk to your ex" Derek growled.

"Oooh, possessive" Stiles joked "Deal, again."

Before he finished Derek was out the window and Stiles was left once again alone. Except this time he didn't feel so alone, like he had the past week. He smiled to himself now knowing without a doubt that Derek did want him. He didn't care how slow they had to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they won't take it THAT slow! I just didn't think it right for them to jump right into the sexy times. Soon though, soon. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

“This is – not. Taking it slow!” Stiles barely gasped out from where he lay on his back, pushing at Derek’s chest, breaking free from the intense make out/grope session they currently had going on.

Derek pushed himself further up on his arms to look down the length of their tangled bodies, shrugging. “We’ve got clothes on” he stated before going back to work on the hickey at the juncture of Stiles’ neck. He gently bit down causing Stiles to breathe out a little moan trying to decide whether he wanted to press in closer to Derek or push himself deeper into the mattress to get away. Derek continued anyway, pressing the flat of his tongue along the slight puncture marks on Stiles’ neck as if he were lapping up the slight pain he caused. He pressed his lips against the now prominent mark before Stiles once again interrupted.

“Yeah, clothes. Very restricting clothes might I – ah! Add. Does nothing to help my d-dick dude!” Stiles hissed moving his hands up to the nape of Derek’s neck, grabbing hold of his hair giving a not so light tug.

Derek sighed reluctantly allowing himself to be pulled from his new favourite spot on Stiles’ body. “Do you want to stop?” he asked frowning, as if the thought of leaving Stiles’ neck well enough alone was going to be the end of the world.

Stiles rubbed his chapped lips together, deep in concentration as if Derek’s question was a complicated one, because hello? The answer would be no, no he did not want to stop! In both the boys’ defense they had initially taken it slow. The first few days after Derek had shown up in Stiles’ room, they had only communicated through texts. Stiles was busy with work and Derek still busy with whatever pack business Laura had him doing.

Derek had shown up a few nights later to Stiles’ room, the first night they lazily kissed for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes before Stiles was being pulled in close to Derek’s chest and told to go to sleep. They continued this little tradition over the next few nights, Derek always leaving early in the morning once Stiles’ was ready for work so as not to risk running into the Sheriff. They’d deal with that disaster as far away into the future as they could. Tonight, however things seemed to be progressing a lot further than previously before, even with all the clothes they still had on.

They had the initial awkward conversation, well what Stiles considered awkward as Derek just lay there like they were talking about the fucking weather. Stiles brought up his past partners, which were only two other people and how he’d gotten tested after his break up with Robert, and that he was clean. Derek nodded his head saying he trusted Stiles, could tell by his heartbeat that he wasn’t lying. Stiles nodded his head relieved, waiting for Derek to share. Derek sighed saying that it was nearly impossible for werewolves to catch any sort of diseases, and that he’d use condoms with Kate this past time they were together. Derek shuddered at the thought before Stiles was shushing him, placing kisses on his lips.

“No I definitely –“

“Stiles!” Dave yelled from the bottom of the stairs “Can you get down here please?”

Stiles groaned as Derek visibly tensed above him, quickly getting up and off of Stiles to shrug his jacket back on.

“Hey, don’t go!” Stiles pouted “He probably just wants to talk to me, I’ll come right back up.”

“No you won’t.” Derek growled before adding “I’ll see you tomorrow” after seeing Stiles sad face.

\--

Once Stiles had seen Derek out the window, because seeing his boyfriend or whatever they were out the front door just wasn’t a plausible option at the minute, he made his way downstairs.

“Yeah dad?” Stiles asked as he bounded down the stairs, zipping up his hoody to best hide his new hickey. He hoped his dad didn’t want to give him another lecture they’d been dancing around each other these last few days. Barely talking, and when they did talk it was a strained conversation and definitely no mentions were made about Derek or Gerard’s current case. Even though Stiles was dying to know what was going on.

He got to the bottom of the stairs to see a woman standing behind his father, at the front door. Laura Hale. Stiles didn’t miss the way her nose wrinkled up as he froze in his place, he was also sure that she didn’t miss the way his face turned bright red, he only hoped his father was oblivious.

“Laura. What are you doing here?” Stiles belatedly realised this was probably why Derek had tensed up, he sensed his sister coming. Stiles was no werewolf expert but he was starting to learn that their sense were much stronger. Derek would know when another werewolf was near, especially pack and his family; he always knew when Stiles’ dad was home and where he was in the house. Derek had also mentioned something about their sense of smell being extremely strong, so yeah no duh Laura could smell Derek all over him.

“Laura here apparently wants to have a conversation with us” Dave Stilinski said motioning towards the living room, ushering everyone inside. The Sheriff sat on his recliner while Laura sat on the one end of the chair closest to the Sheriff while Stiles’ sat on the same couch as Laura on the other end; the farthest away from his father. Stiles had to hand it to Laura, choosing to sit that close to his father, the man with a gun. She was either stupidly brave, or it was just an Alpha thing.

“So?” the Sheriff asked.

“I feel the need to further explain everything that happened that night at the Argent’s” Laura clarified, interlacing her hands on her lap “I understand that we’ve put you in a rather peculiar situation, arresting the man that set fire to my family” she continued solemnly “but also hiding my families secret.”

“Make no mistake Miss Hale; I’m not hiding your secret for you or your brother. If my son didn’t go and get himself mixed up in all of this I can assure you your brother’s and your face would be on the five o’clock news.”

“Your son also saved mine and Derek’s life” Laura responded “Had he not been there who knows what Peter or Gerard would have done. I’ve already lost my family; I couldn’t bear the thought of losing Derek as well.”

“At the expense of putting my son at risk?” The Sheriff grunted out.

“I am not some weak –” Stiles began before his father raised his index finger cutting off Stiles.

“Don’t you get started” he interrupted sternly. Stiles huffed out a breath, shutting his mouth. He knew better then to cross his father right now.

“You’re very right Mr. Stilinski” Laura piped in “I never meant for Stiles to get as involved as he did, I just needed him to get Gerard to open up so I could catch him. Had I known Stiles would get as... Involved as he did, I never would have asked.”

“You obviously don’t know my son very well” the Sheriff laughed, for the first time that night. Stiles threw his hands up in the air exasperated, eyes wide at the mention of never listening to do what he was told.

“So I’ve learned” Laura smiled “You should also know that when my family was alive we were raised from very a young age to control ourselves, to control how and when we... turn. We never injured families.”

“Ever?” the Sheriff asked crossing his arms in disbelief.

“Well... I can’t speak for the elders in my family under certain situations... Especially Peter. However my brother and I never have. Not until Peter” she answered lowering her head a little.

“I see. And where is Derek in all of this? I figured his interest in my son that he’d be here as well.”

Laura’s lips quirked into a little smile before she quickly recovered going back to her neutral face, as if she were in court, or you know, trying to save her brother and her ass from getting thrown in jail.

“He’s, sorting himself out” Laura answered.

It was Stiles turn to almost let out an uncontrollable laugh because sort himself out, really? That could be interpreted so many different ways. To Dave Stilinski it probably meant that Derek was sorting his feelings out, or trying to do the right thing and stay away from Stiles. But to Stiles? All he could think about was Derek sorting out that very hard erection that Stiles felt digging into his thigh only about 10 minutes ago.

“If sorting himself out means he’s staying away from Stiles than I’m happy” the Sheriff said.

“She’s not here to ask if I can come out and play!” Stiles scoffed “It’s my decision” Stiles exclaimed to his father.

Before Dave could give Stiles yet another stern look and even sterner lecture, Laura interrupted “My family had an agreement with Miss Hollis about keeping the peace, I intend to keep that. Miss Hollis can attest to that. As for the Argent’s, I’ve spoken to then as well, to Chris at least. We’ve come to an agreement, and there won’t be any more incidents.”

The Sheriff gave Laura a once-over, thinking before he spoke again. Stiles started to fidget in his chair, as much as he loved his dad he couldn’t bear the thought of him still not approving of Derek. Laura gave her best smile as the Sheriff spoke next.

“I take it that smile has gotten you out of a lot of trouble” the Sheriff replied trying to hide a smile.

“Of course not” she answered sweetly going in for the kill “I’ve made sure to keep myself out of trouble.”

“I’ll have a talk with Matilda. I may not be pleased with the situation, but I’ll learn to deal. The minute I hear of any trouble, werewolf related or not I assure you I will not hesitate to take action” The Sheriff said as he stood extending his hand to Laura who also rose to her feet.

“Sweet!” Stiles piped in jumping up from his seat.

Laura turned to give Stiles a little wink before she exited through the front door. Well at least one Hale knew how to use one.

\--

The following morning before Stiles was about to head off to work he had a few minutes to kill so he decided to call Derek.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek answered almost on the first ring.

“Nothing! Jeez can’t a guy just call another guy?” Stiles retorted.

“Stiles –”

“We should go on a date” Stiles interrupted before Derek could finish whatever he had to say.

“A date?” Derek asked puzzled.

“You know dinner and a movie. Or just dinner, something that doesn’t take place in my bedroom at odd hours of the night.”

“A date” Derek stated again, less of a question more of a statement.

“I know full well you understand the concept of a –”

“Okay. I’ll pick you up tonight, what time do you finish work?” Derek said his turn to interrupt whatever snarky comment Stiles was ready to make.

“Hey I can totally pick you up you know. Unless you moved. Hey are you still at your house or what?” Stiles babbled on.

“I’ll pick you up” Derek sighed into the phone.

“I do own my own car you know” Stiles pointed out.

“One that looks like it’s about to fall apart.”

“Hey you don’t talk about my baby like that! But fine, we’re at least going half-sies on the dinner then.”

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“Hey I’m totally serious. Hello? Derek –”

The asshole hung up on me. Stiles thought as he made a mental note that clearly Derek was not a morning person. Well he did howl to the moon right? Stiles chuckled to himself as he exited the house ready to head off to work; he was just such a funny one.

All day at work Stiles was completely stoked for his dinner that night, this would be their first real date. Going to a lacrosse game didn’t really count did it? God that felt like years ago. His double date at Jimmy Dean’s definitely didn’t count considering they were with their own respective dates. Steve. Man he hadn’t heard from him since Derek’s party and Stiles prayed to the God’s on that one. Steve had probably heard or read in the paper about everything that went on with Gerard and the Argent’s. He more than likely didn’t want to get in a relationship with Stiles lest he turn out to be crazy himself. Hey if one good thing came out of all of this it was at least that Steve was out of the picture. Oh yeah, and Derek was more than in the picture now.

He got home a little later than expected because Miss Hollis needed help with a particularly large order and Stiles didn’t have the heart to tell her that he had somewhere to be. First off, she had hired him. Second off, she hadn’t fired him when he’d gotten himself into one hell of a mess and thirdly she was old. It didn’t matter that she was witch and could probably wave a wand or something and have the orders finished. He was taught better than to leave an old lady stranded to do some work.

Stiles shouted a quick “hi dad, bye dad” as he ran up the stairs to jump in the shower and get ready. He hadn’t forgotten how anal Derek is about time management, since the last 2out of 3 times they met he’d been late. Not his fault though, really.

He was out of the shower drying himself off and putting his boxers on when he heard the doorbell ring. Shit, Derek was early. And then it hit Stiles.

“Nooooooo!” He shouted as he tripped over his own legs trying to get his boxers on and running down the stairs. Only he was too late, his father had already answered the door, to find Derek standing on the front porch with dark slim-fitting slacks on, leather belt and a white Henley with the last two buttons undone. Yum.

“Derek” the Sheriff said nodding his head, opening the door further to let him in. Well at least he hadn’t shut the door in Derek’s face, that had to count for something right? Stiles had completely forgotten to tell his dad that he had a date, a date with Derek Hale. His dad didn’t know that they’d been seeing each other, if only in the confines of Stiles’ room. In Stiles defense he’d asked Derek out only this morning and he hadn’t properly seen his dad until right now.

“Sheriff” Derek replied nodding his head back as he stepped in the door.

“Why don’t we sit and have a chat?” Dave asked as he moved into the living room. This was total déjà vu only with Derek in Laura’s place from yesterday.

“Nope. No time for that! Sorry dad” Stiles said trying to intervene.

The Sheriff crossed his arms from where he stood at the entrance of the living room, Derek still at the door, Stiles at the base of the stairs.

“You’re in your boxers” Dave pointed out.

“I – shit” Stiles replied looking down to see his bare feet and boxers.

“What you get up to on your date is your business. But for the love of God you’re not leaving the house in your boxers” the Sheriff sighed.

“No shit dad! You think gay guys date differently? Sheesh. I’ll be two minutes!” Stiles said as he ran back up the stairs.

Dave nodded his head towards the couch in the living room, watching Derek making his way to sit down. He sat in the middle of the couch, not exactly close to the Sheriff but not a ridiculous distance away either, he leaned forward arms rested on his thighs, as the Sheriff sat opposite him.

“There’s not much for me to say” the Sheriff began “You probably know by now that your sister was here yesterday and explained everything, as well as she could.” Derek nodded his head in agreement “As for Stiles, well he’s Stiles. So all I can say is good luck” the Sheriff laughed out.

“—Thanks” Derek responded, this was not at all how he thought the conversation was going to go. He thought the Sheriff would give him a few choice words, explain that he had a gun and knew how to use it. Though it wouldn’t even affect Derek. He was not expecting the Sheriff to say good luck.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes before speaking again “Stiles is an adult. I can’t forbid him to see you; he’s still a teenager in that sense. I’d only be pushing him right to you. He has the heart of gold and trusts too easily, but he’s a smart man. He wouldn’t waste his time with you if he didn’t think it worth his time. So…” Dave shrugged “all I really can do is say good luck –”

“Ready!” Stiles yelled out as he jumped down the last few stairs with a loud thud, landing in the front foyer “Let’s go, come on!” Stiles said gesturing towards the front door.

“Have a good night” Stiles’ dad replied standing up letting Derek pass by as the two men made their way towards the front door.

“Got it, thanks dad. Night” Stiles shouted back as he made his down outside towards Derek’s car.

\--

“So what’d my dad say?” Stiles questioned as he opened the passenger door of Derek’s Camaro.

“Nothing” Derek answered as he ducked into the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, right. When my dad feels like it he’s the King of talking. Especially when he’s in full Sheriff-mode” Stiles countered as he buckled himself in.

“He told me good luck” Derek shrugged.

“Good luck! You? Yeah right, I’m the one that needs the luck, look at you” Stiles sighed as looked out the window.

They drove for a little while in silence, not even any music to distract Stiles from his thoughts. He couldn’t stay quiet for long.

“So where we going?” Stiles asked fidgeting in his seat.

Derek accelerated on the gas, not bothering to answer. They drove for about another 10 minutes before they entered the town and pulled into the parking lot of the local steak house. Stiles was tempted to make a snarky remark about a restaurant that gives you a bib with your meal is hardly date material. But if he were being honest with himself, he was going to be on a date, with Derek. They could go to a fucking Mc Donald’s and Stiles would be happy about it. Derek was out of the car making his way around to the passenger side where Stiles was already exiting, Derek grabbed hold of the door opening it further for Stiles who was already half-way out.

“Oh, thanks” Stiles blushed stuffing his hands in his pocket, moving out of the way so Derek could shut the door.

“No problem” Derek mumbled back, gesturing his hand out towards the restaurant door, allowing to Stiles to pass in front of him.

Once inside, they were greeted by a blonde hostess in a plaid shirt, short shorts and cowboy boots. Stiles couldn’t help but notice the lack of buttons done up on her shirt, and what was obviously a push up bra in full effect. Talk about putting it all out there. She took an appreciative gaze over Stiles before quickly turning her vulture eyes on Derek, slowly appraising everything he had. Derek ignored her looks, saying his name and that he had a reservation. That broke Blondie out of her Derek induced daze as she looked back towards Stiles, then Derek then back again to Stiles before she finally seemed to catch on. She mumbled something looking down at the list of reservations before leading them to their table.

The trio made their way throughout the buzzing restaurant near to the back where they had their own little booth, Blondie placing their menus down saying something about their server being there shortly to take their drink orders. Stiles gave his best smile to the hostess as she walked away, turning his gaze down to the drink menu rolling his eyes. Derek couldn’t help but let out a little huff of laughter.

Their server came to their table introducing herself as Michelle and Stiles was pleased to see that although she was in a similar getup as Blondie she at least had the decency to be professional, and not rake her eyes over Derek like he were a piece of meat. Whether Blondie had said something or Michelle was just a good person Stiles didn’t know, or care. Considering he used to be one of those people that stared at Derek like he were a piece of cake.

They both ordered their drinks, a beer each, moving on to the menu. Derek ordered a steak, medium rare (Stiles was pleased to see he didn’t order it rare. Not that he thought Derek would do that, he really didn’t) and Stiles ordered a burger. Once the hostess left Stiles and Derek on their own, they were engulfed in silence one again.

“Sooo…” Stiles drew out “You made reservations.”

“This is a date” Derek quirked his eyebrow.

“Right” Stiles replied nodding his head “Why is this awkward? This is awkward isn’t it?”

“You’re the one making it awkward” Derek pointed out.

“I am not! You’re the one that’s been in my room every night these past few days with your tongue down my throat and now we’re sitting here like we’re being chaperoned” Stiles hissed out, looking up and turning a light shade of red as Michelle came back with their beers. She smiled, placing their drinks in front of them before leaving again.

“We’re in a restaurant” Derek noted “I’m not about to shove my tongue down your throat right now.”

“Well no duh” Stiles replied rolling his eyes, letting his mind wander to Derek and his tongue though.

After getting over their initial bump in the road of their first date they fell into an easy conversation. Of course Stiles holding more than his fair share of the conversation, but Derek listened intently, answering and making remarks when required of him and soon enough their food had arrived. Although Derek was the werewolf and Stiles a human, Derek dug into his food tactfully, cutting up his steak into small pieces before taking any bites. Stiles on the other hand grabbed his burger in both hands, pressing the buns firmly together before shoving it into his mouth, taking out a huge chunk.

Derek’s phone started to beep on the table, but he studiously ignored it taking another bite of his steak, watching Stiles eat his burger.

“Mmm this is delicious!” Stiles mouthed through a mouth full of food.

“I believe we had a conversation before about your talking with food in your mouth” Derek joked, taking a sip of his beer.

“I remember you telling me that I never shut my mouth” Stiles countered wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Derek was about to reply, but his phone beeped interrupting him. Stiles looked at Derek’s phone off to the side, then back again at Derek. “Popular guy huh?”

“I’m ignoring it” Derek shrugged as his phone once again went off.

Stiles rolled his eyes “Just answer it dude.”

“No.”

His phone once again beeped, Stiles fed up went to reach for it before Derek snatched it up quickly. “I said I was ignoring it” Derek gritted out.

“Well you might as well answer it, I don’t mind” Stiles replied “I will mind if it keeps going off. It could be important” he pointed out.

Derek nodded his head looking down at his phone to read the messages that had been sent. His face immediately went blank as he continued reading.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked concerned.

“It’s Laura. She said they found Kate” Derek ground out.

“What, where?” Stiles asked dropping the French fry midway to his mouth on the table.

“New York.”

“And you’re going?” Stiles questioned, leaning back against the hard wood of the booth.

“I – I have to” Derek answered.

“You don’t have to” Stiles pointed out, grabbing his beer.

“You don’t understand” Derek growled.

“What I understand” Stiles hesitated, picking at the label on his beer bottle “Is that she’s already ruined your life. Twice. And now you’re willing to go to New York to –” Stiles pulled a face as he drew a line across his neck, mimicking killing someone. He didn’t even want to think about how he just seemed okay with the concept of someone getting killed that was a whole other issue.

“Yes” Derek replied curtly.

“What I mean” Stiles sighed, growing more uncomfortable “Look I don’t want to be some whiny bitch here or something. But she ruined your life already, like I said. Why are you going to let her do it again now? You’re just setting yourself up. I mean, I know we’re not like serious or anything… But ditching your current boyfriend or whatever” Stiles mumbled that last little bit out “To you know off your ex just seems oh I don’t know, unhealthy?”

Derek closely watched Stiles as he fidgeted in his seat, tearing the label off his beer bottle, cheeks tinged red from either being embarrassed or scared shitless of the way Derek was going to react. Derek begrudgingly had to admit that Stiles had a point.

“She’s crazy Stiles. What if she came back here? She knows how to hide well…”

Stiles nodded his head, because he also had to admit that Derek had a point. Stiles was not exactly interested in seeing Derek get shot or some crazy shit by Kate, or Laura, Stiles could only imagine the devastation Derek would face.

“I’ll text Laura” Derek stated “I’ll tell her to handle it. Okay?” Derek asked ducking his head a little lower to catch Stiles downturned gaze.

“’Kay” Stiles replied finally looking up to catch Derek’s gaze “Sorry.”

“Don’t be” Derek answered as he quickly typed out a text message.

They soon finished their meals, more somber than when they first got here. Stiles, true to his word when the bill came snatched it away to pay his half as Derek let out a little grunt as if he were offended Stiles even wanted to pay. He didn’t say anything though, letting Stiles lay out a few bills covering his own half of the bill before Derek put his own down.

\--

“Thanks for dinner” Stiles said as he got out of Derek’s car once they were back at Stiles’ house.

“Shh” Derek replied, perking up as he stood in front of his car.

“Wha-”

“Shh, come on” Derek ordered making his way towards Stiles’ front door.

“Dude, while I am well aware that you were gifted with super-sonic hearing and super-sonic everything else, it would be nice to have a heads up or something you know” Stiles complained as he fumbled with his house keys, entering the house “It’s just common curtsey when dating a meager – Laura?” Stiles asked face scrunched up in confusion as he entered his house.

Laura was sitting on the couch she had been on the night before, only this time she seemed a lot more comfortable. His father was in his usual spot on the recliner, the TV on, on some documentary.

“Oh hi Stiles. Derek” Laura smiled sitting up a little straighter on the couch.

“You guys are home early” the Sheriff replied looking away from the TV to the two men standing in the hallway.

“What’re you doing here? Oh god. Are you going to be my new step-mom? Because that would make Derek my - and oh god. The therapy!” Stiles babbled on covering his eyes with his hands.

“Stiles” The Sheriff said affronted while Laura just laughed.

“What? The whole men are into younger woman and you know, younger woman into older “distinguished” men. It’s a totally legitimate question” Stiles cried out.

“Thanks for the back-handed compliment kid.”

“I forgot that you and Derek had a date tonight” Laura explained “I thought you guys were just… hanging out here. I came over to talk to Derek, and your dad pulled into the driveway as I just got here. He invited me in.”

“Oh” Stiles answered.

“Well I should be going. Thanks for letting me” Laura smiled at Dave as she got up “C’mon Derek” she said grabbing her brother’s jacket as she sauntered out the door. Stiles following closely behind.

“What the hell Laura?” Derek asked as the three of them stood on the porch.

“I’m serious” Laura answered “I came to tell you about, Kate. When you weren’t here I texted you.”

“Yeah, so sorry about calling you my future step mother then. That’s embarrassing” Stiles piped in.

“It’s no problem” Laura chuckled “Well, I’ll get going. Gotta head to New York, I’ll let you two say goodnight” as she winked at Stiles, walking away.

“Well that’s one way to end a date” Stiles laughed.

Derek groaned before pulling Stiles in by the nape of the neck to place a kiss on Stiles’ lips. He didn’t linger on the kiss, as much as he wanted to. He knew Laura was around, and they had to talk.

“I’ll see you later” Derek breathed, pulling away from the kiss.

“That’s becoming your motto y’know” Stiles responded.

“Soon” Derek whispered “Everything will be sorted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter contains the porn! It's already done so. :)


	8. Chapter 8

On the bright side, Derek was staying put in Beacon Hills, opting out of being some sort of vigilante going after Kate in New York. On the downside, he was stuck in Beacon Hills looking after a pack of newly turned werewolves with some seriously misguided priorities. Who voluntarily wants to be a werewolf let alone one bitten by Peter Hale? Regardless, Stiles was a little more than pleased that he’d convinced Derek to stick around; he didn’t think Derek was one that was easily swayed. Especially when sex wasn’t even on the table at the minute, they really needed to get around to that Stiles thought, though he knew better than to push his luck. He said he was more than willing to wait, and he was, he really was.

Derek had flaked on Stiles’ offer to hangout around the house sans Dave, who was at work, claiming he needed to stay near to the house to watch the betas as it was getting closer to the full moon, only a few days away now. Stiles, not one to waste a perfectly good evening off of work lounging around the house by himself, headed to Derek’s. He was smart enough to bring food, enough to feed a party of about 20.

“Pizza!” Stiles yelled walking into Derek’s house. He decided to ignore that there were five people living in the decrepit house, he’d give them until after the full moon and then he was seriously going to suggest hiring an interior designer. Well maybe someone to re-plaster the walls first at least.

“Yum” Isaac exclaimed coming from the living room off to the left of the house, hovering around Stiles and the multiple boxes of pizza he was currently trying to juggle along with some bottles of coke.

“A little help would be nice man” Stiles complained as he dropped a bottle of coke, rolling away from him.

“What are you doing here?” Erica sneered appearing from behind Isaac, Boyd right behind her.

“Well since Derek is stuck babysitting you lot therefore had to bail on me. I figured I’d bring food, feed you guys and get to spend some quality time with Derek.”

“He is  **not**  fucking babysitting us” Erica pouted snatching one of the boxes out of Stiles’ grasp and heading back to the kitchen.

“Jesus, talk about being cranky. Are you on your period or something?” Stiles asked as he followed Erica and the rest into the kitchen. He was seriously contemplating giving Erica the bottle of coke that had fallen, so it would explode all over her. He wanted to keep his intestines on the inside of his body though, so he thought better of it.

“That was last week” she smirked, shoving a slice of pepperoni pizza into her mouth.

“Uh, well congrats on not being pregnant?” Stiles replied, not sure where else this conversation could even go.

“Thanks for the pizza” Boyd interjected, going to grab some paper plates from a cupboard like a civilised man, handing one to each of them.

“You’re welcome! Jeez, thanks for having some manners. Hey where’s Derek?” Stiles asked, instantly taking a liking to Boyd who seemed to understand how to interact with other humans. Isaac, Stiles had to admit didn’t seen rude, just a little on the shy side. Erica, however seemed like a cocky girl ready to raise a little hell, anyway she could.

“I’m here” said Derek as he came in through a backdoor in the kitchen that led out to the backyard.

“Hi” Stiles beamed, instantly happier at seeing Derek.

“Wasn’t expecting you” Derek replied, grabbing a plate left on the side for him from Boyd grabbing some pizza.

“Well I was bummed you bad to  **babysit** ” he emphasized, looking at Erica, and okay maybe he slightly had a death wish by the way she was looking at him “So I figured I’d bring food and hangout. Win-win right? Why, is it not okay that I came?” Stiles finished looking slightly hesitant now.

“No. I’m glad you came” Derek answered, piling a few more slices of pizza on his plate, grabbing a bottle of coke as well “Come on. You three don’t leave the property.”

“Got it dad” Erica retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Stiles quickly followed behind Derek, making their way upstairs. Stiles kept his eyes on the stairs at all times, expecting one of the stairs to fall through at any minute as he plunged to his death. Whereas Derek stomped up them as if they were as sturdy as a new build, not worn down and rotting. He continued on down the hall to the last bedroom at the back of the house, kicking in the door lightly as his hands were full nodding his head telling Stiles to go first.

“Nice room” Stiles noted, taking in the mattress piled on top of another on the floor, the floor that was littered in dust. There wasn’t much else in the room besides a dresser that stood on three legs, wobbling to one side it seemed pretty ineffective, he wondered why the hell it was still in there. “Eminem?” Stiles laughed looking at a poster that was torn in half, covered in soot still stuck to the wall.

“It’s my room from when I was a kid” Derek explained plopping down on the edge of the mattress, placing the bottle of coke at his feet.

“Huh, I always took you as some Death Rock band kind of guy. So this is where all the magic happens?” Stiles teased, sitting next to Derek on the mattress.

“This was my room from when I was a little” Derek pointed out.

“Ah, so this is where all the masturbation happened? Got it. I totally have experience in that department” Stiles babbled on.

Derek rolled his eyes taking a bite of his pizza, Stiles doing the same. They sat in silence for a few minutes eating their pizza, Derek having 5 slices while Stiles stuck to a moderate 3. He was happy he brought all the pizza’s he did; he could only imagine how much the rest of the pack was eating downstairs. Derek snatched up the bottle of coke from the floor, undoing the cap and taking a sip directly from the bottle. Stiles rolled his eyes; not even bothering commenting on hygiene considering he does the same thing at home, so long as his dad isn’t around to see.

“How much do I owe you for the pizza?” Derek asked, breaking the silence.

Stiles waved his hand dismissing Derek, not really bothered about the money.

“Says the one who was too cheap to buy me a birthday present” Derek joked, swatting Stiles’ hand out of the air.

“I’ll have you know I wasn’t too cheap” Stiles exclaimed “I just didn’t even  **think**  about buying a present, there’s a significant difference. If I were going to buy you a present, it’d be the best present in the universe” Stiles continued.

Derek snickered, leaning back to lie on the mattress hands behind his head, his feet hanging off onto the ground below him.

“So have you heard from Laura?” Stiles asked quietly, turning a little so that he could see Derek.

He shook his head no, not going into any further explanation. Got it, Stiles thought. Not something he wants to talk about and he doesn’t blame him. He thought of the next best thing, a good distraction. He turned brining one of his legs over Derek’s body so that he was straddling him at the hips. Derek quirked an eyebrow at him, as Stiles watched the muscles in his arms flex from where they were behind his head. He hadn’t said stop, so Stiles took that as encouragement.

He placed his hands on Derek’s chest leaning forward as he took in the lobe of Derek’s ear into his mouth sucking gently, before biting down. He instantly felt Derek’s body tense up a little catch of breath stuck in his throat, as he lifted his head a little to remove his hands. He placed them on Stiles’ hip, pulling on the belt loops to get Stiles’ attention.

“What’re you doing?” Derek breathed.

“What?” Stiles asked pulling back, a small smirk on his face “You have cute ears!”

“I have cute ears?” Derek repeated, raising his eyebrow.

“While I’m sure you’re used to having people tell you you’re a sexy beast all the time. Okay okay, don’t give me that look they probably don’t actually say it to your face because they’re  **scared** , and you’re not a beast. But I’m sure no one’s told you, you have cute ears before, am I right?”

Derek nodded his head in agreement.

“See, the joys of being with me” Stiles pointed out “I bring the unexpected!”

Derek let out a snort raising one of his hands from Stiles’ hips to bunch the front of Stiles’ shirt bringing him forward into a kiss. His lips slotted with Stiles starting out gently, soon growing needier as he felt Stiles grinding his hips down into him. They opened their mouths for each other, their tongues tracing over each other, as he sucked gently on Stiles’ tongue causing him to moan into Derek’s mouth.

Stiles decided to push his luck a little more, hands flying to the buttons on Derek’s jeans as he slowly started to undo it. He was giving Derek time to reject, say no. If he said no, well that was that, it was worth a shot though, right? Derek slowed down on the kiss, feeling Stiles’ hands on his jeans, but he didn’t reject, he pushed back into the kiss letting Stiles deal with the button and zipper.

Once Stiles had gotten the zipper down, he pulled away from the kiss, raising his hips a little as Derek started pulling his jeans down as far as he could. Stiles rolled off of Derek helping his remove the jeans the rest of the way, leaving them to pool on the ground. Stiles ran his hands up Derek’s thigh, running his fingers along the leg of Derek’s boxers where the ended and his thigh began. He looked up watching Derek shiver slightly.

He pushed up onto his knees to get better access bringing his mouth to Derek’s cock where it was visibly getting harder, placing an open mouthed kiss through the fabric. He mouthed at it for a little longer, feeling it twitch beneath him, before he finally took mercy placing his hands at the waistband of Derek’s boxers and pulling down. Derek raised his hips, stretching his legs out so that Stiles could get them off quickly.

Stiles grabbed hold of Derek’s now hard cock; he placed his hands at the head starting to stroke down feather light before his grip started to get tighter as he got to the base. He continued the strokes alternating between light strokes and firmer strokes, twisting his wrist as he went. He ghosted his thumb over the head of Derek’s cock as the man beneath him bucked up into Stiles’ hand, breath becoming heavier.  Enough with the teasing, Stiles still stroking Derek lightly placed his mouth at the head of his cock, running his tongue around the head. He slowly started taking in more of Derek, going down as far as he could keeping his tongue pressed against the shaft getting Derek as wet as he could.

He moved his mouth completely off of Derek’s hard cock, making sure to keep his hand moving up and down at a lazy pace, pushing Derek’s legs open more. He ducked his head further down, taking Derek’s balls into his mouth, licking them, getting them wet before putting them into his mouth and sucking. He heard Derek let out little grunts above him, which he could only assume he meant he was enjoying himself. Once Stiles was satisfied that he’s spent a sufficient enough time on Derek’s balls he moved back to Derek’s longing hard cock.

Derek placed his hands on the back of Stiles’ head as he took in more of Derek’s cock. Stiles didn’t protest and Derek slowly started guiding Stiles’ head further down on his cock. He heard Stiles let out a little choke as he got as much in as he could, letting the man come up for some more air before diving right back in.

Derek felt himself getting nearer to his orgasm, one hand fisting the sheets beneath him, the other steady on Stiles’ head. “Stiles… soon” was all he managed to get out through his quite moans and heavy breathing.

“Mmm” Stiles replied around a mouth full of Derek’s cock.

It didn’t take much longer before he was coming down Stiles’ throat. Stiles tried to swallow as much as he could, some slipped through his lips back down Derek’s cock. Once Derek finished his load, Stiles removed his mouth, running his tongue along the length of Derek collecting the come he’d let slip out, running his tongue across his lips getting it all.

 “Fuck” Derek sighed opening his eyes.

“Tell me about it” Stiles laughed voice a little hoarse.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the forearm pulling him up onto Derek’s body to kiss him. He could taste the slightest hint of himself on Stiles’ tongue, but he really didn’t care. He ran his hand along Stiles’ side, moving his hand to the button of Stiles’ jeans before he was stopped by Stiles’ hand, stilling him.

“No, it’s okay” Stiles said between kisses.

“What?” Derek asked pulling back from the kiss.

“This isn’t quid pro quo” Stiles offered placing a kiss to the side of Derek’s lips “I wanted to do this, for you.”

Derek nodded his head, not sure what to make of it before he was kissing Stiles again. They kissed for a few more minutes before Stiles rolled off to let Derek go and clean himself off, Stiles just lying on the bed.

“You okay?” Derek questioned as he emerged from the en suite bathroom.

“Course” Stiles replied rolling his eyes “Might not wanna let anyone else take a drink from that bottle of coke though” he added, smirk on his face.

Derek laughed flopping back down on the bed as they lay quietly for a little while, before Stiles said he ought to head home. Derek walked him to the front of the house, glad to see that the betas at least had the decency to stay put wherever they were in the house.

\--

Stiles and Derek hadn’t progressed much farther than Derek’s blowjob a few nights ago, whenever he came over to Stiles’ at night, they’d make out for a while, Derek’s hands roaming over Stiles’ body. Whenever he went to undo Stiles’ jeans, Stiles would break apart from the kiss to ramble on about something that had happened earlier on in the day, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of kissing. Or he’d just break apart, get up and said he had to go to the bathroom, get food, any excuse really. Derek found it odd; considering  **he** was the one that said he wanted to take it slow.

“Stiles” Derek breathed catching him around the waist as he tried to get off of his bed, breaking apart from yet another make out session.

“Gotta pee” he said swatting Derek’s hand away.

“I find it very convenient that you always need to pee in the middle of… this” Derek sighed “What’s going on?”

Stiles looked past Derek’s head at his bedroom wall covered in posters he’d had up from years ago, not bothering to ever take them down before he spoke again.

“You said we should take this slow. I sort of pushed the other night with the whole… blow job. I just know your mind has been elsewhere until Laura gets back, and I was trying to distract you –”

“Distract me?” Derek interrupted, confused look on his face.

“Not in a bad way! Just, well yeah just to distract you. I just think we should delay on the actual sex until Laura’s back and you’re not so unnerved about everything…” Stiles finished.

“Oh” said Derek deflated, as he lay back down on Stiles’ bed.

“You’re not mad or anything, are you?” Stiles asked fidgeting from one foot to the next from where he stood. He was nervous, but he did actually have to pee as well!

“No, I guess you’re right” Derek answered genuinely.

“Good!” Stiles said as he ran for the door to get to the bathroom.

If Derek had uneasiness about his blossoming relationship with Stiles, in that instant he knew he didn’t need to worry anymore. He was so used to associating sex with all sorts of negativity. When Kate would come from whatever bar she’d been to in New York, smelling like a mixture of other men and sex, and then proceed to try and engage in sex with Derek. He could never refuse or fear of having his world crash down around him. Kate would use sex as distraction from whatever mischief she was getting up to and Derek would have to grit his teeth and bear it.

That’s why when Stiles had said he’d blown Derek as a distraction; he was ready to jump out the window and run, never looking back. He’s glad he gave Stiles the chance to explain himself. Yes, it had been a distraction, but it wasn’t because Stiles was up to anything shady, he was doing it  **for**  Derek. He knew that Stiles wanted to have sex, could tell by his sighs and moans while making out, the hard press of his erection against Derek’s thigh, and yet he never pushed. Never pushed like Kate had.

Stiles came up shortly after apparently deciding they needed a snack, bringing up slices of coffee cake snuggling down in bed to eat before passing out.

\--

As if by some fate Derek had received a text in the middle of the night from Laura letting him know she’d be on the earliest flight out from New York, arriving back in Beacon Hills later that day. He typed out a quick reply asking her what happened before putting the phone back down before the light woke up Stiles, he didn’t take too well to being woken up. Derek waited up waiting for a reply from Laura, but she never answered him back, and he was starting to get worked up. He figured that she wouldn’t be coming back unless she’d finished what she went there for, to kill Kate. He eventually fell back asleep to the steady rhythm of Stiles’ heartbeat and even breathing.

Derek hadn’t realised he’d fallen into a deep sleep until he felt Stiles’ lazily slapping at his chest telling him to answer his god damn phone, that was continuously beeping. He bolted straight up; reaching for his phone, looking at the time indicating it was 11am. They’d definitely had a lay in. He then checked his text’s which were from Laura and the rest of the pack, she was home. He’d forgotten about the time difference, had he known she’d have been home this early he’d have been back at the house waiting.

“Stiles, Laura’s home.”

“What? I’m up, wait for me” Stiles said scrambling out of the bed and putting on the first pair of pants he could find, throwing on a sweater.

Derek got up from the bed putting his clothes on as well, making their way downstairs opting to actually use the front door. The Sheriff wasn’t home, and while he was starting to come around the idea to Stiles and Derek dating, Stiles still wasn’t comfortable enough to bring Derek back to the house, using the front door. They’d get around to that, eventually.

They made their way out the front door to Derek’s car parked about half a block away. Stiles was already starting to complain about the walk, it was early, he hadn’t had his coffee or food, and he was not in the mood. Derek rolled his eyes telling him to suck it up when Stiles suggest that Derek give him a piggy back ride.

“What’s that?” Stiles asked at the piece of paper stuck to Derek’s windshield.

“Probably some advertising thing” Derek answered picking up the paper, frowning as he looked over it “It’s a ticket.”

“For what?” Stiles asked, curious.

“A parking ticket” Derek emphasized waving the paper in Stiles’ face.

“Huh, what? Let me see that” Stiles said snatching the paper and reading it over “Oh my God! This is so my dad’s writing” he groaned, flipping over the piece of paper that read:

_Derek,_

_There’s more than enough room for your car outside the house. There have been complaints from neighbours that you’ve been casing the houses by leaving your car parked on a random street. While you are dating the Sheriff’s son I’ll not bail your ass out of jail._

_P.S. The doors in our house are functioning, use them._

_P.P.S Stiles, close your mouth_

“Oh my God!” Stiles exclaimed “Have you read this? This is so embarrassing” Stiles said shoving the ticket back in Derek’s hand “By the way; you’re going to have to pay that ticket. He’s give me some before and I’m his son!”

Derek shoved the ticket into his front pocket getting into the car. What the hell is his life?

\--

Apparently his parking ticket didn’t affect his driving as Derek stepped on the gas making it back to his house in record time, ignoring Stiles’ outbursts of getting thrown in jail. Before they’d even made it down the drive way, Laura and the betas were on the front porch, waiting. Derek was out of the car in instant, barely turning off the car as Stiles tried to keep up getting stuck in his seatbelt.

“What happened?” Derek asked stopping a short distance away from Laura.

“It’s taken care of little bro” she answered stepping down the last few steps to bring her brother into a bear hug as Stiles finally caught up to the rest of the group, wrangling out of the death trap that was Derek’s car.

Derek embraced his sister tightly, not wanting to let go. It was a silent thank you. A thank you for taking care of his mess, not just the mess he’d gotten himself into this time. But the mess that he got himself into all those years ago, that cost him his family. A thank you for not giving up on him, even after he got back with Kate, choosing to dig around until she got to the bottom of his getting back with Kate. A thank you for being the one to go back to New York to kill Kate and just a general thank you for putting up with him, all these years when she had every right to be mad.

He of course didn’t say any of this out loud, not one to easily articulate what he really wanted to say. Laura didn’t seem to mind though, she more than knows her brother and what his little gestures means, she hugged back in a silent you’re welcome.

“Time to celebrate to new beginnings” Laura announced to everyone pulling away from the hug “And what better way to start than the full moon?” she beamed.

“Oh yeah” Stiles piped in “I have some questions about that, just out of curiosity. Not that I want to ruin this family moment” Stiles added.

“Well we’ve got a full day ahead of us. Let’s have a BBQ, you two get some food, Isaac, you take my car and get some coal and a gas tank and Boyd you can try and get the BBQ to work. I need a shower” Laura ordered “We can talk all you want over food” she said to Stiles.

Stiles clapped his hands together saying perfect, as he made his way towards Derek’s car. No one could talk more than Stiles Stilinski, and he had some questions, well a lot. He’d been holding back on Derek since he found out about the whole werewolf thing, because first he was still in a relationship with crazy Kate. Then he was killing his uncle and dealing with a bunch of new wolves in the pack, and he didn’t want to bring it up again until Laura was back safe and sound.

In a little less than an hour, they were all back at the Hale house, Isaac back with the gas tank and coal. Derek and Stiles bought food and a bunch of sweets that they really didn’t need, but Stiles insisted. Laura had showered and changed and Erica lounging around as the boys fussed around with the BBQ and food.

Stiles reluctantly sat next to Erica in the backyard, on the bright side she hadn’t sneered or bared her teeth at him yet, as everyone else was milling about, Laura talking to Boyd and Isaac. He watched Derek at the BBQ, back to him as he was flipping burger, hot dogs and toasting the buns. He took the time to admire Derek’s body, from his broad shoulders, definition in his back, his amazing ass in those tight jeans, his cute ears that made Stiles think back to their night a few nights ago in Derek’s bed.

Erica snorted next to him “He’s not the dinner” she said, breaking Stiles out of his Derek induced haze as he said huh? Trying to play it cool.

“You’re so obvious! It’s sickening really” she laughed “Plus he can tell you’re checking him out.”

“I can” Derek yelled back over his shoulder, smile on his face, turning back to tend to the burgers.

“Whatever” Stiles scoffed looking away from Derek, to the rest of the pack, though his eyes soon wandered back to where Derek stood.

He had to admit Derek looked so much more relaxed than Stiles had ever seen him. While he still stood tall, back perfectly straight, he didn’t have any of that tension in his body he’d been carrying around for weeks, probably more like years. He easily flipped burgers, putting them on the plate when they were finished, for the first time not being on edge, not having a care in the world.

The food was soon finished as they sat outside, some of the pack on some plastic chairs they found, others sitting on the porch, digging into their food, content to eat in silence for a little while. Soon enough Stiles was asking Laura all the questions he had, who was more than happy to answer, even the ones that rest of the pack deemed stupid, snorting.

“So uh, what happens tonight?” Stiles asked through a mouth full of brownies.

“Nothing exciting, a run in the woods for a few hours” Laura answered, picking up a brownie before Stiles ate them all.

“What about this bunch?” Stiles asked nodding his head towards the three new werewolves “Won’t they go crazy or some shit?” he regretting asking it the minute he said it, as he heard them growl in his general direction. Yeah why not piss off a bunch of werewolves about to turn in a few hours.

“If Peter did one thing right” Laura hedged “It was teach them to control how and when they turn. Fortunately he didn’t have time to turn them feral” she finished.

“Well then, I guess I should get going” Stiles said nodding his head.

“No” Derek snapped out, instantly “I mean, you can stay here, if you want” he added.

“Okay. I didn’t know if you guys wanted to be on your own or whatever” Stiles shrugged, secretly pleased that he didn’t have to leave. He was having a good time, Laura was really sweet, Boyd could be pretty talkative, Isaac talked when he was spoken to, and Erica was starting to warm up, marginally. Derek was content to just sit there, but Stiles didn’t mind, just being close to him was enough.

\--

The sun soon set as they cleared away all the food, well the scraps of food that was left over. Stiles packed away the rest of the deserts, because Derek was right, they bought too much. Not that it would go to waste, even if Stiles had to eat it all himself. The rest of the pack was back out in the backyard getting ready to leave, Stiles and Derek still in the kitchen.

“I’ll be back soon” Derek said caging Stiles in between his body and the counter “Make yourself at home.”

Stiles laughed looking around at the bare kitchen thinking about the rest of the house “I’ll do that” Stiles promised.

Derek nodded, placing a kiss on Stiles’ forehead before he was out the door joining the rest of the pack. Stiles rubbed his hand along where Derek’s lips had just been, smiling to himself. It was a peck to his forehead, but it just seemed so relationship-y. A peck between a couple who was comfortable with each other, Stiles may be reading too much into it, but he was just too happy.

An hour after the pack had left; Stiles had walked around the house a few times, running his hands along the wall, snooping through what little scraps were around the house. There wasn’t much to look at and he didn’t dare go into Laura or the rest of the pack’s rooms, besides Derek’s. There was no TV, just a couch in the living room. He plopped down, pulling his phone out to see if he could get internet on his phone. He had signal, but of course trying to get on the internet was taking forever, slowly trying to load the browser, that he eventually just gave up, putting his phone away.

A few hours after that Stiles pulled off his jeans and sweater, getting into Derek’s bed, officially bored out of his mind. He pulled out his phone and started playing Tetris, slowly starting to feel his eyes droop lower as he got sleepy. He hadn’t even realised he fell asleep until he felt the bed dip beside him, someone getting in.

\--

Derek pulled the covers off of Stiles revealing his bare back, only article of clothing on was his boxers. He brought his legs on either side of Stiles’ body, mouth hovering over the dip in his back. He brushed his lips against the two little dimples on the small of Stiles’ back, placing kisses along his spine as he moved higher up Stiles’ body. He felt the boy shift beneath him, letting out a little sigh but made no other signs of waking up. He got to the top of Stiles’ spine, placing a final kiss before running his nose along the back of Stiles’ neck up to his ear, placing another gentle kiss.

“Stiles” Derek breathed into his ear, hand pushing at Stiles’ hip to try and get him to turn over “Stiles” he repeated, trying to rouse him from his sleep.

“Time is it?” Stiles muttered into the pillow making no effort to turn over, instead burying his face farther into the pillow.

“Late” Derek answered running his fingertips along Stiles’ side, watching the goose bumps appear.

“More like early” he corrected, finally pushing up onto his arms to turn over, rather awkwardly as Derek pushed himself up to let the trapped boy beneath him turn. Stiles rolled over to see one very naked and one almost hard Derek Hale. Well, talk about a wakeup call.

“I can so get on board with this” Stiles said, allowing his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room to take in the fully naked man above him. Granted he’d had a very close encounter to Derek’s penis the other night, this was his first time seeing Derek completely naked, and he was not about to forget a single detail.

Derek hummed his approval, continuing the same routine he’d done on Stiles’ back, starting from his hips he ran his mouth up Stiles’ stomach, to his belly button then up his chest. He paid special attention to each nipple, a ghosting breath over each as he watched them harden, taking one into his mouth, biting down lightly as an escaped moan left Stiles’ mouth before he moved on to the next. He ran his teeth along Stiles’ collarbone, dipping his tongue into the crevice at his throat, just under his Adam’s apple before moving to his favourite spot, Stiles’ neck.

Stiles had long since learned that Derek had a fascination with his neck, choosing to spend most nights there when they were making out on his bed, or he’d wake up to Derek placing kisses there. He now tilted his head back and to the side, exposing the tendons of his neck to Derek, whose breathing started to become heavier as he moved in brushing his lips against his neck, before biting down. He only bit down enough to leave a little mark, running his tongue back over it.

He continued for a few more minutes alternating sides so as not to leave one side of Stiles’ neck unattended, until he started to feel the younger man start to get restless. He started fidgeting, running his hands all over Derek, soon trying to snake his hand down to his unattended to cock still trapped in the confines of his boxers. Derek immediately stilled Stiles’ hand, moving down the length of his body slowly pulling off his boxers and dropping it to the side.

Derek pushed Stiles’ legs apart so he could slot himself in-between, leaning back to look up and down the length of Stiles’ body. This too, was his first time seeing Stiles completely naked and it was a sight he didn’t want to miss. Stiles ran his hand along his own body, down his chest as Derek watched, Stiles a little embarrassed at all the attention he was getting.

Derek looked to Stiles’ hard cock lying on his belly, reaching out a finger to run it up the underside of Stiles’ cock making minimal contact but watching Stiles’ start to squirm underneath him at the faintest of contact. He ran his finger over the veins until he finally took a firm grip and started to jerk the boy at a fast pace, barely giving him time to adjust to the change in pace.

“O-oooh” Stiles hissed out back arching up into Derek’s grasp “Yeah, yeah” he muttered out as Derek kept jerking.

“Look” Derek ordered as he waited for Stiles’ to look down the length of his body to watch Derek start to place his cock in his mouth. This, Derek felt the need to take slow, as Stiles watched on as his cock entered Derek’s mouth and the warm, wet heat of it. Stiles let out an incoherent moan as Derek was pushing it farther into his mouth, sucking back up to the tip, running his tongue everywhere before going back down.

“So gonna make me cum just from that” Stiles babbled out bringing his hands to his eyes, covering them as if that would slow down the orgasm he felt building.

Derek was having none of that, as his lips were off of Stiles’ cock, who instantly regretted saying that, because he wanted those lips back around his cock, and he wanted them there now. Derek was off the bed and striding towards the bathroom, emerging not a minute later, which still felt too long to Stiles.

“You couldn’t have gotten that before?” Stiles complained, slowly tugging on his own cock watching Derek settle back to his previous position between Stiles’ legs.

“I wasn’t planning on fucking you senseless the minute I got in” Derek answered, opening the jar of lube dipping his fingers in.

“Fuck me anyway you want” Stiles said captivated by Derek’s movements of warming the lube between his fingers. Stiles brought his legs up so that his feet were flat on the mattress, spread wide enough for Derek.

He brought his now well lubricated fingers to circle around Stiles’ hole watching as the boys breath hitched at first contact. He slowly circled the entrance, getting lube everywhere before he pushed in a finger giving Stiles’ body time to accommodate him. Once Stiles nodded his head Derek added a second slowly fucking into Stiles. He kept the pace going until he felt Stiles pushing down on his fingers, tightening around them trying to get more, a silent beg that he was ready for more. He removed his fingers to quickly lube up his own cock, giving it a few fast tugs before placing one hand on Stiles’ hip as his other hand slowly guided his cock into Stiles. He pushed in the first little bit as Stiles bit down on his lip holding back a moan, Derek still pushing in at an agonising pace before bottoming out.

“Fuck… Good?” Derek asked as he bracketed his arms on either side of Stiles’ arm who had wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist.

“Uh huh, yeah shit” Stiles bit out.

Derek took a breath, nodding his head, swivelling his hips the tiniest fraction inside of Stiles.

“S-shit dude” Stiles moaned tilting his head back clamping his eyes shut.

It didn’t take long before both Stiles and Derek grew more desperate as Derek pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in picking up the pace each time. He loved the moans and sobs he heard coming out of Stiles’ now lax mouth each time he thrusted in harder, so he picked up the pace as Stiles’ whole body was sliding up the mattress.

“Feel so fucking good” Derek grunted on a particularly hard thrust, his mouth a few inches from Stiles “Perfectly made for my cock” he continued bringing his mouth down on Stiles, swallowing the moan he let loose.

Stiles was wrapped up in the kiss, raking his blunt nails down Derek’s back his foot digging into Derek’s ass trying to get him to pick up the pace. Fuck harder, fuck faster, just fuck. If Derek fucked him any harder he’s break the boy beneath him though. Stiles barely registered that he was being flipped over once Derek had pulled out, Derek on his back and Stiles on top.

“Ride” Derek ordered looking up at Stiles through lust filled eyes, flickering between a light blue and his normal hazel eyes.

Stiles frantically nodded his head reaching down to grab hold of Derek’s cock as he began guiding it into his tight hole groaning at the new sensation it brought from being on top. He was fully seated when Derek got a firm grip on Stiles’ waist before he was lifting him up slowly before bucking his hips up into Stiles, getting a whole new angle.

“Oh fucking fuuuck” Stiles whined out hands flailing to grab onto anything and enjoy the ride. Derek continued bringing the boy down farther on his cock before bringing him up thrusting unforgivingly, until his hand went lax at Stiles’ hip, letting the man on top take control.

Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s chest bringing his body up over Derek before slamming back down, his own hard cock slapping against Derek’s stomach.

“Dreamt of this” Stiles babbled out “Never could have imagined your cock would feel this good” he continued, still bringing himself up and down.

“That’s right Stiles. You look so good taking it, so desperate and high strung” Derek rumbled, nails sliding down Stiles’ thighs.

Derek felt his orgasm start to build, body tensing up, hips jerking to meet Stiles’ at an erratic pace. He wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock starting to jerk, running his hand over the head causing Stiles’ whole body to jerk.

“Oh fuck I – I’m gonna die” Stiles stuttered out at the last flick of Derek’s hand before he felt himself coming, sperm shooting out onto Derek’s stomach and over his hand. Derek soon followed, using his free hand to hold Stiles still, thrusting up into Stiles on last time before he felt his orgasm rip through him, cock twitching in Stiles.

“Don’t wanna get up” Stiles yawned as he lifted himself off of Derek’s softening cock to flop down beside him, Derek hummed by way of answer not wanting to talk and ruin the glow.

“Ugh messy” Stiles complained looking at the mess on Derek’s stomach and the mess that he was inevitably going to have to clean up “Up and at ‘em” Stiles slurred as he got off the bed swaying on his feet as he headed to the en suite “I’m not sleeping with drying come everything.” Derek sighed getting off the bed trailing behind Stiles.

“Best night ever” Stiles whispered as they huddled back into the bed resting his head in the crook of Derek’s arm, throwing his leg over Derek’s.

“Best night” Derek agreed, pulling Stiles in closer as they lulled into sleep in the early hours of the morning.  


	9. Chapter 9

Derek was roused out of his sleep the next morning due to Stiles shifting around on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked shifting on his side to face Stiles.

“Trying to find a cold spot” Stiles answered, exasperated like it was the most obvious thing in the world “You know, when you flip the pillow to get the cool side? You’re like a furnace” Stiles continued when he saw Derek about to question him.

“Sorry” Derek offered, not like there was much he could do about his body temperature, he wasn’t a thermostat.

“You’ll come in handy in winter. Or if we ever get stuck in an avalanche” Stiles yawned.

“Sleep good?” Derek asked to which Stiles nodded his head, closing his eyes and smiling thinking about last night’s escapades.

Both were content to just lie down a little longer, Stiles back in his favourite spot, head on Derek’s chest relaxing, not bothered about getting up or going anywhere. They were soon interrupted by Derek’s stomach growling to which Stiles laughed, lifting up his head placing his mouth on Derek’s stomach, blowing a raspberry.

“Did you just –” Derek started to ask before Stiles interrupted him.

“Food! We worked up quite an appetite” he said, untangling himself from Derek’s body to put on his boxers and pull a t shirt on. Derek stretched his body out, letting his joints crack, putting on his clothes and joining Stiles by the door.

\--

No one could really blame Stiles and his current sex-addled brain as he entered the kitchen coming face-to-face with three betas and the Alpha. He had completely forgotten anyone else was in the house, his stomach instantly dropping. They all looked up from where they were, Erica and Isaac eating at the counter, Boyd leaning against another and Laura making coffee.

“Have a good night?” Laura asked a playful smile across her face.

“Oh my God” Stiles said burying his face in his hands “With the hearing!”

“Oh we heard everything” Erica retorted rolling her eyes, taking a bite out of her toast.

Stiles was about ready to run out of the house and hide his face for days if it were possible. It’s not like he hasn’t had sex when other people were in the house before, but not sex in a house full of people who had super-hearing. Stiles was loud and obnoxious at the best of times, let alone during sex. This was the very definition of the worst kind of walk of shame.

“It’s payback for all the men Laura brought home” Derek shrugged, moving past Stiles further into the kitchen, obviously without a care in the world.

“It was not that many men!” Laura exclaimed shooting her brother a dirty look, even though she clearly wasn’t mad.

“Sit” Derek ordered, looking at Stiles who complied plopping his ass down on the spare stool next to Erica, who winked at him. Well, it was progress he thought.

Derek whizzed around the kitchen, pouring coffee, toasting bread and flipping eggs. Stiles couldn’t help but be pleased at having Derek fuss around him, preparing breakfast and whatnot. Normally it was Stiles taking care of everyone, Stiles look after his father, cooking the dinners and Stiles looking after Scott that one time him and Allison broke up for a little while in high school. Hell, Stiles even cooked and looked after Robert most of the time. Robert did sometimes help in the kitchen, but then easily got distracted by his school work and Stiles never minded. Or at least he thought he hadn’t minded, but seeing Derek want to take care of him for once, he realised how much he needed it.

After everyone had finished breakfast and cleared out of the kitchen, Stiles declared it was time for him to go home despite the look Derek was giving him. As if it were unheard of that Stiles now leave Derek’s side. Stiles protested when Derek tried to convince him to stay, saying he needed a good shower and a change of clothes, declining when Derek offered his clothe to wear. Sometimes it was just nice to shower in your own shower, with your own products, put your own comfy clothes on and pass out on your own bed.

\--

Stiles had to be the unluckiest person known to man, as he took his keys out of the front door as his Dad came down the stairs, giving him a knowing look. Stiles didn’t get to just do one walk of shame this morning, oh no, he got to do two. He lied;  **this**  was the very definition of the worst kind of walk of shame.

“While you’re an adult and all, it would be nice to know what nights you’ll be home” Dave said, standing at the base of the stairs.

“I didn’t know I’d be staying, sorry. Got distracted.” Stiles offered, trudging past his fathers to head up the stairs.

“Well for next time.”

“As in you want me to call right before?” Stiles asked stopping half way up the stairs to look at his father.

“Stiles, seriously? A text at a decent hour will suffice. I don’t need the gory details.”

Stiles muttered something about it not being gory; it’s not a bloodbath making his way up the rest of the stairs. Once Stiles had finished his shower he headed back downstairs hoping his father was still home because there was something he needed to talk to him about, he figured there’d be some begging involved, or some serious unhealthy food bribes going on.

“Heeey daddy-o” Stiles said at the entrance to his father’s office.

“What could you have possibly done between your shower and now?” the Sheriff asked, taking his glasses off to give Stiles a good long hard stare.

“Oh no, it’s not what I did, it’s what you did”

“What I –” the Sheriff started.

“About that ticket you gave Derek...Think you could drop it?” he asked with his best smile.

“Oh hell no, Stiles. He wants to sneak into my house at these ungodly hours like he’s some man of the night than he can pay the ticket. I’ll continue to distribute tickets for various misdemeanours until he learns to use the door like a proper man” Dave explained.

“I thought you didn’t approve of him! That’s why I told him to avoid you at all costs.”

“Sit down, kid” the Sheriff sighed, gesturing to the other empty chair in the room “I’m only going to say this once. I don’t like how any of this went down, how you two got to be in this relationship. I don’t know him very well at all, and quite frankly not one to trust someone who would cheat. Given the circumstances of his previous relationship I realise it wasn’t conventional. So we’re going to start with a clean slate, he can spend time here during sane hours, so I can get to know him, Laura and the rest of the pack? Jesus, whatever or whoever they are, if they’re going to be in your life. However, the ticket still stands” he finished putting his glasses back on.

“I – well. I guess, thanks Dad. Really, I know I’ve put a lot of strain on you these past few weeks. Fuck, since I was a kid but you know what I mean” Stiles tried to get out; it wasn’t like they had these heart-to-hearts very often.

“Now then, since that’s settled. You can invite them all around for dinner next Sunday” Dave beamed.

Oh God Stiles thought, imagining how that night was going to go.

\--

Although Dave had made plans for next Sunday with Derek and the rest of the pack, that didn’t stop Stiles from seeing Derek during the week. Although Derek still seemed partial to the window, for whatever reason.

“One of these days you’re going to give me a fucking heart attack or a neighbour if they see you climbing in my window. And then my dad is going to have to charge you with second degree murder, and I’m really not into the whole conjugal visits might I add” Stiles complained as he was shrugging out of his clothes that he’d had on at work. Derek was lounging on the bed with a book, as to whether he was reading it or not, Stiles had no idea.

“Also” Stiles continued “What the fuck do you do with your days? Because I swear I see you lurking outside the shop sometimes, and you’ve visited me every day for lunch. Please tell me you run a secret werewolf blog or something.”

“Laura’s going full throttle ahead with gutting and re-doing the house” Derek explained “I said I’d help some, she knows some contractors.”

“Oh please God, tell me it’s not Steve!” Stiles exclaimed dropping face down on the bed, half on top of Derek. The Sheriff really hadn’t changed Stiles’ room once he moved out to go to school, the single bed still there and rather unpractical at this point.

Derek growled from his position on the bed before speaking “If I see that idiot again and he touches you I’ll rip him apart.”

“Little excessive don’t you think?” Stiles asked, turning his head to face Derek.

“The idiot pinched your butt” Derek explained, if that could even be considered an explanation.

“Perish the thought!” Stiles joked “Granted yes, I didn’t want him touching me with a ten foot pole. I was in fact single and had gone on a date with him so...”

Derek pulled Stiles up the bed in a haste crashing their mouths together as he settled Stiles on the bed where he wanted him, straddling his lap. He placed his hands on either side of Stiles’ face, holding him still as he pressed his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, exploring every last inch, Stiles’ tongue eagerly matching Derek’s.

“Gotta say if this is the reaction I get to your jealousy, I like” Stiles moaned in between kisses from Derek, who ignored him continuing to kiss him.

He moved his hand down to Stiles’ boxers, pulling it down slightly so that he could slip his hand inside grabbing hold of Stiles’ cock. Stiles obliged pushing up a little off of Derek’s lap so that Derek could pull the boxers down as far as they could go without having Stiles actually get off of his lap, no time for that. The boxers trapped on Stiles’ thighs, restricting his legs rather uncomfortably, but not about to complain as he felt Derek’s warm hand wrap around his cock starting to give it a few tugs.

Stiles started to harden with each of Derek’s pulls on his cock, losing any train of thought as he moaned looking down to the quick work Derek was making of his cock “God I’ve been so horny all day” Stiles babbled “Can witches sense arousal like werewolves? God that would be so embarrassing!” Stiles babbled on, only shutting up on a particularly hard squeeze to his cock from Derek.

Derek flipped them so that Stiles was on his back instead of straddling his hips, pulling off his boxers so that they were no longer trapped around Stiles’ thighs. He hovered his mouth over Stiles’ cock, letting his breath ghost over the head as Stiles started moving about growing more restless and needy. “Come on – Oh yeah kay, perfect, shit” Stiles moaned out the instant Derek wrapped his lips around Stiles’ cock.

As much as Stiles was a cock whore and loved the feeling of Derek’s cock in his mouth, hearing the grunts and heaving breathing that he wrangled out of Derek, there was much to be desired when he could look down the length of his body and see Derek with his mouth full of Stiles’ cock. He loved the noises Derek’s mouth made as Derek pushed his cock further down his throat, getting all of Stiles’ cock in his mouth, nose brushing up against his hairs.

He looked down to see Derek moving up and down his length and he couldn’t help but love the way Derek’s cheeks look when he hollows out his mouth, with his stupid perfectly defined jaw line. There wasn’t a single flaw about Derek, least of all with his mouth. Stiles soon forgot any thoughts filtering through his head, Derek related or not, fisting his hands in Derek’s hair and slowly moving his hips up to match the rhythm of Derek moving back down his cock.

He slowly started to fuck into Derek’s mouth, who made no protest whatsoever, and yeah that was definitely another turn on for Stiles, fucking Derek’s mouth. This then led him to think of the other place he could fuck Derek, and that train of thought was going to make him come, very soon.

Derek released Stiles’ dick from his mouth, spit and drool everywhere and held firmly onto the base of Stiles’ dick. Stiles not so shamelessly let out a whine of protest as he felt his pending orgasm start to subside, whole body going lax under Derek’s.

“What the hell –” he started only shutting up after he felt Derek’s grip become firmer. Right talking was not an option right now.

“You have me Stiles” Derek rumbled “You’re not to make me jealous. You want something, you ask” obviously referring to Stiles’ previous comment about jealousy, which he only meant as a joke.

Stiles nodded his head frantically just wanting so desperately to come, except Derek’s grip got even firmer, and if he went any tighter Stiles’ cock would definitely snap in half. Guess talking was an option.

“Y-yeah. Yes” Stiles panted out looking down at Derek.

“Are you mine?” Derek asked loosening his grip marginally.

“Fuck of course. Completely” Stiles moaned making direct eye contact with Derek.  

“Are you sure?” Derek taunted.

“Not if you don’t fucking let me come” Stiles hissed out.

Derek loosened his grip, giving Stiles a few jerks before placing his mouth back over Stiles and started to suck again. It didn’t take long before Stiles was coming down Derek’s throat, who was swallowing it like was the perfect crisp beer on a summers evening.

Derek nuzzled his face on Stiles’ hip relishing in the feeling of Stiles running his hands through his hair. He was pretty sure he could fall asleep from that feeling alone. Stiles chuckled as he stilled his moving hand to get Derek’s attention.

“I was only kidding about the jealousy thing. I try very hard to forget your past with, you know who. Not that I’m even the type to cause someone to get jealous because hello? So not a line of people waiting to – Hey! No biting!” Stiles scolded as he felt Derek nip at his hip

“It’s okay” Derek said into Stiles’ stomach.

\--

Sunday came around a lot quicker than Stiles wanted it to. On the bright side, he had the day off of work, on the down side he had a group of werewolves coming to dinner, with his father. He spent the morning cleaning the whole house, from his room to the laundry room only choosing not to clean his fathers’ room. It’s not like he was planning on giving everyone the grand tour of the Stilinski household but cleaning cleared his mind, and gave him something to keep busy.

He went to the grocery store early enough to pick up the food to cook later on, rolling his eyes at the food money his father had given him. That wasn’t even going to cover half of it, knowing how much they ate. He chipped in for the rest of the bill, double and triple checking that he hadn’t forgotten anything.

“What are you doing here!?” Stiles screeched when he opened the front door to see Derek standing on the front porch at 5:00 pm. everyone was supposed to show up at 6.

“Relax, it’s just me” Derek sighed, stepping into the house.

“Oh” Stiles breathed a sigh of relief; he was nowhere ready to entertain “Then why are you here?” he repeated himself.

“Figured I could help. I knew you’d be nervous. You’re radiating it.”

“Oh you are so trying to gain points with my father by showing up early” Stiles said narrowing his eyes at Derek “You’re lucky I could use the help anyway.”

Stiles wasted no time putting Derek to work, chopping this, slicing that and making sure the beer was in the fridge. Stiles busied himself seasoning the steaks and taking the cake out of the freezer to thaw. So sue him, he wasn’t Martha Stewart and didn’t have time to bake a desert like he’d originally planned.

6:00 on the dot the rest of the pack were at the front door being greeted by the Sheriff who smiled at seeing Laura and paid close attention to the three new betas who he’d yet to meet. He ushered them all into the kitchen, handing out the beers as they all got to know each other. Or rather, the Sheriff interrogating them according to Stiles, but to the Sheriff, he was just making polite conversation. Dave raised his eyebrow when he found out that none of them had a job remarking he never thought he’d see the day when his son would be the main provider. The rest of the pack got a good laugh at that while his son did the obligatory “Dad!”

Soon after the hiccup of Dave getting to know everyone, they all settled into a decent conversation around the dinner table, all remarking on Stiles’ excellent cooking skills. Stiles at least had the decency to say that Derek helped, a little. Laura, ever the angel that she was, answered some of the same questions the Sheriff had that Stiles had previously asked at their BBQ, about being a werewolf and what it entailed. Stiles had to hand it to his father; he was taking it all in stride.

Stiles couldn’t get over the fact that his father was smiling all night, a real genuine smile. It had been a long time since they’ve had people over the house, let alone a whole group. Granted they were all considerably younger than the Sheriff, he was laughing, joking, drinking and eating keeping up with the best of them. Stiles remembered his parents use to have dinner parties for “adults” only, and Stiles usually stuck in his room or at Scott’s. The times he’d stayed home he used to sneak part-way down the stairs at night to see his parents sitting around the table, empty bottles of alcohol and half-eaten deserts as they all laughed and talked. This was almost the same and Stiles vowed to make this happen as often as possible.

\--

After the successful Sunday night dinner, Derek made it habit to start using the front door, to which the Sheriff thoroughly approved. He started spending more time at the Stilinski household, sometimes during the early evening, sometimes staying the night, alternating between his place and the Stilinski’s. Stiles often complained because either house they went to, there was bound to be someone there which made having sex somewhat awkward. At least at the Stilinski household, Dave didn’t have super-hearing, and sometimes worked the late shift.

Derek even started hanging out at Stiles’ house when he was at work, and the sheriff had the day off. It gave them time to spend some time alone, get to know each other, and for Derek to gain the Sheriff’s approval. It seemed to be working, he noted, which made him feel a thousand times more at ease. He knew how close Stiles and his father were, and if he were the reason they had a strained relationship, he wouldn’t be able to bear it.

\--

Stiles still had to work on Derek in terms of what he called “normal people dating.” Derek often preferred to stay in and watch TV (well Stiles watch TV, Derek grope Stiles inappropriately) which Stiles didn’t mind, at all. But sometimes he wanted to go out in public, go to dinner, a movie just do something, anything outside of the house. Derek often complained saying what was the point? Stiles sometimes relented, agreeing to stay home, but sometimes he just had to push it. Tonight was one of these nights.

He dragged Derek to the best burger joint in Beacon Hills, a family-run business that’s been open for as long as Stiles can remember. Derek complained and said he could easily make some burgers at home and save the money, Stiles rolled his eyes, he was not getting out of it that easy. They not only had the best burgers but the best Oreo milkshakes, and he was seriously craving one.  So there they sat, Stiles enjoying his burger and delicious milkshake while Derek ate his burger, trying to pretend like it wasn’t all that great.

“I want to fuck you” Stiles blurted out chewing on the last of his French fry.

“Here?” Derek asked looking around the restaurant at all the full tables, most full with families consisting of little children, as if he were seriously contemplating where they could go.

“What? No not here! Jesus” Stiles exclaimed although he paused as if contemplating the merits of public sex “I meant  **I** want to fuck you” he continued emphasizing on the I.

Derek finished off his burger, chewing slowly before he spoke again “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it?” Stiles asked.

“Should I announce it to the restaurant?” Derek answered sarcastically, looks like Stiles was rubbing off on Derek, in more ways than one.

“I just thought, I thought that it would be more work than that! I’ve been thinking about it for ages, but was too scared to ask!” Stiles babbled on turning on slightly red.

“I told you Stiles, you want something, you ask.”

“Well, I didn’t think it’d be that easy” Stiles said, a huge smile on his face.

“I am not easy” Derek countered.

“Ha” Stiles snorted.

\--

It had been a little while since Stiles first brought up him topping and they still hadn’t done anything about it. Stiles didn’t know whether Derek would let him know when he was ready, or if Stiles should bring it up again. He always meant to, but then when he was in the presence of Derek, it’s like all sense ran loose. Besides, he could wait no sense in rushing it.

“Pack your bags” Derek ordered barging in through Stiles’ bedroom door.            

“Dude! I totally could have been having some alone time here! Respect the privacy” Stiles slurred from the warmth of his bed.

“You don’t think I wouldn’t have heard?” Derek snorted “Besides if you need alone time, especially after last night than I’m clearly not doing my job right. Pack your bags.”

“Oh heh, yeah” Stiles blushed at the mention of last night’s activities like he was a 12 year old “Wait, what why?”

“Going on a road trip” Derek answered making his way to Stiles’ closet trying to locate a suitcase or bag that Stiles could pack his stuff in.

“Really, where? Disney World? Oh please say it’s Disney World!” Stiles exclaimed untangling himself from his bed sheets.

Derek turned to face Stiles, giving up on finding a bag in the mess of Stiles’ closet, staring at him with a blank expression. Stiles rolled his eyes having now grown used to the idea of Derek ignoring him whenever he got a little excited, or said something stupid. Which seemed to be all the time.

“Oh c’mon!” said Stiles “Don’t tell me the big bad wolf is scared of a little mouse? You do realise he’s not real right?” Stiles joked pushing past Derek to dig around in the back of his closet, extracting a ratty worn out black suitcase. 

“So where are we going?” Stiles sighed “I need to know what kind of clothes to pack.”

“Oregon” Derek answered sitting down on Stiles’ computer chair.

“No. Why?” Stiles asked frozen in place, suitcase still in hand.

It was Derek’s turn to roll his eyes at Stiles, getting tired of this conversation already.

“Because I believe you got accepted into a program and we’re going to see about you actually going” Derek answered as if it were the most obvious explanation in the world.

“Uh, growing tired of me already?” Stiles asked nervously “And if you haven’t realised I was accepted for this year, not next year. They might not even make me an offer.”

“That’s why we’re going.”

“I’m confused” Stiles replied sitting on the edge of his bed “I chose not to go so why are you forcing this now?”

“You chose not to go because you broke up with your ex” Derek answered with a low growl at the mention of Robert, as if Stiles weren’t allowed to have a relationship past “And because you were worried about your father. Between you getting over your ex and your father in caring hands of Scott’s mom and Laura” Derek continued, rolling his eyes at the mention of Laura like it were in the realm of possibility that the Sheriff and Laura would become an item “I see no reason why you can’t go to Oregon and see what opportunities are out there. I’m not forcing it” Derek finished.

“So you are trying to get rid of me?” Stiles answered completely ignoring the rest of Derek’s speech.

“If I were trying to get rid of you would I be going with you? Would I be ready to look for places out there to rent?” Derek answered making his way towards where Stiles sat on the edge of the bed. He put it hand on Stiles’ chest, pushing him lightly down onto the bed, crowding into Stiles’ personal space, putting his mouth right by Stiles’ ear.

“You’ve done enough for everyone else, Stiles. Now it’s time that you do what you want to do, and if that involves going to Oregon, than we’re going to Oregon” Derek whispered into his ear gently sucking on the lobe of Stiles’ ear, causing Stiles to let out a quite moan.

“You’re serious about coming with me?” Stiles asked pushing at Derek’s chest so that they were face to face “What about Laura and the pack?”

“That’s what cars are for” Derek snorted “We can come back and visit some weekends, holidays and other times they can come out there.”

“Oh my God!” Stiles exclaimed pushing Derek off of him “I have to pack!” he said as he hurried around his room picking random clothes out of drawers and off the floor and shoving them into his suitcase. He didn’t worry about folding any clothes or what he packed, he was just too excited. He’s finished packing in about five minutes only pausing to ask about work, which he completely forgot about. Derek told him he took care of it, Miss Hollis said he could have a few days holiday.

“By the way, I hope you’re ready to be trapped in a car with me for hours on end. You know how bored I get and how I start to ramble about anything when I get bored” Stiles smirked watching Derek’s face fall. Oh this was going to be a fun trip alright, their first trip at that.

“Just let me grab my camera and let’s get some breakfast and go!” Stiles exclaimed.

What had Derek gotten himself into?

\--

Once Stiles and Derek said their goodbyes to Stiles’ father and the rest of the pack (who all already knew about the road trip) of course Stiles was always the last to know they headed off for Oregon. Derek driving, of course.

“So should we play some road trip games?” Stiles asked about half an hour into their journey “I spy? The license plate game? 99 bottles? Though I guess that’s not directly a road trip game, is it even considered a game actually? Or is it just a song?”

Derek put the radio on, turning up the volume in answer to Stiles. Of course Stiles is never one to take a hint.

“I can totally drive when you get tired too.”

“You’re not driving my car” Derek finally relenting to Stiles and his babbling.

“Oh c’mon!” Stiles complained throwing his hands up in the air “So I hit that persons’ bumper one time, doesn’t mean I’m doomed to repeat it again. Not to mention that was my car, it can totally take a beating, much like the owner apparently. I’ll be extra careful with your car; I just want to drive it one time!”

“You’re not driving my car” Derek repeated.

“Grumpy wolf. Should have had extra ice cream with your pancakes, I think you’re running low on sugar” Stiles muttered, crossing his arms and looking out the window, pouting like a 10 year old.

Two hours into the drive Stiles was getting more restless by the minute, hands fiddling with the radio, playing with the heating and AC. Sitting in an enclosed space for long periods of times are not fun, not even when you have a boy boyfriend next to you.

“Dude we have like six more hours to go, I’m bored and hungry!” Stiles complained.

“I told you to pack snacks” Derek replied.

“I ate them all” Stiles explained as he held up all the empty chip wrappers, as crumbs fell out around him, dirtying Derek’s car. If the look Derek was giving him was anything to go by Stiles was going to have a solo date at the nearest gas station with one of those portal vacuums scrubbing Derek’s car clean, inside and out. He was so touchy about his precious little car.

“Hey what are you going to do when I have my meeting with this guy?” Stiles asked trying to distract Derek from the mess he’d created “Because I don’t think you can creep around any doors or windows that might run the risk of me ever securing a future job.”

“Stiles” Derek sighed “I’m going to look at places to rent, you can just call me when you’re finished.”

“Wait! The fate of where we are going to live rests in your hands? Have you seen where you live?” Stiles ridiculed.

“Look” Derek emphasized “I’ll narrow down the good ones and then you can choose.”

“Huh, living together is a pretty big step you know?” Stiles asked “Especially so soon.”

“Are you not ready?” Derek asked, taking his eyes off of the road. Always answering a question with a question.

“No I’m ready” Stiles answered shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Even though he was secretly excited at the prospect of living with Derek, in Oregon and that it was Derek’s idea. If that didn’t scream commitment, Stiles didn’t know what did.

A few hours later Derek finally relented, pulling in to the nearest service station so that they could stretch their legs and Stiles could get some real food. Though from the looks of the little dingy restaurant located next to the gas station was any indication of what the food would taste like, Derek would rather starve. Stiles said it was no bother, apparently not concerned for his health, making his way to the front door, ignoring the missing letters from the restaurant name, and blown out light bulbs. Stiles ordered a grilled cheese sandwich, as they took their place at the counter, Derek just ordering a glass of coke.

“If you get sick from this food, I’m not taking care of you” Derek whispered, eyeing the man that was preparing the food, as if to make sure he wasn’t dropping the food on the floor, or spitting in it.

“You’re such a pessimist” Stiles scoffed “It’s places like these that have the best food, and no one knows about it!”

“Because you have no idea what they’re putting in the food.”

“You watch too much TV” Stiles mocked, digging into his grilled cheese that the man brought over. If you asked Stiles, it looked like any other grilled cheese, no bugs or parasites in sight.

Derek rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coke. He’d rather starve than eat here, hell he’d rather go hunt and catch his own dinner.

A few more hours in the car after their impromptu stop, Derek was nudging Stiles awake, announcing they were at the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

“If you dare complain about the smells in this room I’ll smother you in your sleep” Stiles announced as he dropped his bags in the hotel room, watching as Derek wrinkled his nose.

“I didn’t even say anything” Derek said, defending himself. Although he was about to, there’s nothing worse than sleeping in a room where hundreds of other people have, and you can smell it. Even if they had cleaned the room, rather mediocrely.

“Good, because this bed looks rather inviting and I’m exhausted” Stiles said as he flopped down onto the bed, wiggling about to break it in.

“I’m the one that’s been driving for the past 8 hours.”

“Only because you wouldn’t  **let** me. So your fault, suck it up” Stiles countered.

“Suck it up huh?” Derek asked crawling onto the bed, hovering over Stiles’ back, lowering to whisper at the base of his neck “I had other plans. Come on, shower.”

“Nooo ‘m good here” Stiles slurred into the duvet.

“Fine, I’ll shower by myself” Derek mock complained, getting off of the bed and picking up his bag.

“What, no! I’m up, could totally use a shower” Stiles said, flailing off of the bed in a haste, running past Derek to turn on the shower. So easy, Derek thought, smirking to himself.

They quickly stripped off their clothes, rather ungracefully but it wasn’t a strip show, no one cared. They huddled together in the shower under the warm water, letting it fall over them enjoying the feeling of the warm water hitting their bodies. Derek grabbed the soap lathering his hands up, before running his hands over Stiles’ body, getting it all soapy. He moved Stiles how he wanted him, lifting one arm and soaping him, letting it go and picking up the other arm to soap up.

Derek ran his hands down Stiles’ stomach stopping at his hips, spinning Stiles’ around to soap his back, trailing his hands down to Stiles’ ass and going further to soap his legs up. Stiles all the while letting little moans of pleasure slip out as Derek soaped his body thoroughly, well almost thoroughly. Derek raised back up to his full height after finishing Stiles’ legs, spinning him back around so they were face-to-face. He soaped his hands up again, this time letting his hands drift down to Stiles’ dick.

He took a firm hold, giving it a few quick tugs, so that it was just as lathered as the rest of Stiles’ body. Stiles closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling, putting his hand up to brace himself on the tile wall. Derek let go a few seconds later, a smirk on his face when Stiles opened his eyes about to protest. Derek handed Stiles the bar of soap.

“Ass” Stiles muttered small smile on his face as he took his turn lathering his hands with the soap. He took the same route as Derek, soaping his chest down to his hips, spinning around and doing his backside. Stiles not so subtly let his hands trail down Derek’s ass, fingers skimming over Derek’s hole, feeling Derek tense, eventually relaxing into the feel as Stiles’ fingers lingered there, before he was moving on, soaping the rest of Derek’s body.

Stiles grabbed the shampoo Derek had brought, rinsing his hands of the bar of soap before he was squeezing a giant dollop of shampoo in his hands, rubbing them together so they were foamy. He brought his hands up to Derek’s head - who lowered it, resting his forehead against Stiles’. Stiles massaged the base of Derek’s head at the back, turning his otherwise dark hair a white foam colour as he raked his nails up and down Derek’s head, massaging and distributing the shampoo throughout. He didn’t miss the contended moans coming from Derek as his hands raked through Derek’s hair. Stiles couldn’t blame him; he loved the feeling of someone running their hands over his body, giving him shivers, but the best kind.

Stiles laughed, repositioning themselves so that Derek was under the running water as Stiles washed away any lingering traces of soap, both from his hair and his body. He paid special attention to Derek’s cock, which became semi-hard in the span of time of soaping up Stiles, and Stiles’ impromptu head massage. He took Derek’s cock in hand, jerking it off a few times then ending up on his knees of the tub. Stiles didn’t even realise he’d done it, wasn’t planning on some shower sex (or maybe he was, but who could blame him?).

He placed a kiss to the head of Derek’s dick, lifting it up a little to place more kisses to the underside, making his way to the base.

“Are you kissing my dick?” Derek rumbled looking down at Stiles as the water cascaded over his back.

“Shush, I’m allowed to love this dick anyway I please” Stiles pointed out, licking from the base to the tip, effectively shutting Derek up. Derek didn’t mistake hearing Stiles say love, but that was in relation to his dick, not him, right? He wasn’t about to bring it up and have that conversation in the middle of a blow-job. He doesn’t even know if Stiles realised he said it or not.

Stiles ran his tongue in circles around the head of Derek’s dick as he jerked the rest. He removed his mouth placing both hands around Derek’s cock and jerking him up twisting his hands in opposite directions causing Derek’s hands to fly up, one to brace himself on the wall, the other on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles smirked up at Derek before finally placing Derek’s dick into his mouth, just the head sucking on it, pushing more and more in, setting up a steady rhythm of going down as far as he could, coming back up for air.

On one push in, Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ head gently pushing him further onto his cock seeing how much he could take. Derek felt the head of his cock hit the back of Stiles’ throat followed by Stiles’ gagging, pulling back, trying to get air.

“Sorry” Derek offered, removing his hand from Stiles’ head.

“No” Stiles shook his head, grabbing out for Derek’s hand guiding it back to his head “Just – slowly.”

Derek nodded his head, warmth pooling in his stomach at the trust that Stiles was placing in him. He slowly guided his dick back into Stiles’ mouth, pulling Stiles’ head closer to the base of his cock. He felt Stiles try to relax as he pushed in that last final bit, his head hitting the back of Stiles’ throat again, only this time his throat was relaxed, opening up more. He lasted only a few seconds longer, before he was coming back for air, diving right back in. After a few more times Stiles finally got the hang of it, breathing through his nose, relaxing his whole body as he felt Derek’s whole cock in his mouth, face buried in the curls of Derek’s hair.

It was a new sensation for Derek, to feel Stiles deep-throat his cock which only furthered his pending orgasm along. He let out a grunt, a grunt Stiles had become familiar as his “I’m going to come” grunt, giving Stiles the heads up to either pull his mouth off or swallow. To this day Stiles hadn’t even considered pulling back; he only pushed his mouth further along Derek’s cock feeling his release fill up his mouth and down his throat. He tried to swallow as much as he could, feeling some drip out and down his mouth.

“Wow” Stiles said as he was towelling himself up after they’d shut off the water stepping out of the tub “I can cross that off the list.”

“Which one?” Derek asked as he rubbed the towel throughout his hair to get it dry. His hair stuck out in all directions and Stiles couldn’t help but think it was the most adorable thing ever.

“Shower sex and deep throating. Two in one!”

“I don’t know about this list, but I’m more than happy to help fulfil it” smirked Derek, walking out of the bathroom ass naked. And what a fine ass it was, Stiles thought.

\--

“Hey as much as I’d love to fulfil that list right now” Stiles called out, trailing after Derek into the hotel room “I still haven’t – you know” looking down as his semi-hard dick.

“Aren’t you the one that said this wasn’t quid pro quo” Derek teased.

“Using my own words against me, that’s cruel Hale. Very cruel” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, attempting his best pissed off face.

Derek rolled his eyes nodding his head towards the bed “Hands and knees.”

Stiles giddily made his way towards the bed, glad to know that Derek wasn’t actually going to leave him high and dry, literally.

“One of these days you’re going to have to say please” Stiles pointed out, even as he was adjusting himself on the bed. He knew it was futile, anything Derek said Stiles was more than willing to oblige. That was a revelation in its own.

“Less words more sex” Derek huffed out, running his hands down Stiles’ spine “Let’s make this interesting, no talking.”

“What?!” Stiles screeched out, no talking to Stiles was like no water to fish, not happening.

He felt a sharp smack to his ass as Derek’s hand came down on his ass cheek, leaving a bright red impression “That was talking” Derek pointed out, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles’ cheek soothing the inflamed skin.

Stiles was about to protest, but thought better of it. Although, he had to admit the smack was unexpected but none the less intriguing. He might have to add that to his list, his ever growing list.

“Good” he heard Derek whisper, feeling Derek’s breath on his ass cheeks.  

Derek placed the flat of his hands on either cheek spreading them, to reveal Stiles’ hole, untouched for the past 24 hours. He brought his mouth closer, sticking his tongue out and running a strip over the hole.

“Ooh –” Stiles moaned out, clamping his mouth shut trying to restrain himself from talking.

Derek smiled moving back to nip at Stiles’ cheek before going back to work running the flat of his tongue over Stiles’ hole. He could hear Stiles moaning into the duvet, hands fisted in the sheets trying not to collapse from sheer pleasure. He pulled Stiles apart a little more, flicking his tongue into the hole. He can feel Stiles try and clench down, so he moves his mouth away, placing his thumb over the hole, just teasing letting it circle around. He continues to circle Stiles’ hole as he moves his mouth down to take Stiles’ balls into his mouth, feeling Stiles jerk forward on the bed from the unexpected sensation.

He can hear Stiles trying to be quite, trying not to say anything and it only turns Derek on more. He could do this for hours, he’s already come in the shower, and he’s good to go for a while. He wants to keep Stiles on the edge, silently begging before finally pushing him over. After Derek decides Stiles’ balls have had their fair of time he moves back tonguing Stiles’ hole, eating him, making obscene noises as his spit is everywhere, tongue working a hundred miles an hour.

Though Derek would love to keep his face exactly where it is, he wants more, he wants to feel the clench of Stiles around his finger. He gets up from the bed quickly, rummaging through his bag for the lube that he packed.

“Dude!” Stiles complained “Why do you never have the lube handy when you know you’re going to do this?” Stiles pants out as he shifts his weight to one arm, reaching the other to fist his cock in hand.

Derek is back seconds later, another firm smack to his other ass check to match the already faded imprint. Right, no talking, so not fair.

“No hands either” Derek says, opening the tub of lube to slick his fingers up. He hears Stiles whine, reluctantly removing his hand from his cock, back to bracing himself on both arms.

Derek moves his fingers to Stiles’ hole letting the lube mix in with the spit, finally pushing a finger in Stiles. It doesn’t take long for Stiles to begin to open up around him, starting to push back, a silent plea to add another finger. Derek obliges, sliding a second one in, thrusting into Stiles, and crooking his fingers to get in deeper. Stiles, the little greedy shit that he is, lowers his body trying to rub his dick on the sheets as Derek thrusts his fingers into him, to get his poor cock some attention. Derek is having none of that, wrapping his free arm around Stiles middle and pulling him up so that Stiles is back to bracing himself on his palms, with no contact for his cock.

He brought his tongue to Stiles’ hole licking around where his fingers were still working their way in and out. Derek finally had mercy on Stiles, wrapping his hand around Stiles’ cock and jerking it off as he continued fingering Stiles, finally tipping him over the edge. It didn’t take long for Derek to feel Stiles’ coming over his hands, loud incoherent moans.

“Oh my God!” Stiles breathed out, flopping onto the bed, rolling over on his back before he broke his poor dick that was way too sensitive at the minute “You’ve managed to remove one thing from my list and add another.”

“Yeah? What was that then?” Derek asked, licking his hand clean of Stiles’ come, causing Stiles to groan from seeing such a hot sight.

“Well we’ve never done that before, and might I add I  **love**  it.”

“What did I add to the list?” Derek laughed, getting up from the bed heading back to the bathroom to wash his hands of lube.

“The spanking.”

“Yeah?” Derek asked poking his head around the corner of the bathroom.

“Definitely” Stiles nodded his head vigorously “Although it’s probably a good thing you didn’t go overboard tonight, because it would have been awkward having to sit through my meeting tomorrow with a sore ass.”

Derek re-emerged from the bathroom motioning for Stiles to get up so that he could pull the bed sheets down so they could get in for the night. He finally repositioned themselves to the way he liked, ready for a good night sleep. Of course Stiles couldn’t ever just shut up.

“And this is why hotels smell to you and your werewolf senses.”

Derek let out a huff of laughter, pulling Stiles closer, going to sleep.

\--

The following morning Stiles was up and out of the shower, getting dressed for his meeting with a faculty member of the university. He’d made sure him and Derek took their own respective showers, because the last thing he needed was a reminder of the amazing sex they’d had. No, he needed his mind sharp and focused if he wanted to get accepted back into the program. Derek may have pouted a little, though he’d deny it, when Stiles shut the bathroom door in his face claiming the shower only had room for one person. Derek in all his naked glory - and it was glorious was not going to deter Stiles from his ambitions.

“I really should have asked Miss Hollis for some herbs to stay focused and not so nervous” Stiles sighed stepping out of the bathroom, adjusting his clothes. “How do I look?”

“You’ll do fine” Derek said from where he lounged on the bed, already dressed and ready “And you look good.”

“Just good? Not business good, like I can tackle whatever questions this guy throws at me. This guy is my ticket to the future!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Stiles” Derek sighed “You’ll do fine. He’s not interested in your clothes, he’s interested in your academics” Derek pointed out.

Stiles nodded, taking one last look in the mirror making sure his clothes weren’t wrinkled and in place before they were heading out the hotel door.

“So I’ll text you when I’m done?” Stiles asked from the passenger seat of Derek’s car which was currently parked just outside the faculty building.

“I’ve got a few places to look at, shouldn’t take me long” Derek answered nodding his head.

Stiles sighed again, fidgeting around in his seat delaying the inevitable, of getting out of the car and marching into the building. Derek could tell that he was nervous; he didn’t need werewolf senses for that. He had no idea how to reassure Stiles that he’d do just fine, he knew better than to just say the obligatory “you’ll do great” because Derek knows that would just piss him off. He leaned over the hand break, placing his hand at the back of Stiles’ neck, making Stiles turn his head to face Derek. He held Stiles’ gaze, rubbing soothing circles at the nape of his neck, before leaning over to place his lips on Stiles.

It wasn’t a fast or hungry kiss; he tilted his head slightly opening his mouth up to Stiles who willingly returned the kiss. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Stiles, eyes closed as he felt Stiles heartbeat return back to a steady pace. Stiles blew out a puff of air, laughing.

“Well played Hale.”

Stiles reached for the passenger door, stepping out. Once out, he ducked back letting his head hang in the open car door, smiling at Derek before straightening back up, shutting the door and heading into the building. Derek noticed Stiles walk was a confident one, like he was ready to kick ass. He was more than pleased; he knew how much this meant to Stiles.

\--

 **Ralph Dawson PhD**  the sign on the door read as Stiles stood in front of it, hand poised to knock. He was a few minutes early, but he figured earlier was better than late. Another student, whether she was a TA or just a volunteer in the office had told Stiles that Mr Dawson was in his office, and he should just go ahead and knock. He wiped his hands along his pants one last time, finally raising his hand to knock. Not after the first knock he heard a strong gruff voice telling him to enter.

Stiles took a deep breath and opened the door, peeking his head in to see an elder man, easily in his 50’s with greying hair speckled with brown hair, somewhat smooth skin for such an old man with brown eyes darker than Stiles’.

“Mr Dawson? I’m -”

“Stiles. Yes, yes. Come on in” Mr Dawson interrupted as he stood from his chair located in front of a large window overlooking a courtyard which students used to study or sit around and relax. “I’m glad to see you’re on time. All these students run around complaining about classes keeping them late and whatnot.”

“Made sure to get a good night’s sleep and everything” Stiles replied, shaking Mr Dawson’s hand and taking a seat after he motioned for Stiles to sit.

“I’ve had a chance to look over your transcript already. Quite impressive, your grades are well above average.”

“Thank you” Stiles said before quickly adding “It wasn’t without its misgivings though, takes a lot of effort to stay that focused.”

“I agree Mr Stilinski, especially with most students’ desires to go out and party. Being free from their parents for the first time.”

Stiles nodded his head in agreement.

“However grades aren’t the only thing I’m interested in, although of course it is in important factor. Any particular field you’d be interested in focusing on?”

“I was thinking werewolves, Lycanthropy. It easily incorporates all aspects of folklore, while also varying from region to region” Stiles answered without hesitation.

“And would your main focus be on werewolves or general shape shifting?” Mr Dawson asked, taking notes on a pad of paper.

“Werewolves.”

“Understood” Mr Dawson said, scribbling more onto his pad of paper. What the hell is he writing? Stiles thought, he always saw this happen in movies and experiencing it was just as weird as it was made to look in the movies. Did he think Stiles was a good candidate, above average? Or just another student trying to get into a PhD Course?

“And you don’t actually believe in such tales?” Mr Dawson continued, laughing as he looked up from his sheets of paper.

“What? No – of course not!” Stiles screeched trying to regain composure, the last thing he needed was for this professor to think he was crazy. “I mean, I just have a general interest in this particular region of folklore” he said, trying to recover.

Mr Dawson continued asking Stiles questions, about his past education his aspirations for the future and testing his knowledge on basic Folklore tales. Stiles was pleased that he was able to hold his own, answer Mr Dawson’s questions easily. Mr Dawson soon forgot about his pen and piece of pad paper, opting to instead hold a conversation with Stiles, which seemed to flow easily between to two of them. Stiles didn’t know whether that was a good thing or not. Had be transitioned from a potential candidate to just another person to talk to? Or was this another test? He really wished he had someone to talk to before, about all of this, what these things usually entailed.

“Well Stiles, I must say you are quite the candidate” Mr Dawson announced, standing up from his chair, walking around his large mahogany desk.

“Thank you” Stiles replied standing up as well. Guess the interview was over, he just hoped to God it went alright.

“What do you say we go down to the Students’ Pub and grab a drink? It’s nice to get to know my candidates outside of the interview process, they’re usually so nervous” Mr Dawson asked as he shook Stiles’ hand again, using his free one to clap Stiles’ on the shoulder.

“Oh, I’m uh supposed to be meeting someone and isn’t it a little early?” Stiles answered, a little thrown off. If he’d known this was part of the interview he would have at least given Derek a head’s up so he wasn’t sitting around all day waiting for Stiles.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere right?” Mr Dawson laughed “And you’re more than welcome to invite your girlfriend I know it’s rather impromptu.”

“Oh, no. Not my girlfriend” Stiles face turning a light shade of red.

“Ah, well whoever it may be, they’re more than welcome to come along” Mr Dawson said making his way towards his office door and opening it.

Stiles nodded his head as he walked out of the door Mr Dawson leading the way.

\--

Derek was leaning against his Camaro, having already looked at some houses to rent, waiting for Stiles. He’d been there for half an hour already, when he saw Stiles exiting the building, hand on his cell phone, presumably sending a text, with another man with him. Derek’s brief relief of seeing his boyfriend soon disappeared as he sensed something was off.

He was off his car striding towards Stiles, before Stiles had even realised what was going on. He grabbed Stiles, whose phone slipped out of his hand and shoving the younger man behind him.

“Hey what the – Derek?” Stiles sputtered finally looking up.

Derek let out a low growl to the man now standing in front of him who had a smile on his face. Fortunately Derek’s growl was a few decibels quieter than usual, as there were humans walking all around them oblivious to the confrontation going on.

“At ease, I mean no harm” snickered Ralph Dawson, still smiling at Derek, like Derek wasn’t ready to shred him into a hundred pieces.

“What the hell –” Stiles started.

“He’s a werewolf” Derek stated, still standing in front of Stiles in a protective posture, ready to attack.

“What? Seriously, I suck at this game” Stiles said throwing his hands up in the air.

“You’re an Alpha” Derek said raking his eyes over the older man.

“Very observant” Ralph replied sarcastically.

“We’re only visiting, I haven’t had time to request a meeting with the local pack, your pack” Derek announced, his stance only less defensive. Stiles had had enough of standing behind Derek, looking over his shoulder to see what the hell was going on, he stepped beside Derek.

“Oh I’m not worried about that” Ralph waved his hand in the air “I just wanted to meet you.”

“How’d you - ? Oh yeah, the smell” Stiles started slowly remembering the whole werewolf sense.

“And you lied to me” Ralph mocked, turning his glare on Stiles “Not believing in werewolves!”

“Well in my defence, I didn’t want you to think I was crazy” Stiles scoffed.

“You’re name?” Ralph asked, his attention back on Derek.

“Derek. Hale.”

“Ah yes Hale’s, from Beacon Hills. How could I forget, Stiles is from Beacon Hills after all - seems to be a magnet for the supernatural from what I’ve heard over the years. Mainly why I was interested in Stiles’ transcript before I even met him, little did I know, that he’d actually be well aware of the reality of the supernatural world. Well, why don’t we go to that Students’ Pub I was talking about, have a chat.”

“We should really get going” Derek insisted.

“None sense, come on. I already told you, I mean no harm. I’m merely curious about the Hale’s; I do hear interesting stories through the grape vine, especially as of late.”

Derek nodded his head reluctantly as he followed Ralph, with Stiles at his side to the pub.

\--

The pub was entirely empty save for the few workers milling about getting ready for the lunch time rush. They wouldn’t normally let people in this early, but seeing as Mr Dawson was a professor, they made an exception. Ralph ordered a scotch, Derek a beer and Stiles a glass of coke. Because no matter how crazy his life has turned, he didn’t need alcohol this early. Besides, he’s had hit his alcohol crazy consumption limit from the short period of time when he first found out about Derek being a werewolf.

Ralph was true to his word, merely curious about the Hale’s, what happened to them during the fire – which Derek hesitantly answered with as little information as possible, to the drama that had unfolded these past few weeks. Ralph nodded his head understandingly, remarking how he could never imagine his pack having to go through such an ordeal, deal with the loss Derek had, and still manage to function. Derek knew all about that. Stiles soon jumped in asking Mr Dawson about his pack, trying to learn as much as he could without pushing his boundaries, he did still want to attend the university after all.

“Well Mr Stilinski, I think it’s safe to say that I look forward to working with you next year” Ralph said as they stood outside of the pub, after a few drinks.

“Seriously?” Stiles screeched “I mean – thank you!” returning the handshake.

“And Mr Hale, I look forward to you meeting my pack when you two return. Have you two been mated long?”

“Oh, we haven’t been dating long we’ve just – WHAT?!” Stiles yelled, eyes blown wide turning his head from Mr Dawson to Derek and back again. Derek immediately tensed, face stoic as he returned Stiles gaze.

“I seem to have opened my big mouth. I think that’s my cue to leave” Ralph said, looking slightly ashamed waving goodbye and heading in the direction they’d previously come from.

“Mates? That stuff is real, like for life and shit?” Stiles gulped.

Derek shrugged, trying to make his way towards where he had parked the Camaro.

“Hey- you don’t get to just walk away after dropping a bomb like that!” Stiles yelled, grabbing hold of Derek’s arm, stilling him.

“I didn’t drop the bomb” Derek sighed.

“Semantics! Now speak” Stiles pleaded.

“Yes. Werewolves can mate for life” Derek answered, not expanding any further.

“And you didn’t think to tell me this?!”

“No. You’re not a werewolf” Derek shrugged.

“Huh? Do you not think this is long-term? I don’t get it” Stiles said, placing distance between himself and Derek. “If you didn’t think this was long-term, why would you drag me here and talk about getting a place together…And then shut me down when this whole mate thing comes up.”

“That’s not what I mean” Derek said backtracking. “Wait a minute, Stiles” Derek grabbed hold of Stiles retreating form. “Just because my werewolf side might recognise you as my mate doesn’t mean much to me because what’s more important is that I” Derek continued, emphasizing on the ‘I’ “want to be with you long-term. I don’t want to let my werewolf side control me like it did when I wanted to kill Kate, I want the human part of me to choose you, and I already have. That, is all that matters to me” he finished.

Stiles stood frozen in place, Derek’s hand still holding his arm steady to prevent him from fleeing. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find the right words to say. For once in his life, he didn’t blurt out the first thing that came to him.

“That’s oddly very… cheesy” Stiles finally breathed, face beaming “But me too” he continued.

“You too?” Derek asked releasing Stiles from his death grip now satisfied that he wasn’t going to do a runner.

“I choose to be with you for the long haul” he shrugged “Not that I have a werewolf side to compete with or anything, but you know…”

Derek brought his hands to the nape of Stiles’ neck bringing him forward in a haste as his eyes swept over Stiles’ entire face, from his honey-warm eyes, to his stupidly perfect lips. He closed the last little distance between them, all the tension he’d been harbouring gone in a matter of seconds as he pressed their lips together.

It wasn’t their first kiss and it certainly wouldn’t be their last. But it was a kiss like they’d never experienced. It held the promise of a future together, through the rough times that they’ve already managed to survive, the rough times they’d inevitably face and most importantly all the good times that were in store for them, all the laughter, the achievements and those quite moments together. Those moments where it was only them, and no one else mattered, no one else could interfere.

\--

**One Year Later:**

“Laura texted, she said her and the rest of the pack and my dad are leaving first thing tomorrow morning” Stiles announced as he emerged from the en suite bathroom of his and Derek’s rented apartment in Oregon. He pulled the covers back and snuggling in close to Derek who was already under the covers – not like he had to warm the bed or anything.

“Why’d she text you?” Derek grumbled.

“Because, unlike you, I actually answer my phone!” Stiles scoffed.

It’s early November, two months after moving up to Oregon for Stiles to actually get on track for his PhD and it’s been two months since he’s seen any of the pack (Derek aside) and his dad. It’s also been about a year now that Derek and Stiles have been dating. Things have definitely smoothed out over time; Stiles’ dad is on board with this relationship, and the rest of the pack. Stiles and Derek have a normal – at least what they consider a normal relationship (werewolves included) and things have been going smoothly, as smoothly as they can go really.

“Aren’t you excited?” Stiles asked as he rolled on top of Derek, straddling his hips.

“About what?” Derek whispered as he felt Stiles grind down and rub himself over Derek’s clothed cock.

“About the pack coming out to visit silly” Stiles teased, because they both knew that wasn’t what he was talking about, not by a long shot. Granted yes, it was still exciting to see their family, but that was tomorrow – not tonight.

“Don’t talk about the pack when you’re doing this” Derek groaned as his hips matched Stiles movements.

“And here I thought you liked my dirty talk” Stiles laughed, finally pushing the covers back as the covers half fell off the side of the bed and began removing Derek’s boxers.

It’s not the first time Stiles has done this, topped Derek. Nor is it the first time he’s topped in previous relationships but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t cherish these moments. Even if it happens on a regular basis now – he loves to watch Derek plead and beg Stiles to move faster, fuck harder, just as much as Derek loves to do it to Stiles.

Stiles removed his boxers as well, as he stood from the bed. He wondered why he even bothered putting them on in the first place, when he knew he wanted this. Derek instinctively opened his legs making the room Stiles required as he climbed back on the bed. Not before grabbing the tub of lube, because unlike Derek, Stiles likes to have it on hand and not be kept waiting – especially when you’re already really horny and on edge.

“This sight never gets old” Stiles sighed as he ran his hand down Derek’s stomach, tracing over every one of his glorious abs, he could feel Derek’s stomach contract as he ran his hand over, he knew Derek was ticklish. He crawled up the rest of Derek’s body to kiss Derek – who eagerly met his kiss in return. Derek placed his hand on the back of Stiles’ head bringing him in closer as their tongues traced over each other, each other’s mouths and lips.

“Sometime today” Derek whispered into Stiles’ mouth “We have an early morning tomorrow.”

“You mean I have an early morning tomorrow, cleaning the whole place” Stiles retorted, pulling away from the kiss.

Apparently they’ve gotten to that point in their relationship where while yes they loved sex, and fucked quite often. It wasn’t about fumbling through it anymore blindly, trying to find what the other liked and didn’t like. Now it was just about keeping up a healthy sex life, while also understanding that they have other responsibilities. Gone are the days where they could fuck and lounge around all day.

Stiles pulled back, retreating to his previous position between Derek’s legs, as he lubed up his fingers. He made quick work of opening Derek up, because unlike Stiles’ as his mere human body, Derek was able to accommodate Stiles and his fingers and cock a lot sooner. Stiles didn’t rush it though; he liked to watch as his fingers slipped in and out of Derek’s tight hole. He loved to hear Derek’s shuddering breaths. Stiles pulled his fingers out, moving one in a little circle telling Derek to turn around.

Derek obliged, pulling his legs up and flipping over so that he was on his hands and knees. He really didn’t feel like this position, he loves to watch Stiles. Loved to see how Stiles’ eyes lit up the first time he pushed into Derek, like it was the first time all over again. But he’d let Stiles have this; Derek was dominating enough most of the times. Besides, he knew better than to complain otherwise Stiles would just retaliate by taking his sweet time.

What Derek hadn’t expected, was to feel Stiles tongue run along his crack – paying close attention to his hole which immediately clenched down at the sensation. They’ve definitely done this before, but he thought they were going for a quick fuck tonight, apparently not. He groaned, dropping his head down a little as he felt Stiles pull his cheeks apart to get better access. Stiles ran his tongue in circles over Derek’s hole before finally pushing his tongue in and revelled in the grunts coming from Derek. He’s more than capable now of differentiating between Derek’s angry grunts and sex grunts - surprisingly, not all that different.

“Fuck sake Stiles, get a move on” Derek groaned into his arm even though he was still pushing his ass back to meet Stiles’ tongue like he couldn’t enough.

That’s another thing, Stiles has learned about the upside of taking things slow, dragging them out. At the end, the orgasm felt a million times more intense. In the beginning he’d always been in a rush to get off, who could get there faster, and sometimes they still did that. When they didn’t have enough time in the morning, or were about to go out – but now? It was already late; they were in for the night with nowhere to go.

Stiles chuckled once he’d removed his tongue from Derek’s hole. As much as he was having a grand old time teasing Derek, he couldn’t deny his boyfriend a good fucking “So bossy” he said, as he slapped Derek’s ass, telling him to flip back over.

Derek complied, turning back over to lay flat on his back and Stiles; well he loved this view almost as much as the one he just had. Derek’s thick cock lay against his stomach fully hard and looking way too lonely for Stiles’ liking. Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s cock, stroking it slowly a few times loving the feeling of Derek in his hands running his thumb over the tip. He saw Derek’s eyes close supressing a groan and there was no way Stiles could have that. He moved his mouth in closer, taking the tip of Derek’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit – and that’s when he heard Derek let out his supressed moan. That’s what he was waiting for. He took Derek all the way in, moving his mouth up and down Derek’s shaft, meeting Derek’s thrusts.

“And you say I’m the impatient one” Stiles remarked moving his mouth off of Derek’s cock, wiping his mouth from the lingering spit.

Derek bit his tongue, knew Stiles was just bating him. As long as he kept his mouth shut, Stiles would be pushing in, in a matter of seconds. Just as Derek suspected, Stiles quickly lubed up his cock, moving in closer to Derek and repositioning him where he wanted him. He raised Derek’s leg up, placing it over his shoulder.

Stiles lined his cock up with Derek’s hole, as he guided himself in. At first contact Stiles nearly forgot about wanting to take it slow. Feeling the heat of Derek encompass him and the clench of Derek’s hole around his cock was enough to make him want to slam the rest of the way in, find Derek’s prostate and just fuck the shit out of him. He denied himself his first instinct, slowly bottoming out nipping at Derek’s thigh earning him yet another grunt from Derek.

He started with slow thrusts, dragging his cock back out to the tip, pushing back in and repeating the motion a few times. Stiles loved having sex with Derek face-to-face. He loved watching Derek’s face almost fall as he felt the drag of Stiles’ cock sliding out of him, as if the thought of Stiles’ cock out of Derek’s ass was a crime. Stiles loved even more, when he’d push in, whether it is long and slow or quick and fast, the way Derek would moan or his breath would hitch – especially when Stiles hit him in just the right spot. It was a sight not to be missed.

After what seemed like ages Stiles finally started to fuck Derek in earnest, ramming in as hard as he could, pulling back out and continuing. Derek let out grunts, moans and what Stiles would consider a whine, while Derek would always deny it. He was too manly to whine or something. Derek reached for his own cock, started to stroke it the way he liked until Stiles stopped him.

“Side” Stiles ordered, as he pulled out of Derek, letting his leg fall back down against the mattress. Derek let out a huff rolling onto his side on the left hand side of the bed while Stiles repositioned himself behind Derek. Stiles loved this position, but whenever Derek wanted to do it to Stiles, they’d only last a few minutes until Stiles started complaining that his leg hurt. He didn’t have the strength that Derek had.

Derek half on his side half on his back raised his leg up as it arched over Stiles’ leg as Stiles pushed back in. The position didn’t allow for Stiles to push in as hard as he previously was, but that’s not what he was concerned with. He started back up with the slow thrusts, moving his mouth to meet Derek half way as they kissed lazily. Neither of them seemed to be in a rush anymore, enjoying the slow drag of a tongue over each other’s lips and teeth, breaking apart every few minutes for Stiles to pull out and push back in, Derek letting out low whines.

Stiles finally reached his hand to squeeze Derek’s balls, rolling them around in his hands. He slid his hand up from the base to the tip of Derek’s cock, wet now from his own pre come – starting to jerk him off at a fast pace. Stiles hips stuttered a bit, pulling out and pushing back in one last time. He let out a groan, as he started to fill Derek up with his come. They didn’t do this every time, sometimes they’d pull out so they didn’t have to deal with the leaking come. But sometimes, both of them liked being filled, and this was just one of these lazy nights, they could afford to do it. A few more strokes of Derek’s cock running his thumb over the tip, dragging his hand back down Derek, he felt Derek’s come spurt out onto his hands, some hitting Derek’s stomach. They let out groans in unison, Derek at feeling his own orgasm with Stiles still inside of him, Stiles feeling Derek clench down around his cock as he was coming.

“So I’m pretty sure that gets me out of cleaning tomorrow” Stiles breathed into Derek’s neck once they’d cleaned up – ready for bed, for real this time.

“Dream on” Derek snorted pushing his chin down to rub against Stiles’ hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about making it a series and adding to this story with little one shots of their relationship together in the future! But as it stands, the story itself is finished.  
> & my tumblr: fought-thewolvesof-patience.tumblr.com


End file.
